


Till the end of the line (or our bond)

by Lanae



Series: The line (or the bond) [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 51,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: Steve et Bucky ont toujours eu une relation particulière Si le début du siècle précédant ne les a pas aidé à découvrir pourquoi, peut-être que les années 2000 le feront. Du moins s'ils arrivent à se retrouver. (AU Sentinelle)[Ecrit dans le cadre du challenge de mai 2017 du collectif NoName :Soulmate]





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanashiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanashiya/gifts).



> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Cette note d'auteur va être un peu plus longue que mes habituelles. Il y a tellement de choses derrière ce texte que je me dois de vous les expliquer (et pour ceux qui s'en moquent , je vous laisse la passer et commencer votre lecture)
> 
> Alors la première chose, la plus importante, la genèse : bravo Sana pour avoir tenu bon et d'avoir terminé ton NaNo ! Voici le cadeau que je t'ai promis pour te garder motivée, j'espère qu'il va te plaire. D'ailleurs j'ai bien gagné le droit de lire ton texte, même si tu ne le publies jamais, privilège de motivatrice en chef !
> 
> Ensuite un grand merci à Louisana, ma super bêta, pour sa relecture et son aide précieuse sur les passages compliqués. Et merci également pour ta patience et ton travail toujours aussi rapide.
> 
> Je m'aventure sur un nouveau fandom avec cette histoire (je ne suis pas très fidèle à ce niveau là), alors soyez indulgent. De même, c'est mon premier AU Sentinelle, pardonnez moi si certaines choses vous font bondir ou vous semblent sortir du canon (ce qui est super drôle étant donné que la moitié de ce qui est considérée comme "canon" n'existe pas dans la série originelle).
> 
> Quoi qu'il en soit, quand Sana m'a donné ses types d'AU préférés et que j'y ai vu Soulmate, j'ai tout de suite eu l' idée de cette fic ! L'histoire de Steve et Bucky s'y prête tellement. Certains diraient que ce n'est pas du Soulmate pur …. Peut-être ! Mais mon cerveau à fait le lien immédiatement et j'ai appris il y a bien longtemps à ne pas le contrarier.
> 
> D'ailleurs en parlant de monsieur Cerveau, il est rempli d'idées pour continuer à travailler sur cet univers après cette fic. Je ne sais pas quelles formes ils prendront, mais je pense ajouter régulièrement des textes dans le futur.
> 
> Et dernièrement, le thème du challenge de ce mois du collectif NoName est ….. vous n'allez jamais me croire … Soulmate ! Donc voilà ma modeste participation
> 
> Et pour répondre à la question du mois : Vous préféreriez être dans un monde où vous avez une âme-sœur, ou dans le monde dans lequel on vit et où on doit chercher l'amour soi-même ? Expliquez votre choix.
> 
> Je pense que l'amour et faire fonctionner son couple, ca se gagne et ca se mérite. Je n'aime pas tant que cela le concept d'âme soeur, même si c'est ultra romantique. C'est trop facile d'avoir quelqu'un parfait en tout point pour soi, sans compter que cela serait ennuyeux. Je pense que l'on évolue tellement au contact de la personne que l'on aime, en acceptant ses défauts ou en travaillant sur les siens, que cela serait dommage de passer à côté.
> 
> Sur ces mots pleins de sagesse (ou pas), je vous laisse profiter !

Quand Steve se réveilla, ce fut sans le trou béant dans sa poitrine qui s'était formé lorsque Bucky était tombé de ce train. Cela lui parut étrange parce que la première fois qu'ils avaient été séparés, il lui avait fallu des semaines avant de pouvoir prendre une profonde inspiration sans avoir l'impression que ses poumons allaient exploser. Un match de baseball était audible à sa droite et il était allongé sur quelque chose qui ne pouvait être qu'un lit. Ce détail était encore plus étrange, étant donné que ses derniers souvenirs étaient la plongée dans l'océan Arctique et l'eau glaciale qui l'avait rapidement englouti. Il devrait être mort. Il avait même voulu l'être, ne se sentant pas le courage de vivre encore une fois le long processus de désintoxication par lequel il était passé quand Bucky était parti au camp d'entraînement de l'armée. D'autant plus que, à la différence de la première fois, les probabilités de revoir son ami pour tenir le choc étaient nulles. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ? Il ne voulait pas continuer, il avait cru trouver la paix dans le froid et la glace.

Plutôt que de suivre ces idées morbides, il se concentra sur le jeu à la radio. Il adorait le baseball et lui et Bucky avaient passé des heures à écouter les commentateurs faire leur boulot. Parfois, quand ils arrivaient à grappiller assez d'argent, ils allaient voir un match au stade. Steve payait sa place pendant que Bucky escaladait les barrières et le rejoignait ensuite. Steve avait détesté ne pas pouvoir le suivre, mais son corps de l'époque ne lui aurait jamais permis de faire l'exercice. Et après le sérum, Bucky n'était tout simplement plus là pour le faire. Il avait suivi plusieurs matchs depuis les tribunes officielles, le plus souvent en compagnie du sénateur Brandt, mais il n'avait jamais retrouvé le plaisir d'être sur les bancs inconfortables, au milieu des cris, des bousculades et des odeurs de graillon. Jamais retrouvé le plaisir de partager ces moments avec la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Sentant sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et observa son environnement. Il était dans une chambre inconnue. Le plafond ainsi que les murs étaient blancs et verts, le match était retransmis depuis une petite radio et une fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer une légère brise à travers les rideaux. Il se redressa et continua à regarder autour de lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas, un détail qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver et qui refusait de laisser son cerveau tranquille. Tout semblait pourtant normal.

Il arrêta son observation quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et qu'une femme pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était grande et brune et portait une tenue d'infirmière. Il devait être dans un hôpital. Ce qui devait expliquer la couleur des murs, encore que rien n'était jamais aussi blanc bien longtemps de part chez lui. Où était-il ? Et plus important, pourquoi avait-il vu le match soit disant retransmis en direct à la radio quelques jours avant son départ pour l'Europe ?

Quand la jeune femme fut incapable de répondre à sa question et que deux hommes en noir et armés entrèrent à leurs tours, il s'élança à travers le mur et se retrouva dans un espèce d'entrepôt où sa pseudo chambre avait été construite. Il esquiva plusieurs gardes et traversa l'espace vide jusqu'à la sortie. À peine avait-il fait quelques foulées qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Il semblait être à New York, mais les bâtiments étaient beaucoup trop grands et de nombreux écrans étaient installés le long de leurs façades.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue et fit face à l'homme qui s'était planté à quelques mètres de lui. Il était entouré par des voitures et plusieurs personnes en noir étaient en train de maîtriser la foule qui commençait à s'amasser autour d'eux.

L'homme lui adressa la parole. Il portait un très long manteau en cuir noir au dessus d'une tenue de la même couleur. Un cache-œil couvrait son œil gauche et des cicatrices étaient visible autour du tissu. Il dégageait quelque chose de dangereux et le ton qu'il utilisait prouvait qu'il avait l'habitude d'être obéi.

Ce qu'il lui annonça fit trembler les fondations du monde de Steve. Non seulement il n'était pas mort suite à sa folle plongée dans l'Arctique, mais il allait désormais devoir vivre dans un monde où chaque personne qu'il avait connu était morte. Il s'était condamné à un futur où chacun de ses liens s'était rompu. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il suivit sans broncher l'homme qui le fit entrer dans un des nombreux véhicules et l'emmena vers un lieu plus "sécurisé" pour lui expliquer en détail ce qui s'était passé.

**ooOoo**

Il s'était passé plusieurs mois depuis son réveil et Steve s'adaptait doucement à ce nouveau monde. Parce qu'à la vue de certains des changements qu'il avait observé, il aurait aussi bien pu se réveiller sur une autre planète. Soixante-dix ans d'évolution technologique (l'homme avait marché sur la lune quoi !), de nouvelles références culturelles et, la partie la plus dure pour Steve, l'émergence d'un individualisme exacerbé. Pendant que le monde évoluait, que la mortalité diminuait, que la faim reculait et que d'une façon générale, la vie devenait plus facile et agréable, les gens s'étaient enfermés sur eux-mêmes. Pratiquement plus personne ne s'intéressait à son voisin, ou n'aidait les gens dans le besoin. Le pire était quand ils faisaient un détour pour rendre la vie des autres plus difficile.

Steve avait toujours détesté les harceleurs et c'était un trait de caractère qui n'avait pas changé. Dans la vie de tous les jours, il restait poli et courtois, essayant d'aider le plus possible les gens qu'il croisait mais son besoin de faire la différence, de faire quelque chose de sa vie l'avait poussé à accepter la proposition de Fury. Plusieurs choses le gênait fortement au SHIELD, mais dans l'ensemble, ils œuvraient à rendre le monde plus sûr pour les plus faibles et il avait donc choisi de mettre ses capacités à leur service.

Il revenait justement d'une des missions que Fury lui avait spécialement assigné. En compagnie de Natasha Romanoff et d'un autre agent, Michael Fields, ils avaient infiltré le repère d'un trafiquant d'arme pour y retrouver des données scientifiques utilisées par Hydra. C'était une des autres grandes "joies" de cette époque : malgré la fin de la guerre et la chute d'Hitler, la division scientifique créée par Schmidt lui avait survécu et continuait à poser des problèmes et à tuer des gens.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il faisait équipe avec Natasha et elle était une des rares personnes qu'il côtoyait en dehors de son travail. La mission, sans présenter de difficultés particulières, avait été éprouvante. Ils avaient trouvé des dossiers prouvant que des enfants avaient servi de cobaye et l'horreur de ce qu'ils avaient dû endurer avait profondément ébranlé les trois agents.

Ils se préparaient tout juste à sortir de l'appareil qui les avait ramené quand un homme roux d'une vingtaine d'année monta sur la passerelle. Personne ne fit un geste pour l'arrêter et dès qu'il fut à portée de Michael (il avait insisté pour utiliser leurs prénoms dès le premier jour de leur mission), il posa sa main nue sur sa joue. Tout le corps de Michael fut parcourut d'un frisson et la tension, qui l'habitait depuis qu'ils avaient découvert les dossiers, disparut d'un coup. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête pour profiter un peu plus du contact. Les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas un mot et Steve les observa silencieusement. Le rouquin regardait l'agent Fields avec une tendresse qui serra douloureusement la poitrine du super soldat. Il détourna le regard et continua à rassembler ses affaires pour débarquer.

Quand il entra dans le bâtiment du SHIELD, pour le débriefing post-mission, les deux hommes marchaient devant lui, discutant à voix basse. L'intimité du moment obligea Steve à se concentrer sur les bruits à l'extérieur afin d'empêcher sa super ouïe d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de revenir vers Michael et son compagnon. Il n'y avait rien de réellement affiché à la vue de tous, mais les deux hommes étaient pratiquement constamment en contact : une main frôlant une autre, deux épaules se cognant à chaque pas… parfois les gestes étaient plus visibles, comme quand ils attendirent ensemble l'ascenseur. L'agent Fields posa son front sur celui du rouquin et resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent.

Au moment où Steve allait les suivre dans l'ascenseur, Natasha le retint par le poignet, elle sourit légèrement aux deux hommes qui étaient déjà entrés et leur annonça :

"Nous prenons le prochain, dites à Coulson que nous serons là dans cinq minutes."

Steve se retourna les sourcils levés. Habituellement Natacha le pressait pour commencer (et donc terminer) le débriefing au plus tôt.

"Écoute Rogers, je sais que tu es né au début du siècle dernier et que ce genre de chose n'était pas affiché à l'époque mais de nos jours …"

Steve sentit son visage devenir brûlant, Natasha croyait que c'était le fait que ce soient deux hommes qui le dérangeait. Comme si le sexe de la personne que Fields aimait était important.

"Ha non ! L'homosexualité n'est pas un problème. Cela ne l'a jamais été pour moi, même à l'époque."

Et c'était vrai, ce qui avait attiré son attention, ce n'était absolument pas le fait que ce soient deux hommes, mais l'intimité qui se dégageait de leur relation. Cela lui rappelait tellement sa propre histoire avec Bucky, même si elle était toujours restée entièrement platonique. Natasha le tira de ses pensées.

"Et encore heureux ! Captain America ou pas, je t'aurai botté les fesses au moindre sous-entendu homophobe. Mais je ne parlais pas de cela. L'agent Fields et Bastien ne sont pas ensemble, ils sont guide et sentinelle."

Natasha sourit à la mine confuse de Steve.

"Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, je ne suis pas une professionnelle du sujet, mais au court les années soixante-dix, le Shield a découvert que certains humains avaient des capacités sensorielles hors du commun. Ils peuvent entendre et voir de beaucoup plus loin que tout le monde, leur odorat est également surdéveloppé ainsi que leur sens du toucher. Ce sont les sentinelles. La contrepartie de ces capacités est qu'il leur est difficile de rester centré sur eux-même et parfois leurs sens les submergent. Les guides sont là pour les aider à combattre cet effet. Fields est un sentinelle et Bastien est son guide, ils sont liés, ce qui leur permet d'avoir un lien empathique l'un avec l'autre, beaucoup plus puissant qu'entre un sentinelle et un guide quelconque. Bastien a dû sentir que la mission avait secoué Michael et il venu dès que possible pour l'aider à se calmer."

Steve assimila cette nouvelle information comme il l'avait fait avec toutes celles qu'il avait eu depuis son réveil : il la remisa dans un coin de son cerveau pour y réfléchir plus tard. Mais le petit speech de Natasha avait eu un écho particulier. Et pendant qu'il montait à son tour dans l'ascenseur, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Bucky.

**ooOoo**

Il était plus de onze heures du soir quand Steve ouvrit enfin la porte de son appartement. Le débriefing avait été plus long que prévu du fait qu'aucun des agents présents n'avaient voulu partir sans être certain que les responsables des expériences seraient tous recherchés et punis pour leurs crimes. Comme souvent depuis son réveil, il se demanda si ce qu'il faisait avait du sens. Pour chaque vilain qu'il arrêtait, deux nouveaux apparaissaient.

Il enleva ses chaussures dans l'entrée, ainsi que son manteau et les rangea à leurs places respectives. Ses clefs finirent leur course dans le vide-poche prévu à cet effet.

On leur avait amené de quoi manger pendant la réunion, mais son métabolisme accéléré avait déjà brûlé toute l'énergie apportée et il était affamé. S'il ne mangeait pas avant d'aller se coucher, il allait se réveiller dans deux heures et se jeter sur la première chose qu'il trouverait dans ses placards ou son frigo.

N'ayant pas le courage de préparer quelque chose de compliqué, il opta pour une omelette au fromage. Il cassa huit œufs dans un plat et y ajouta une grosse quantité de fromage râpé. Sa maman lui avait toujours dit de ne battre l'omelette qu'au dernier moment, il laissa donc le mélange de côté et sortit une poêle qu'il plaça sur la plaque de la cuisine. Encore un miracle de modernité : il n'y avait plus besoin de flamme pour cuisiner, ni même de chaleur à proprement parler. Tony avait bien tenté de lui expliquer ce qu'était l'induction, mais Steve s'était arrêté au fait que c'était le passage d'un courant électrique qui créait la chaleur.

Pendant que son repas cuisait et embaumait son appartement, Steve se remémora sa journée. Il avait insisté pour faire partie de l'équipe qui serait chargée de retrouver les monstres d'Hydra et Natasha, aussi bien que Michael, avait proposé de l'accompagner. Michael, qui avait passé la majorité du débriefing à proximité de Bastien et qui s'était apaisé à chaque fois que ce dernier l'avait touché. Cela lui rappelait tellement sa propre relation avec Bucky que sa gorge se serra.

xoxoxoxoxo

_Tout avait commencé normalement. Steve avait rencontré Bucky au jardin d'enfant. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement quand, ni comment, mais sa mère, ainsi que les parents de Bucky leur avaient raconté cette histoire tellement de fois qu'elle restait gravée dans sa mémoire. Ils avaient tous cette lueur amusée dans le regard quand ils décrivaient comment Steve s'était tout de suite attaché à Bucky et la manière dont ce dernier avait pris l'habitude de le protéger de tout. Les séparer était une véritable tâche de Titan et rapidement leurs parents avaient baissé les bras. C'est ainsi que les deux amis passèrent la plus grande partie de leur enfance ensemble, toujours dans la même classe, à dormir l'un chez l'autre et faisant les quatre cents coups._

_Le temps passant, il devenait de plus en plus évident que leur relation était spéciale. L'instinct de protection du plus âgé prenait parfois des proportions dangereuses, comme l'été de ses huit ans où il se jeta dans un torrent pour récupérer Steve qui avait glissé, ou toutes les fois où il s'était battu avec des plus grands que lui pour le sauver d'une raclée qu'il avait lui-même provoqué. Et Steve était le seul à pouvoir calmer son ami quand une de ces colères noires l'envahissait ou quand il paniquait les (très nombreuses) fois où le blond avait du mal à sortir d'une crise d'asthme._

_Au moment de leur entrée dans l'adolescence, des petits malins commencèrent à dénigrer leur relation. Bucky avait bien entamé son premier pic de croissance mais Steve restait toujours aussi petit et maigre. La différence de corpulence et le fait qu'ils étaient constamment ensemble avait donné naissance à de méchantes rumeurs. Des chuchotements et des regards en coin, des "on dirait une fille, regarde-le" les poussèrent à se montrer plus discret. Ils étaient toujours en compagnie l'un de l'autre, mais Bucky essayait de tempérer son besoin de protéger Steve et ce dernier n'intervenait plus à chaque fois que quelque chose mettait son ami en colère._

_Et puis l'hiver de ses douze ans, il se passa un événement que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne comprirent et qu'ils décidèrent de garder secret. Cet hiver-là, le blond attrapa une pneumonie. Ses poumons n'avaient jamais très bien fonctionné, entre les crises d'asthme et les rhumes à répétition, mais cette fois, ils menaçaient de s'arrêter totalement. Bucky était resté avec lui tout le temps, refusant d'aller à l'école, refusant de rentrer chez lui, lui tenant la main et lui demandant de tenir le coup._

_Steve ne se souvenait pas parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, la fièvre l'avait rendu délirant, mais il se rappelait que le prêtre était venu. Le médecin était parti quelques heures plus tôt, annonçant ne rien pouvoir faire de plus et après s'être enfermée une dizaine de minutes dans sa chambre, sa mère était sortie quérir le curé de la paroisse. Sauf que le brun l'avait tout simplement empêché d'accéder à Steve, comme si lui interdire de venir faire les derniers sacrements (parce que c'était de cela dont il s'agissait) allait empêcher la maladie d'emporter son meilleur ami. Il barricada la pièce avec l'armoire présente dans la chambre et revint s'agenouiller à côté de son lit. Il murmurait sans cesse, des mots que le malade n'arrivait pas à entendre à travers sa mère et le prêtre qui criaient de l'autre côté de la porte, ni à travers l'épaisse couche de coton qui entourait la réalité. Après une quinte de toux qui laissa un goût de sang dans sa bouche, Steve leva une main lourde et la posa sur la joue de son ami. Il la plaça de la même manière que d'habitude, quand ils étaient seuls et qu'il voulait le rassurer. À la seconde où sa paume fit contact, le brouillard se leva et il entendit les mots de Bucky aussi clairement que s'ils avaient été murmurés directement dans son cerveau. "Ne meurs pas, ne me laisse pas, je te protégerai, je ne laisserai jamais rien ni personne te faire du mal, ni te prendre à moi…" . Avec ses dernières forces, il obligea les sentiments de son ami à s'apaiser et quand il sentit la main du brun sur la sienne, il sombra._

_La suite ce fut sa mère qui lui raconta, les larmes aux yeux et la frayeur d'avoir presque perdu son fils unique gravée sur ses traits. Il resta dans le coma durant trois jours. Avec l'aide du curé et du père de Bucky, ils arrivèrent à dégager la porte. Ils le trouvèrent immobile dans son lit et son ami assis à ses côtés, serrant le corps inerte de Steve contre lui. À chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait de s'approcher, Bucky le serrait un peu plus contre lui et émettait un grognement animal. Il alla jusqu'à attaquer son père la seule et unique fois où il essaya physiquement de détacher les deux amis._

_Quarante-huit heures après avoir sombré, la fièvre de Steve tomba. Il lui fallut encore une journée entière pour revenir à lui. Et quand il le fit, il fut assailli par des sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens : confusion, incompréhension, colère et tellement de peur qu'il faillit se noyer dedans. Il ouvrit difficilement les paupières et trouva Bucky allongé à ses côtés, dans un semi-sommeil. Il avait l'air épuisé. Des cercles noirs entouraient ses yeux et il était aussi pâle que Steve lui même. Un besoin irrépressible de soulager son ami l'envahit. Il était trop faible pour beaucoup bouger mais en tournant la tête, il put toucher le cou du brun avec son front. L'effet fut immédiat : Bucky ouvrit les yeux et un soupir de soulagement glissa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Un nouveau sentiment apparu dans le maelström qui faisait encore rage en Steve : un profond soulagement. La peur diminua jusqu'à un niveau contrôlable. Incapable de faire beaucoup plus, il se concentra sur son ami, apaisant une à une les émotions qu'il ressentait mais qu'il savait ne pas être les siennes. Et il était bien trop fatigué pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas normal._

_Quand il se réveilla la seconde fois, Bucky avait quitté son lit. Légèrement paniqué, il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se redresser. Il retomba lourdement sur son matelas quand des vertiges l'assaillirent. Mais il avait le sourire au lèvres. Son ami n'était pas parti loin, il était assis sur la chaise de son bureau, endormi, la tête sur le dossier. Il était encore plus sale que la première fois que Steve s'était réveillé, ses cheveux tombant en mèches grasses sur son front et sa chemise portant des traces dont le blond ne voulait pas connaître la provenance. Mais la fatigue semblait avoir quitté ses traits. Les cercles autour de ses yeux, sans avoir totalement disparus, avaient diminués et de la couleur était réapparue sur ses joues. Une assiette vide était posée sur le bureau à côté de lui._

_Comme s'il avait senti le regard de son ami sur lui, Bucky se réveilla brusquement, une grimace se dessinant sur son visage quand son cou protesta contre la position qu'il lui avait imposé. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur ceux de Steve et il lui sourit._

_"Hey !"_

_Le seul son qui sortit de la gorge desséchée du blond fut un faible croassement. Le brun attrapa immédiatement le verre d'eau qui accompagnait l'assiette et il aida Steve à se redresser et à boire quelques gorgées. Il reposa le verre sur la table de chevet et observa le malade. Un léger sourire toucha le coin de ses lèvres._

_"Tu te verrais. Horrible."_  
_"Tu n'es pas très frais toi non plus. Désolé de te l'annoncer Buck, mais tu pues."_

_Et cela aurait pu être la fin de cet épisode, sauf que quelque chose avait profondément changé pendant que Steve luttait contre cette pneumonie. Quand il fut clair que ses jours n'étaient plus en danger, leurs parents mirent le holà à leurs journées en pseudo-autarcie. Bucky fut renvoyé à l'école après une bonne douche et un sermon sur son comportement, alors que le malade resta encore alité pour quelques jours. Sa mère lui expliqua, avec inquiétude, ce qui s'était passé pendant son coma et le sujet ne fut plus jamais abordé._

_Il avait presque oublié ces étranges événements quand il fut réveillé en plein après-midi par un violent accès de colère. Buck ! Bucky était furieux et Steve n'était pas là pour l'aider. Il n'était qu'à la moitié de sa première semaine de convalescence et bien trop faible pour se lever et sortir seul de son lit, encore moins de la maison, mais l'appel était trop fort. Sa mère était partie pour son travail, le laissant seul dans leur petite maison de Brooklyn. Il avait réussi à s'habiller et étudiait avec appréhension les escaliers quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec force. Steve l'entendit claquer et vit son ami apparaître en bas des escaliers quelques secondes après. Ce dernier fut surpris de le voir debout, mais cela passa très vite. Il monta les marches deux par deux et s'engouffra dans les bras ouverts du blond. Le convalescent plaça une main sur sa joue et la seconde sur sa nuque, guidant le front de son ami à la jointure entre son épaule et son cou. Le simple fait de s'habiller et d'avoir marché jusqu'au palier avait vidé ses maigres réserves d'énergie et il ne tenait debout que grâce aux bras que le brun avait serrés autour de sa taille. Bucky le dépassait maintenant d'un bon quinze centimètres et il pesait au moins vingt kilos de plus, c'est donc sans difficulté qu'il réussit à les maintenir debout le temps qu'il se calme._

_Avec une série de frissons, la tension et la colère quittèrent le corps de l'adolescent, laissant Steve infuser le maximum de calme dans son esprit. Après une profonde inspiration, Bucky se recula légèrement, ne lâchant jamais sa prise sur son ami._

_"Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? Tu devrais rester au lit encore quatre jours au moins. Si on ne peut pas de faire confiance pour écouter les ordres du médecin, je vais devoir rester avec toi !"_

_L'instinct protecteur de son ami était revenu et, malgré toutes ses dénégations, Steve fut réinstallé au milieu de ses vieux oreillers. Bucky approcha la chaise du lit et ils restèrent de longues minutes à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Ce fut Steve qui rompit le silence._

_"Que s'est il passé ?"_  
_"Rien de grave. Pourquoi étais-tu debout ?"_  
_"Bucky … j'ai senti ta colère. Comment est-ce possible ? Je l'ai senti, comme si c'était la mienne, sauf que je savais que c'était toi. Ou étais-tu ? Je pensais que tu étais en cours, pourquoi es-tu ici ?"_

_Avec hésitation, Bucky commença à raconter les événements qui l'avaient conduit ici en plein après-midi._

_"C'est William et sa bande, ils ont dépassé les bornes. J'ai senti la colère monter, sauf que cette fois, j'étais incapable de la retenir. J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer Steve. Ce n'était plus de la colère mais de la rage. Je me suis barré en courant. Je ne sais pas comment je l'ai su, mais je savais que tu pourrais me calmer et qu'il fallait que je te rejoigne."_

_Les deux amis restèrent à se fixer de longues minutes. L'anxiété sortait littéralement de Bucky par vague et Steve faisait de son mieux pour l'aider à la maîtriser._

_"Qu'est ce que nous allons faire ?"_

_Pendant quelques instants, Bucky resta sans bouger puis il se leva et fit les cent pas dans la chambre. Son besoin de protéger Steve était tellement tangible qu'il formait une troisième présence dans la pièce._

_"Je n'en sais rien. Mais nous devons être prudent. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de chose. Cela pourrait te mettre en danger. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal."_  
_"Je sais Bucky"_

_Et Steve était certain de ce fait d'une façon tellement primale, intrinsèque qu'il ne se rebiffa même pas à l'idée qu'il avait besoin de protection._

_Pendant près de six mois, il ne se passa rien de nouveau. Les émotions de Bucky crevaient parfois le plafond et il sur-réagissait (en particulier quand il sentait une menace pour Steve), mais le blond avait prit le pli et il arrivait la plupart du temps à le calmer sans aucun contact. Les rumeurs sur leur relation n'avaient jamais totalement disparues mais elles s'étaient espacées. Ils faisaient attention à limiter au maximum les contacts physiques en public, s'arrêtant uniquement à un coup de poing amical ou à un bras jeté au travers d'une épaule quand ils marchaient côte à côte._

_C'était uniquement dans l'intimité de leur chambre qu'ils laissaient libre court à leur besoin de contact. D'entre eux deux, c'était Bucky qui avait le plus besoin de ces moments. Il pouvait passer de longues minutes sans bouger, la tête enfouie dans le cou du plus jeune. C'était comme si tous les sentiments négatifs sortaient par sa peau et étaient absorbé par Steve avant d'être transformé en calme et de réintégrer la psyché du brun._

_Mais même avec la pseudo sécurité que leur offrait leur chambre, ils ne se laissaient jamais totalement aller et il restaient attentif à leur environnement. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait se voir séparer de l'autre car leurs familles respectives auraient mal interprété leurs gestes. Car malgré la profonde intimité que le lien qui les unissait provoquait, malgré la puberté qui les avait touché de plein fouet l'un et l'autre, jamais leur relation ne devint sexuelle._

_C'est pour toutes raisons qu'ils étaient toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit, de la plus petite indication que quelqu'un était dans les parages ou prêt à rentrer dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Depuis une méchante otite, Steve n'entendait plus très bien de son oreille droite et la majorité du temps, c'était Bucky qui détectait la présence de quelqu'un._

_Ils ne savaient pas si c'était cet exercice ou autre chose qui provoqua la l'évolution suivante. Mais un jour d'été si chaud qu'ils en étaient réduits à rester allongé torse nu sur le sol de la chambre de Bucky, ce dernier se redressa brusquement, les mains sur les oreilles et une violente douleur parcourut leur lien. Steve plaça la main qui était enlacée avec celle de son ami quelques secondes auparavant, sur son épaule, envoyant des vagues de réconfort._

_"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bucky ? Je sens ta douleur."_  
_"Shhhhhh ! Les sons, le bruit… il y en a trop !"_  
_"Comment ca ?"_  
_"Parle moins fort, Steve !"_

_Le blond avait chuchoté, comme à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de leur lien. Mais il sentait la détresse de son ami, ainsi qu'un début de panique. Il glissa sa main dans le dos du brun, la bougeant en grands cercles sur sa peau. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il parla encore plus doucement que d'habitude._

_"Explique moi ce qui se passe, je peux surement t'aider."_

_Après un gémissement de douleur, Bucky serra encore plus fort ses paumes sur ses oreilles._

_"J'entends la cloche du magasin du vieux Macwell, Steve. Et le livreur qui distribue le coton aux filles de Mme Reyes. J'entends les gens qui discutent dans la rue. J'entends ton cœur qui bat et chacune de tes inspirations. J'arrive pas à les couper."_

_Le magasin du vieux Macwell se situait à l'autre bout de la rue et les équipes de couturières de Mme Reyes travaillent de l'autre côté du pâté de maisons. Steve ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour l'aider et, il fit ce qu'ils faisaient tout le temps quand Bucky avait des difficultés à maîtriser ses sentiments : il augmenta la surface de contact entre eux. Il se colla à son dos, laissant ses deux mains glisser le long de ses bras._

_Ils ne portaient plus que leurs pantalons et très rapidement leurs peaux collèrent sous l'effet de leur transpiration. Au lieu d'avoir l'influence calmante immédiate de d'habitude, Bucky se contracta encore plus. Chacune de ses expirations était accompagnée d'un gémissement, Steve se serra le long du dos de son ami et laissa ses mains parcourir chaque centimètre qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Il se concentra sur leur lien, essayant de travailler sur cette nouvelle capacité comme il le faisait sur les émotions du brun. Il se retint de murmurer des mots d'encouragement, ne voulant pas empirer le problème._

_Petit à petit, son ami se décontracta, laissant Steve supporter leurs poids respectifs. Quand il laissa ses mains redescendre de leur position autour de sa tête, le plus jeune enlaça leurs doigts._

_"Shhhh Bucky. C'est bon, je te tiens. Concentre-toi sur ma voix, juste sur ma voix."_

_Il répéta ces mots sans fin jusqu'à ce que Bucky relâche un profond soupir et place sa tête sur son épaule._

_"Merci Steve, c'est terminé… enfin je pense."_

_Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent jusqu'à ce que le brun se redresse._

_"Ma sœur est en chemin."_

_Steve était réticent à relâcher sa prise sur son ami, craignant que son ouïe ne reprenne le dessus. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre le moindre risque. Il s'éloigna donc et s'installa sur le lit, le dos au mur. Il ne savait pas dans combien de temps Becca allait arriver, il parla donc le plus doucement possible._

_"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas. J'ai cru entendre un bruit dans l'entrée, je me suis concentré dessus et d'un seul coup, j'entendais tout ce qui se passait à des centaines de mètres à la ronde."_

_Bucky était au sol, juste à côté de sa porte. L'épisode l'avait visiblement épuisé. Il avait placé ses bras sur ses genoux relevés et il avait le visage tourné vers le plafond, les yeux fermés. Il restèrent enfermés dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que la mère de Bucky les appelle pour manger._

_Ce fut la première fois que les sens du brun le submergèrent et malheureusement ce ne fut pas la dernière. Quelques semaines plus tard, ils avaient déjà eu à gérer une dizaine d'épisodes similaires. Certaines fois, ils étaient seul, mais à deux reprises, ils s'étaient retrouvé au milieu d'un cours. Bucky avait prétexté un mal de crâne lancinant pour s'éclipser dans un coin calme. Steve avait bataillé contre son besoin de le rejoindre, de l'aider à gérer cette difficulté. Le fait qu'il sentait la douleur et la détresse émise par Bucky comme la sienne ne l'aidait pas à rester assis sur sa chaise à écouter un cours qui ne l'intéressait plus. À peine la sonnerie avait-elle retenti qu'il s'était élancé sur les traces de son ami. Ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'en se concentrant un peu, ils étaient capables de se retrouver sans aucune difficulté._

_Heureusement quand sa vue commença à faire des siennes, ils avaient assez l'habitude pour calmer la crise en quelques minutes. Il était toujours plus facile de les gérer quand ils étaient seul car le toucher était une composante importante, mais ils arrivaient à leur fin avec quelques contacts légers._

_Le plus difficile à cacher avait été l'odorat et le goût. Bucky avait inquiété tout le monde quand il se mit à courir régulièrement dans les toilettes pour vomir ce qu'il venait de manger ou tout simplement de la bile quand les mélanges d'odeurs devenaient insupportable._

_Il leur fallut plus d'un an pour maîtriser tous ces changements et un an supplémentaire d'expérimentations pour que Bucky puisse utiliser ces capacités à volonté. Ils n'en parlèrent à personne et les choses se stabilisèrent sans apparitions de nouvelles capacités étranges. Ils ne surent jamais pourquoi Bucky pouvait concentrer ses sens comme il le faisait, ni pourquoi Steve était capable de sentir ses émotions et de le centrer sur lui-même._

xoxoxoxoxo

Steve sortit difficilement de ces souvenirs. Ils avaient un goût doux-amer. Bucky avait toujours été le centre de son univers et, s'il pouvait croire ce que Natasha lui avait dit, il avait peut-être découvert la raison derrière tous ces événements étranges. Il y avait eu tellement de peurs et de doutes, Steve aurait apprécié connaître l'existence des guides et sentinelles à l'époque. De pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce qui leur arrivait et d'avoir également de l'aide.

Il avait fini de manger et laissa son assiette dans l'évier de la cuisine. Il se déshabilla et s'allongea dans son lit. Il allait devoir contacter la division qui s'occupait des sentinelles pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. Même s'il était pratiquement certain que lui et Bucky s'étaient liés lorsqu'il avait failli mourir de cette pneumonie.

**ooOoo**

Steve dû attendre un mois et faire jouer ses relations au SHIELD pour avoir accès au professeur Blair Sandburg. Il était un des spécialistes mondiaux des Sentinelles et il était lui-même un guide. Il devait le rencontrer dans son bureau au sein du Triskelion. Steve avait fait quelques recherches sur le sujet, mais même si les sentinelles et les guides n'étaient plus un secret, il y avait encore de nombreuses rumeurs et mythes à leur sujet. Devant la quantité importante d'informations sans source fiable, il avait préféré abandonner et avait patiemment attendu que l'occasion de rencontrer ce Monsieur Sandburg se manifeste.

Il se présenta donc à l'étage réservé aux sentinelles cinq minutes avant l'heure prévue de son rendez-vous. La ponctualité était une qualité qui se perdait et il ne supportait pas l'habitude qu'avaient pris la plupart des gens d'être constamment en retard.

Après s'être annoncé et être passé par la rituelle signature d'autographe, il fut conduit à travers les couloirs jusqu'à un bureau à l'angle ouest de la tour. Il toqua à la porte et entra quand on lui en donna l'autorisation. Le bureau n'était pas très grand et chaque surface plane était recouverte d'arts tribaux venant des quatre coins du monde.

Depuis son réveil, il avait passé un temps important dans les musées de la capitale. Son goût de l'art ne l'avait jamais quitté et la profusion de musées et d'œuvres lui permettait de s'y adonner sans aucun problème. Dernièrement il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans l'aile sur les arts primitifs.

"Vous avez une sacré collection de masques d'Amérique du Sud."

"Vous connaissez la culture Maya et Inca ?"

"Très peu. Mais je suis très intéressé par l'art et ces masques m'ont toujours fascinés."

L'homme avait fait le tour du bureau et s'était arrêté à côté de lui. Il n'était pas très grand et avait de longs cheveux bouclés. Il ressemblait à un étudiant alors qu'il avait dépassé ses trente ans depuis de nombreuses années. Steve, qui techniquement avait pratiquement cent ans, se garda bien de faire des remarques sur ce fait. Il serra la main qui lui était tendue.

"Je suis Blair Sandburg. Je dirige l'antenne du Shield ayant trait aux sentinelles et je fais partie du conseil des guides."

"Bonjour Monsieur Sandburg. Je m'appelle Steve Rogers."

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun.

"Je sais qui vous êtes, Monsieur Rogers. Ou peut être préférez-vous que je vous appelle Captain America ?"

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Steve, Captain est juste un costume. Je suis là à titre privé."

"D'accord ! Mais à la condition que vous m'appeliez Blair. On m'a dit que vous vouliez des informations sur les sentinelles et les guides ?"

"Oui, si cela ne vous dérange pas. C'était quelque chose qui n'existait pas quand j'étais jeune et j'avoue être curieux."

"Détrompez vous. Ils existent depuis la nuit des temps. Elles restaient juste cachées ou connues uniquement de quelques adeptes. Mais venez vous asseoir, je vais tout vous expliquer et si vous avez des questions, je tenterai d'y répondre."

Steve s'installa sur le canapé que lui montra Blair.

"J'allais me faire un café, vous en voulez ?"

Steve s'empressa d'accepter. Le café était un des points positifs de la modernité. Il avait toujours détesté le jus de chaussette qui était servi à l'époque, avec une haine farouche pour celui servi durant la guerre.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à discuter des sentinelles et des guides. Blair confirma ce que Natacha lui avait déjà dit, à savoir que les sentinelles avaient des sens surdéveloppés et qu'ils pouvaient, en se concentrant sur l'un d'entre eux, percevoir des choses impossibles pour le commun des mortels. Il lui expliqua également les capacités des guides, une profonde empathie et la possibilité de calmer les émotions de ceux autour d'eux. D'après les recherches récentes, il y avait une forte part génétique dans le processus et les enfants de sentinelles ou de guides avaient de plus grosses probabilités de le devenir eux-même que la population générale.

Quand Steve lui posa des questions sur le lien qu'entretenait Michael et Bastien, Blair mit quelques instants avant de répondre.

"C'est un sujet extrêmement complexe Steve et beaucoup n'y croient pas. Je vais tenter de vous l'expliquer. Dans certaines tribues d'Amazonie, les enfants de sentinelles et guides étaient élevés ensemble. Leurs parents espéraient que de passer leur enfance collectivement les aiderait à former un lien particulier. Un sentinelle lié à un guide présente des capacités encore plus accrues et ils sont également plus stables. Si vous avez vu l'agent Fields et Bastien interagir, vous avez dû observer comment Bastien arrive à le calmer. Le lien entre un guide et son sentinelle renforce l'empathie du premier, ainsi que sa capacité à jouer sur les émotions et les capacités du second. C'est quelque chose de très intime et de différent pour chacun, je ne m'appesantirai pas sur le sujet. Peu de guides acceptent d'en parler et les sentinelles sont, par définition, des créatures solitaires et peu enclines à faire confiance."

À ce moment de la conversation, Steve était persuadé que Bucky avait été un sentinelle et qu'ils étaient liés, ce qui faisait de Steve un guide. Mais qu'arrivait-il à un guide qui perdait son sentinelle ? Est ce que ses capacités disparaissaient ? Il ne se sentait pas vraiment en empathie avec quiconque. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de dévoiler ce qu'il était et surtout, il était bien décidé à ne jamais servir de guide à personne. Sa relation avec Bucky lui était bien trop précieuse pour s'imaginer utiliser ses capacités sur un autre. Sans compter qu'il était hors de question de risquer de se lier à nouveau. Mais pour éviter tout cela, il avait besoin de plus d'informations et aucun moyen de les trouver sans poser de question et piquer l'intérêt du professeur Sandburg. Ne sachant pas mentir, il opta par une question toute simple.

"Est-il possible qu'un guide se lie avec plusieurs sentinelles ?"

"Le cas ne s'est jamais présenté et vu la nature du lien, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. Il y a une part tellement exclusive dans la relation quand un sentinelle et son guide sont liés que je n'imagine pas qu'il puisse être partagé"

"Et si le sentinelle meurt ?"

Blair fixa Steve quelques secondes avant de répondre.

" Le cas ne s'est jamais présenté non plus, pour les mêmes raisons. De plus, il est extrêmement rare qu'un guide survive à la mort de son sentinelle, et l'inverse est tout aussi vrai. Dans les quelques cas répertoriés où la seconde partie survit, il entre dans une période de sevrage extrêmement difficile. Quand ils en sortent, s'ils y arrivent, ils ne sont plus capables de se servir de leurs empathie."

Ceci expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas eu de problèmes depuis son réveil. Ses capacités avaient très certainement disparues en même temps que Bucky. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de cela. Mais comme depuis le sérum, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien, il posa quand même une dernière question.

"Est ce que l'on peut créer des sentinelles ? Ou forcer l'émergence de leurs capacités ou d'un lien ? Et pour les guides ?"

"Aucune chance. De nombreuses expériences ont été menées, aucune n'a réussi. Certains avaient imaginé trouver une source infinie de super soldats, mais je crains que vous ne soyez la seule réussite à ce sujet."

Le sourire de Blair ne présentait ni moquerie, ni envie, juste un peu d'humour. Cela aida Steve à poser sa dernière question.

"Est ce que certaines substances peuvent avoir un effet sur les sentinelles ou les guides et leur lien ?"

Steve se força à rester immobile quand Blair l'observa, cherchant visiblement à deviner ce qui se cachait derrière ces derniers mots.

"Si vous voulez parler d'alcool ou de drogue, je vous répondrai qu'ils ont peu d'effet. Le métabolisme des sentinelles leur permet d'éliminer la substance en quelques minutes et l'empathie des guides les protège naturellement contre toute forme d'altération de la pensée." Il fit une pause avant de continuer. "Par contre, si vous parlez d'autres substances, du genre du sérum qui a fait de vous ce que vous êtes, c'est une autre histoire. Et une question extrêmement spécifique dont j'ignore la réponse. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne m'auriez pas dit ?"

C'était le signal pour Steve de finir cette conversation. Blair s'était montré extrêmement accommodant et patient, il ne voulait pas lui faire l'affront de lui mentir, d'autant plus que le professeur arriverait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se leva précipitamment et lui tendit une main pour prendre congé.

"J'ai assez abusé de votre temps. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me recevoir."

Il sortit du bureau sans se retourner et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il avait réussi à obtenir toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Il lui fallait maintenant un peu de temps seul pour les assimiler.

**ooOoo**

En fin de compte, il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps pour l'être : il reçut un coup de téléphone de Natasha pour repousser leur réunion quand il sortit de l'ascenseur. Ils devaient normalement faire un point un peu plus tard dans la matinée car elle avait trouvé de nouvelles informations sur une cellule d'Hydra et elle voulait lui en faire part, ainsi qu'à Nick Fury, mais elle devait partir en urgence sur une mission.

Il se retrouvait donc avec le reste de la journée libre. Comme souvent lorsqu'il avait du temps pour lui, il se dirigea vers le Smithsonian. Pourtant, au lieu d'aller dans les galeries dédiées aux grands maîtres, il bifurqua vers la salle qui abritait l'exposition consacrée à Captain America. Il était passé plusieurs fois devant ces salles mais ne s'y était jamais arrêté, ses sentiments restant très partagés sur cet endroit. Il appréciait que l'on rende hommage au commando hurlant, un peu moins que l'on exhibe la vie de Steve Rogers. Mais il pensait que c'était le bon moment pour faire cette première visite, d'autant plus qu'il savait très exactement où il voulait s'arrêter.

Il traversa sans regarder la salle qui lui était consacrée et pénétra dans celle réservée à son ancienne équipe. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour regarder les photos et autres objets mis à disposition des visiteurs. Dans son esprit, cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il avait quitté les membres de son équipe d'élite, alors qu'ils étaient tous morts, bien après être rentrés chez eux. Il espérait qu'ils avaient eu une vie heureuse, ils le méritaient tous. Dommage que celui qui le méritait le plus n'ait pas pu en profiter lui aussi.

Steve s'approcha lentement du mémorial de son ami. Il avait soigneusement évité de regarder Bucky sur les photos et vidéos qu'il avait croisé, mais dans cet endroit, il était impossible de lui échapper. Il s'assit sur un des bancs situé tout au fond de la salle et se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

xoxoxoxoxo

_Le temps avait passé si rapidement. À peine les deux amis étaient-ils sortis de l'enfance que l'âge adulte les avait rattrapé. Steve avait perdu sa mère l'année de ses dix huit-ans et, comme il n'avait jamais eu le pic de croissance qui avait permis à Bucky de gagner plusieurs dizaines de centimètres et pratiquement tripler son poids, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à subvenir à ses propres besoins. Il avait, par fierté, refusé la proposition des parents de Bucky de venir vivre avec eux. Il ne voulait pas vivre de la charité. Mais quand son ami lui proposa d'emménager avec lui, il ne sentit aucune pitié, juste une profonde envie de le protéger et d'être avec lui. Il avait donc accepté._

_Vivre seuls dans le même appartement simplifia énormément leur vie. Ils n'avaient plus besoin d'être aussi prudent pour que l'on ne découvre pas leur secret. Ils n'étaient pas riche et Bucky avait beau cumuler deux, voir trois boulots, ils avaient du mal à joindre les deux bouts. La mauvaise santé de Steve avait de nombreux côtés négatifs : elle l'empêchait de travailler aux docks ou dans tout autre endroit nécessitant une bonne forme physique, elle l'empêchait également de garder un emploi stable (qui voudrait de quelqu'un forcé de rester au lit les trois quart de l'hiver ?) et elle leur coûtait très cher en médicaments. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir dans le même lit afin de garder la chaleur (leur chauffage était en panne les trois quarts de l'hiver), mais également pour calmer le besoin de contact de Bucky._

_Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'aucune nouvelle capacité n'était apparue et ils espéraient l'un et l'autre que plus rien ne viendrait bouleverser leurs vies. Malheureusement la guerre faisait rage en Europe et lorsque les États-Unis entrèrent à leur tour dans le conflit, ils tentèrent tous deux de s'engager. Le brun fut enrôlé et envoyé en Angleterre pendant que Steve était condamné à rester sur place. C'est ainsi qu'ils furent séparé plus de quarante-huit heures pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, et ils découvrirent que l'absence de l'autre avait d'horribles effets secondaires. Le blond était resté cloué au lit pendant plusieurs jours, incapable de bouger, tant la douleur était atroce. Tout son corps lui hurlait de trouver Bucky et il sentait le même besoin provenant de son ami. Les sensations et émotions étaient tempérées par la distance mais il arrivait encore à les ressentir, le renvoyant à ses propres difficultés._

_Il avait mis des semaines pour pouvoir respirer sans douleur et très souvent sa peau devenait moite et glaciale. Il faisait de son mieux pour cacher tous ces problèmes car il avait enfin sa chance. Le docteur Erskine l'avait choisi pour son programme et s'il travaillait assez dur, peut-être pourrait-il partir lui aussi en Europe, botter les fesse d'Hitler et avec beaucoup de chance, retrouver Bucky. C'était une litanie ininterrompue : trouver Bucky, trouver Bucky… Et il savait, même si la distance avait altéré la puissance de l'émotion, que l'esprit de son ami criait pour la même chose depuis l'autre côté de l'atlantique. Il ne ressentait plus les petits changements d'humeur mais les émotions fortes arrivaient à traverser le lien. Steve s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois en dehors de son baraquement en pleine nuit, encore dans son caleçon long et T-shirt, complètement désorienté, son corps ayant réagi par réflexe, criant que Bucky avait besoin de lui._

_Il essayait de faire front, alors qu'en réalité, il était misérable. A la fin de son entraînement, les symptômes physiques avaient pratiquement tous disparu, mais un immense vide était apparu dans sa poitrine, pulsant au rythme de son coeur. Pratiquement plus rien n'avait d'importance, il voulait toujours partir en Europe, faire la différence, mais chaque jour il mettait un peu plus de temps à se souvenir pourquoi c'était important. La présence de Peggy l'avait également beaucoup aidé. La jeune femme, avec son caractère bien trempé et son habitude de dire ce qu'elle pensait, lui avait apporté un réconfort dont il avait désespérément besoin. Elle ne remplaçait pas Bucky, rien ne le pouvait, mais il appréciait la simplicité de leur relation._

_Et un jour de Juin 1943, tout disparut. Quand il sortit de la machine de Stark, avec ce corps immense et en pleine santé, il était seul. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, pas avec l'assassinat de Erskine et la poursuite de son meurtrier. Mais quand l'excitation retomba et qu'il se retrouva dans la voiture du sénateur Brandt, il voulut contrôler l'état d'esprit de Bucky, comme il le faisait plusieurs fois par jour. Mais il en fut incapable. Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire : son ami était-il mort ? Ou était-ce un effet du sérum ? Était-ce temporaire ? Il était à deux doigts de la crise de panique. Il chercha en vain, il ne restait plus rien, le vide absolu. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'une décennie, il était seul dans son esprit._

_Dans les semaines qui suivirent, le plus difficile ne fut pas de se présenter pratiquement chaque soir sur scène ou de serrer la main à de stricts inconnus ou de tenir des bébés pendant qu'on le mitraillait de photo, non le plus difficile fut de ne pas pouvoir à tout instant vérifier que Bucky allait bien. L'inquiétude devenait insupportable. Il avait passé pratiquement toute sa vie sachant exactement où il était, ce qu'il faisait et même ce qu'il ressentait à chaque instant. Après quelques jours de soulagement (il était tellement fatigué des douleurs constantes et de la déprime…), il commença à souhaiter que le lien se reforme, tant pis s'il devait batailler contre les effets du manque._

_Après avoir fait le tour des États-Unis, il fut envoyé en Europe. Il en avait toujours rêvé et même s'il aurait préféré y aller en tant que combattant, il faisait la différence. Engranger de l'argent pour armer leur soldats était aussi important que de risquer sa vie sur les champs de bataille. C'était ce que disait toujours le sénateur Grandt et Steve faisait de son mieux pour s'en convaincre. Dommage que les soldats en face de lui ne le voient pas de cette façon, dommage Peggy ne le voit pas de cette façon. Bucky aurait compris lui. Steve avait secrètement espéré qu'une fois plus proche géographiquement, il pourrait reprendre contact avec son ami, mais il avait dû se faire une raison : leur lien avait bel et bien disparu quand Steve avait subit sa transformation._

_Quand il apprit la mort ou la capture du 107ème régiment, celui de Bucky, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Même si leur lien n'existait plus, il était tout bonnement impossible que son meilleur ami soit mort et qu'il ne le sache pas d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors il se mit en route pour le retrouver. A son arrivée dans le complexe, il se laissa guider par son instinct. Lien ou pas, il faisait confiance à son corps pour le retrouver, il en avait toujours été capable plus ou moins rapidement. Il libéra le maximum de prisonniers sur son chemin et il finit par retrouver Bucky accroché à une table, à moitié délirant mais vivant. Il devait le sortir de cet enfer._

_Steve avait perdu ses gants lors de leur course à travers le complexe et quand, à l'extérieur des bâtiments, sa main toucha directement celle du brun, leur lien se reforma. Heureusement il fut accompagné par une violente onde de choc qui fit s'écrouler les quelques soldats d'Hydra encore présents autour d'eux, car aucun des deux amis ne fut capable de bouger pendant de longues secondes. Ce fut Steve qui récupéra le premier et il entraîna Bucky dans les bois, avec pour objectif de rejoindre la clairière qu'il avait indiqué aux prisonniers. C'est à la fois avec un immense soulagement et beaucoup d'inquiétude qu'il sentait les émotions de Bucky. Derrière son apparence calme, elles étaient violentes et pratiquement incontrôlables. Steve ignorait s'il pourrait apaiser cette tempête sans vendre la mèche._

_Les trois jours de marche pour rentrer furent difficiles. Il y avait de nombreux blessés et l'esprit de Bucky était de plus en plus instable. Quoi que Zola lui ai fait dans ce laboratoire, cela avait laissé des traces plus mentales que physiques. Ils avaient parlé, un peu, le strict minimum pour décider d'attendre d'être seul avant d'aborder ces derniers mois. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Steve d'avoir le besoin pratiquement compulsif de prendre son ami dans ses bras pour l'aider à restaurer un semblant de calme. A leur arrivée au camp allié, épuisés mais vivants, Steve entraîna Bucky loin de tout le monde dès qu'il le put. Son statut particulier avait quelques avantages, dont des quartiers privés. A peine la lourde toile bouchant l'ouverture était-elle retombée que Bucky avait la tête dans le cou de Steve. L'angle avait changé mais la simple familiarité du geste permettait déjà d'apaiser les nerfs à vif du brun._

_"Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à m'y faire un jour. Tu es plus grand que moi maintenant. Comment est-ce possible ?"_

_"On en parlera plus tard."_

_"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Steve ? J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, d'un seul coup tu n'étais plus là" il frappa sa poitrine du poing, "ça m'a rendu dingue, je n'arrivais plus à me maîtriser, heureusement que l'on était en embuscade à ce moment-là, sinon j'aurai tué mes propres camarades. J'ai massacré une quinzaine d'allemands avant de réussir à reprendre mes esprits. Si cela risque de se renouveler, je dois le savoir."_

_La voix du brun était fatigué mais il refuserait de lâcher le morceau sans un minimum de réponse. Steve savait qu'il ne supporterai pas d'être un danger pour leurs camarades._

_"Ca n'arrivera plus Bucky, je te le promet. Plus de séparation. J'ai cru mourir les premiers jours. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il est clair que quoi que ce soit, ce lien nous oblige à rester ensemble."_

_Il sentit le rire de Bucky contre sa peau._

_"Ca va être foutrement bizarre à expliquer à nos femmes quand on s'installera dans des maisons voisines."_

_Steve ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée qu'avec son nouveau physique, trouver une femme entrait dans le domaine du possible. Peut-être qu'il ne s'y ferait jamais, il avait passé tellement d'années persuadé que personne ne voudrait jamais de lui, personne sauf Bucky bien sûr. Le brun avait toujours tout accepté de lui, même lorsqu'il faisait moins de 60 kilos. Et il avait toujours été le centre de son univers._

_Les seules interactions suivies qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec une femme autre que sa mère (et celle de Bucky, ainsi que ses soeurs) était avec Peggy. Mais il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas ce genre de relation et la jeune femme était tellement exceptionnelle qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle le voit comme un potentiel prétendant._

_La tension dans le corps du brun avait pratiquement disparu pendant qu'ils discutaient. Ses émotions s'étaient également apaisées et Steve le sentait assez calme pour lui poser la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé._

_"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Buck ? Dans le labo, qu'est-ce Zola t'a fait ?"_

_Pour la première fois de leurs vies, Steve sentit Bucky bloquer volontairement leur lien psychique. Il s'écarta vivement et mit le maximum de distance entre eux. La douleur et la confusion devaient être pleinement visibles sur ses traits, car Bucky se rapprocha en deux enjambées, les mains tendues vers lui._

_"Excuse-moi Stevie. Je ne peux pas, même avec toi." Il attira le blond à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts entrent en contact, "un jour peut-être, mais pas maintenant."_

_En fait, ils n'en reparlèrent jamais. Après son coup à Azzano, Captain America eu le droit de former sa propre équipe. C'était difficile et dangereux, mais avec les commandos hurlants, Steve avait pour la première fois de sa vie l'impression d'être utile. Il n'aurait jamais laissé Bucky rentrer seul au pays, tout comme il n'aurait jamais pu l'obliger à signer pour un second tour après sa captivité, mais il était soulagé qu'il ait choisi de rester._

_Durant les quelques mois qui suivirent, Steve eut vraiment l'impression de faire ce pour quoi il était né. Partout où ils intervenaient, Hydra reculait. Leur travail d'équipe était sans faille, mais ce qui était le sujet de plus de remarques et de regards admiratifs était la façon dont Steve et Bucky agissaient en tandem. Ils donnaient l'excuse de leur enfance commune à chaque fois qu'on leur posait la question, mais ils savaient tous les deux que c'était grâce à leur lien qu'ils arrivaient à travailler de manière totalement synchrone. Une fois Bucky installé en hauteur avec son fusil de précision, Steve savait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de surveiller ses arrières et il pouvait se concentrer sur leur objectif du jour._

_Malgré cela, il y eu quelques fois où le danger était passé un peu trop près. C'était ces jours-là, après que les commandos soient rentrés dans le lieu qui allait leur servir de campement pour la nuit, où il leur était le plus difficile de cacher leur secret. Ces soirs-là, autour de leur maigre repas, Bucky était spécialement tendu, ne participant pas aux discussions et répondant sèchement lorsque quelqu'un insistait pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Les hommes se tournaient alors vers Steve, comme à chaque fois que leur sergent était dans une de ses humeurs. Il se contentait de hausser les épaules et de suivre le brun quand ce dernier s'éloignait une fois le repas terminé._

_Ces soirs-là, ils prenaient un risque. Ces soirs-là, Bucky avait besoin de sentir physiquement que Steve était vivant et en bonne santé et ce dernier était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. C'était de sa faute si son ami bataillait avec son instinct de protection. Alors ils s'éloignaient le plus possible du campement et ils s'asseyaient au pied d'un arbre. Parfois c'était Steve qui s'adossait au tronc et laissait assez de place au brun pour s'installer soit à côté de lui, soit entre ses jambes. Mais la plupart du temps, Bucky attrapait son poignet, le tirant à sa suite puis l'enfermant dans ses bras à la seconde ou Steve s'asseyait entre ses cuisses. Ils restaient ainsi, sans parler, le dos du blond pressé contre la poitrine du brun, leurs coeurs battant au même rythme, jusqu'à ce que Bucky le relâche. Parfois dix minutes suffisaient, parfois il fallait plusieurs heures et quelques fois( pas plus que les doigts d'une seule main), ils s'endormaient ainsi._

_Peut-être que quelqu'un les avait découvert une de ces nuits particulières, ou peut-être que leurs camarades avaient senti que le sujet était sensible, mais petit à petit les remarques s'arrêtèrent complètement. Plus aucun membre du commando hurlant, même Dum Dum avec sa grande gueule, ne se permit de parler de l'étrange relation qu'entretenaient leur capitaine et leur sergent. Ils étaient également ceux qui détournaient l'attention du sujet les rares soirs qu'ils passaient tous ensemble à la base ou dans une ville alliée._

_Ils furent les seuls à être témoin de la descente aux enfer de leur capitaine quand Bucky tomba du train en marche. A la différence de la première fois, Steve sentit leur lien disparaître et une partie de lui se faire emporter. La douleur le laissa à quatre pattes dans le wagon, devant le trou béant qui lui avait enlevé son meilleur ami. Il était encore en train de tenter de réguler sa respiration quand Gabe le trouva. Une fois le train arrêté, aucun membre du commando ne posa la moindre question, ils l'aidèrent juste à se relever et Montgomery l'accompagna dans sa tente à la seconde où ils atteignirent le camps. Chacun leur tour, ils étaient restés à son chevet, l'aidant à traverser à nouveau l'horrible processus de désintoxication et repoussant ou détournant tous les curieux._

_Quand le plus dur fut derrière lui, Steve mit toute son énergie et sa colère à poursuivre et détruire Hydra. Il y passa plusieurs mois mais enfin, il accula Schmidt. Une fois certain que son ami était vengé, plus rien ne l'empêcha de baisser les bras. Il plongea la Walkyrie dans l'océan Arctique et se laissa submerger par l'eau._

xoxoxoxoxo

A en croire les dires de Blair, il aurait dû mourir dans les Alpes. Il n'aurait pas dû survivre au moment où Bucky s'était écrasé au sol. Etait-ce le sérum qui l'avait maintenu en vie ? Il l'avait bien gardé en stase pendant soixante dix ans… Mais à part ce détail, tous ses souvenirs correspondaient aux informations que lui avait donné Blair. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter que ses capacités de guide soient découvertes ou qu'il reforme un lien avec un autre sentinelle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il arriverait à tenir éloignée la dépression qui rôdait constamment aux portes de son esprit.

**ooOoo**

Steve enchaîna les missions durant plusieurs mois. Il partait parfois avec Natasha, mais le plus souvent il partait avec Brock Rumlow et son équipe. Il faisait de moins en moins confiance au SHIELD et il n'appréciait pas du tout leurs méthodes, mais ils se battaient du bon côté et, pour le moment, il avait trop besoin de se sentir utile pour arrêter.

Cette fois par contre, il ne se posait même pas la question. Il était avec Natasha et Michael Fields, en pleine mission en Roumanie. Ils avaient retrouvé la trace du réseau d'Hydra responsable des expériences sur les enfants et étaient en route pour les libérer. Ils avaient laissé le reste de l'équipe à quelques kilomètres du complexe et s'étaient infiltrés tous les trois dans l'unique bâtiment. Ils avaient choisi de ne pas se séparer, les images satellites et les recherches menées dans les jours précédant la mission ayant montré que le bâtiment ne s'étendait que sur quelques étages en dessous d'un plain pied.

Ils ne cherchaient pas à se montrer discret, les enfants étaient retenu prisonniers ici et ils ne pourraient pas les faire sortir sans se faire repérer. Autant attirer à eux le maximum de membres d'Hydra à l'aller, cela en ferait toujours moins à gérer quand ils auraient les enfants à protéger en plus.

Ils étaient donc entrés comme si de rien n'était, mettant hors d'état de nuire toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient. Ils en avaient fini avec le lobby et le premier sous-sol quand ils arrivèrent dans le laboratoire où étaient menées les expériences. Des tables en aciers avec de larges bandes en cuir, servant à retenir quiconque serait allongé là, des instruments chirurgicaux sur des plateaux en inox, de nombreuses fioles et tubes, certains vides, d'autres remplis… Une forte odeur de sang et d'urine assaillit leurs narines et avec elle, Steve se retrouva plus de soixante-dix ans en arrière, dans un laboratoire identique, en train de libérer son meilleur ami. Une profonde colère l'envahit, soutenue par une qui n'était pas à lui. Pendant quelques instants, la sensation lui rappela tellement Bucky qu'il crut que leur lien était revenu. Sauf que c'était impossible, Bucky était mort il y avait plusieurs décennies.

Pendant que Natasha piratait les ordinateurs du laboratoire et plaçait les charges pour détruire le complexe, Michael et Steve descendirent à l'étage du dessous. Ils y trouvèrent les cellules où étaient gardés les cobayes. Chacune d'entre elle était occupée par des groupes de trois à cinq enfants, les plus jeunes ayant à peine deux ans alors que les plus vieux avaient atteint l'adolescence. Ils étaient tous excessivement maigres et les regardaient avec une terreur à peine dissimulée par la crasse qui les recouvraient. Encore une fois, il fut submergé par une colère noire. À ses côtés, Michael tremblait sous l'effet de sa propre furie. Peut-être était-ce lui que Steve avait ressenti un peu plus tôt, peut-être que ses capacités de guide se réveillaient.

Ils se firent attaquer par un groupe de gardes au moment où ils se préparaient à ouvrir les cages. Ces simples humains n'avaient aucune chance contre un super soldat et un sentinelle, mais ils permirent aux deux hommes de lâcher un peu de la colère qui bouillait en eux. Et si Steve ne retint pas sa force ou si le son des os cassant sous ses coups le fit presque sourire, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

Quand ils furent certains que tous les gardes de l'étage étaient hors d'état de nuire, ils cassèrent toutes les serrures et firent se rassembler les enfants devant les portes de l'ascenseur. Certains étaient incapables de se mouvoir seul et ils durent demander aux plus vieux de porter et soutenir les plus jeunes. Ils devaient absolument rester libre de leurs mouvements au cas où d'autres soldats pointeraient le bout de leur nez. Ils attendirent Natasha et firent monter les enfants par petit groupe. Steve monta avec le premier trajet et resta à surveiller le lobby pendant que Michael patientait à l'étage du dessous et que Natasha faisait les aller-retours.

Durant ce temps, des renforts étaient arrivés et ils étaient maintenant bloqués à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Sans les enfants, ils auraient pu se frayer un chemin à travers la petite vingtaine d'hommes regroupés à quelques dizaines de mètre de l'entrée, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Ils devaient prendre une décision, et vite, s'ils ne voulaient pas voir leurs options disparaître les unes après les autres.

"Avec le reste de l'équipe pour les prendre à revers, Michael et moi devrions pouvoir sortir et faire le ménage pendant que tu restes avec les gosses. Qu'en penses-tu Natasha ?"

"Ce serait plus rapide et efficace si nous sortions tous les trois."

"Mais les enfants seraient seuls et ils sont déjà terrorisés. Je préfère éviter ça le plus possible."

"Qu'ils prennent sur eux ! C'est l'affaire de quelques minutes."

Steve connaissait une partie du passé de Natasha, il savait qu'elle avait été entraînée dès son plus jeune âge par des gens horribles. Des personnes qui n'auraient jamais dû pouvoir s'approcher d'enfants, encore moins en avoir la charge. Il avait beau le savoir, il était toujours surpris par le manque d'empathie que l'espionne pouvait avoir envers les plus jeunes. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour autant, dieu seul savait ce que ces monstres lui avaient fait à un âge où elle aurait due être protégée contre la méchanceté du monde. Un peu comme les enfants derrière eux. Une nouvelle vague de colère l'envahit. Même si le SHIELD n'était pas parfait, tant qu'il permettrait à Steve de protéger les plus faibles, il continuerait à les aider.

"On ne sait pas s'il reste encore des membres d'Hydra dans le bâtiment. Je ne préfère pas courir de risque. Tu restes ici, Michael et moi nous ferons au plus vite."

Comme à son habitude, Natasha ne discuta pas les ordres une fois qu'ils étaient donnés et qu'elle avait émis ses suggestions. Elle s'éloigna de quelques mètres afin de transmettre les nouvelles informations à Rumlow. A son retour, ils rassemblèrent les enfants derrière le bureau du lobby, se mirent en position et attendirent les renforts.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Steve et Michael entendirent les moteurs des véhicules approchant à vive allure. Steve murmura pour Natasha qui n'avait pas leur super ouïe.

"Ils arrivent. On y va dans trente secondes. Commence à les faire sortir dès que nous avons libéré le passage."

Ils étaient déjà debout et en train de traverser en courant les portes d'entrée du complexe quand ils entendirent les premiers coups de feu. Steve envoya son bouclier sur un des gardes à sa droite pendant qu'il assommait le plus proche de lui d'un coup de poing sur la tête. Il bifurqua légèrement et sauta pour rattraper son bouclier au vol. Il se cacha ensuite derrière et laissa plusieurs balles s'écraser sur la surface. Il en profita pour jeter un oeil autour de lui : Michael était en train de mettre hors d'état de nuire les membres d'Hydra sur sa gauche alors que Rumlow et le reste de l'équipe s'occupaient de la dernière ligne. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui, donc il se concentra à nouveau sur sa propre tâche.

Trois hommes étaient en train de l'approcher, deux lui firent face pendant que le troisième tentait de le contourner et de le prendre par surprise. C'est dans ces situations de combat là que Bucky lui manquait le plus. Steve n'aurait jamais eu à s'occuper de ce type avec le sniper pour couvrir ses arrières. Il allait devoir se débarrasser des deux gars devant lui avant de gérer le dernier. Il accrocha son bouclier dans son dos et s'élança droit devant lui. Il désarma le premier avec un coup de pied qui brisa net le poignet qu'il atteignit. Il utilisa l'élan qui lui restait pour placer un second coup directement dans le ventre de son second assaillant. Celui-ci recula violemment sur plusieurs mètres avant de tomber au sol. Steve eut tout juste le temps de rouler derrière un jeep avant que des balles ne se plantent à la place où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Il longea rapidement le flanc du véhicule et sauta au dessus du capot. Quand il se réceptionna de l'autre côté, il saisit le dernier poignet valide de son opposant, l'attira à lui pendant qu'il pivotait et lui planta le coude dans le plexus solaire. L'homme s'affaissa, luttant pour retrouver sa respiration.

Steve entendit le sifflement du couteau avant que celui-ci ne fasse contact. Il se retourna en levant les bras, bloquant efficacement le coup qu'avait prévu de lui asséner dans le cou le troisième homme. Ce dernier récupéra rapidement et balança son poids équitablement entre ses deux jambes. Il feinta plusieurs fois, surveillant la moindre ouverture. Le gars était bon et Steve se laissa quelques instants pour profiter d'un combat qui ne finirait pas en trente secondes. Il descendit volontairement son épaule droite, découvrant légèrement son flanc gauche. Comme il s'y attendait, le type ne laissa pas passer l'occasion et il tenta d'atteindre les côtes de Steve avec sa lourde botte. Il aurait pu laisser passer ce coup, le costume que lui avait fabriqué Stark aurait amorti une grande partie des dommages et ses capacités de guérison aurait fait le reste, mais où aurait été le fun ? Il posa donc un genou a terre, bloquant le pied avec son épaule et levant le bras pour arrêter le couteau qui descendait rapidement vers lui.

Son adversaire n'était définitivement pas mauvais et en d'autres circonstances, Steve aurait laissé traîner leur combat un peu plus longtemps. Mais des enfants attendaient et ils avaient besoin d'être mis en sécurité le plus rapidement possible. Au lieu de laisser le garde se reculer et reprendre une position défensive, Steve utilisa sa vitesse de super soldat pour se relever en même temps que lui et suivre son mouvement. Il lui assena plusieurs violents coups de poings dans les côtes, les sentant se briser sous ses mains, avant de l'envoyer s'écraser contre un de ses collègues qui arrivait pour l'aider. Les deux hommes tombèrent sous l'impact et Steve n'eut plus qu'à assommer le soutien avec un coup de bouclier bien placé.

Un rapide tour sur lui même lui apprit que plus aucun membre d'Hydra n'était une menace. Il s'approcha donc de Natasha qui avait commencé à guider les enfants vers leurs véhicules.

"Tu t'es bien amusé ?"

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix de la jeune femme, mais Steve ne put s'empêcher de rougir à sa remarque. Il n'était pas censé prendre plaisir dans aucune partie d'une mission. Malgré le masque qu'il portait, Natasha remarqua sa gêne et comme il n'était pas dans sa nature de laisser tomber un sujet, elle ajouta :

"Je pense que je vais mettre dans mon rapport que Captain America devient imprécis à cause de son grand âge. Il lui a fallu trois coups de trop pour finir son adversaire."

Steve grogna en s'éloignant.

"Dans mon temps, les jeunes avaient plus de respect pour leurs aînés. Jamais ma mère ne m'aurait laissé parler comme cela !"

"Tu oublies que j'ai été élevée en Russie. Là-bas le respect se gagne, quel que soit ton âge."

Steve ne prit pas la peine de répondre cette fois. Natasha avait un besoin pratiquement compulsif d'avoir le dernier mot et cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas de la laisser gagner sur des sujets aussi frivoles.

Il rejoignit Rumlow et Michael qui discutaient autour d'une carte de la zone.

"Je pense que la méthode la plus rapide pour sortir d'ici est de prendre cette route. Elle est bien entretenue, nous atteindrons la prochaine ville en trois quart d'heure."

Rumlow avait un bon argument, plus longtemps ils gardaient les enfants avec eux, plus en danger ils seraient. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour protéger efficacement autant de véhicules. Ils le savaient avant de partir en mission, mais la rapidité et la discrétion nécessaires avaient primé sur d'autres prérogatives.

"Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit une bonne idée. L'alarme a forcément été donné, nous avons éliminé la première vague de renfort, mais il est impossible qu'une seconde ne soit pas en chemin. Si nous prenons cette route, nous les croiserons à un moment ou à un autre. Nous devrions reprendre le même trajet qu'à l'aller. Cap, vous en pensez quoi ?"

Steve étudia la carte en détail. Michael avait raison, s'ils prenaient la route, ils se retrouveraient nez à nez avec une quantité inconnue de membres d'Hydra. D'un autre côté, plus il perdraient du temps à atteindre la branche locale du Shield et plus ils prenaient le risque de se faire repérer. A la différence de leur arrivée, Hydra les cherchait. Il pointa du doigt une fine ligne sur la carte qui se situait à quelques kilomètres au sud de leur position.

"Nous allons passer par cette petite route secondaire. La route principale est trop dangereuse, mais nous ne pouvons traverser le terrain par lequel nous sommes venus. Il est beaucoup trop accidenté, n'oubliez pas que certains de ces enfants sont grièvement blessés. Cela reste un trajet d'un peu plus d'une heure, mais c'est le meilleur compromis que nous pourrons atteindre. Mettez deux membres de notre équipe dans chaque voiture, je prendrai place dans celle de tête et Michael gérera la dernière. Nous sommes les plus à même de détecter un problème s'il advient. On part dès qu'on est prêt."

Comme à chaque fois, tout le monde suivit ses directive sans poser de questions. Heureusement cette fois encore, ses décisions se révélèrent être les bonnes car ils atteignirent sans encombre le bâtiment abritant l'antenne du Shield la plus proche. Ils y laissèrent leur précieux chargement avec l'assurance qu'ils y seraient protégé avant de monter dans l'avion les ramenant au bercail.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir tout le monde !
> 
> Surprise Sana ! Je suis certaine que tu ne t'attendais pas à avoir le chapitre suivant si vite. En fait, nous sommes passés d'un OS à une fic avec deux chapitres à une fic avec trois chapitres. Tout ca parce qu'elle refuse obstinément de faire ce que je veux (Flo'w ! je t'entends rire d'ici, je te prie d'arrêter).
> 
> Sinon je voulais tous vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à ce texte et un merci super spécial pour Louisana qui a bêta le tout à la vitesse de l'éclair. (et avec talent !)
> 
> J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.
> 
> Une dernière petite chose : si la violence et le sang vous dérangent, je vous conseille de sauter la fin de ce texte. Du genre il vaudrait mieux vous arrêter après : "le soulevant du sol sans la moindre difficulté, que Steve sortit de sa torpeur. "
> 
> A bientôt pour le troisième (et j'espère vraiment) dernier chapitre.

Steve avait fini par reprendre une vie à peu près réglée. Jamais il n'aurait utilisé le mot "normal", parce que rien de normal ne lui était arrivé depuis son réveil. Il n'y avait rien de normal à se réveiller d'un sommeil long de soixante-dix ans sans avoir pris une ride, rien de normal à faire équipe avec un demi-dieu, un homme en armure intelligente ou une version atomique du Docteur Jekkyl et Mister Hyde, rien de normal à repousser une armée d'extra-terrestres venant d'une autre dimension dans les rues de New-York.

Donc il n'avait pas repris une vie normale, mais il faisait de son mieux pour qu'elle y ressemble le plus possible, d'autant plus aux abords de chez lui. Il avait refusé de vivre dans la tour que Tony avait construit pour les Avengers, ainsi que dans l'une des nombreuses bases du SHIELD. Il voulait son indépendance, savoir qu'il était une personne et pas seulement un symbole, il voulait que les gens autour de lui côtoient Steve Rogers, pas Captain America. Il ne voulait pas non plus les mettre en danger, ses voisins menant tous une vie classique, loin de super-soldats, de super-héros et de super-vilains.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'il n'apprécia pas le moins du monde que Fury s'invite chez lui. Blessé ou pas, que le SHIELD soit infiltré ou pas, il n'avait pas à pénétrer dans son appartement. Si on lui demandait son avis, Fury l'avait bien cherché avec tous ses secrets. Mais Steve n'était pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un dans le besoin et, d'après les quelques informations que Nick lui avait donné, il était réellement en danger et coupé de ses principales ressources. Et quelque chose n'allait pas : depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, il avait une sensation étrange, comme un souvenir dont il essayait de se rappeler mais qui restait juste à la limite de son esprit.

Alors qu'il se décidait à apporter l'aide que Fury lui avait demandé, plusieurs coups de feu retentirent. Ils furent précédés par le bruit d'une vitre se brisant, la menace était donc à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Jetant un oeil à travers sa fenêtre trouée, il aperçut brièvement un éclat métallique depuis le toit de l'immeuble d'en face.

Il attrapa Nick pour le mettre à l'abri et se retourna vivement quand il entendit des pas dans son entrée. C'était sa voisine, la jeune infirmière, qui apparemment travaillait pour le SHIELD elle aussi. Il la laissa s'occuper de son patron pendant qu'il prenait en chasse l'assassin responsable de cette attaque.

Il se jeta à travers la fenêtre de son appartement et atterrit dans les bureaux installés de l'autre côté de la ruelle, un étage en dessous du sien. A travers une verrière, il eut le temps de voir sa cible s'élancer sur le toit et il se mit immédiatement en chasse. La sensation bizarre qui tambourinait dans sa tête s'était renforcée. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose dans son cerveau lui criait que c'était important.

Il essaya de mieux la définir pendant qu'il courait, mais cela lui demandait trop de concentration. Il devait absolument rattraper ce type et il avait besoin de toute son attention pendant qu'il prenait ses virages, sautait sur et au-dessus du mobilier, traversait les portes ou les murs avec son bouclier en avant pour amortir le choc et perdre le moins de vitesse possible. Il arriva de l'autre côté du bâtiment juste à temps pour voir l'homme qu'il poursuivait sauter du toit et repartir à peine avait-il touché le sol de l'autre côté.

La voix à l'intérieur de son cerveau hurlait maintenant, mais il était trop proche de son but pour s'arrêter et l'écouter. Il se jeta à la suite de l'assassin, atterrissant à son tour sur le toit d'un troisième immeuble. Il était maintenant assez proche pour l'atteindre avec son bouclier, il le jeta donc vers l'ombre qui continuait de s'éloigner.

Quelques instants avant que le contact ne se fasse, l'homme se retourna et attrapa le disque d'une seule main. Steve n'eut que quelques secondes pour s'en étonner avant que le bouclier ne revienne vers lui à grande vitesse. La force de l'impact le fit reculer de pratiquement un mètre. Quand il releva la tête, le type avait disparu.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de bien le voir malgré sa vue améliorée. Il avait les cheveux bruns et longs, lui arrivant aux épaules et il portait un masque qui couvrait tout le bas de son visage. Sa tenue de combat avait paru être en kevlar modifiée, mais le détail le plus étonnant avait été son bras gauche. Steve ne savait pas si c'était une arme recouvrant son propre bras ou une prothèse, mais il semblait être composé de plaques de métal imbriquées les unes dans les autres et une étoile rouge était gravée sur l'épaule. Le type avait été capable d'arrêter le bouclier de Steve avec ce bras, il l'avait même renvoyé avec assez de force pour le faire glisser en arrière.

Steve se pencha par dessus la balustrade et essaya d'apercevoir le moindre détail qui lui permettrait de continuer à suivre cet assassin. Il avait peu d'espoir mais il se devait de vérifier avant de retourner dans son appartement et faire face à ce qu'il y trouverait. Mais bien sûr, ce fut en vain.

Quand il redescendit enfin, il vit les lueurs des ambulance et de la police bien avant d'arriver sur place. Il rejoignit sa voisine qui attendait sur le trottoir.

"Ils viennent de l'emmener à l'hôpital. J'ai prévenu Hill, elle va faire le nécessaire pour le protéger."  
"Il est un peu tard non ?"  
"Il était vivant au moment de son départ, il va avoir les meilleurs chirurgiens …"

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et le sourire de Steve quand il la quitta pour se rendre à l'hôpital était forcé. Même s'il n'appréciait pas Nick Fury, à aucun moment il n'avait souhaité ce qui lui était arrivé.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant, quand la tension fut à peu près retombée, qu'il remarqua que la voix qui l'avait dérangé pendant toute la course poursuite s'était pratiquement tue et qu'il n'entendait plus qu'un très léger murmure. Par contre, la sensation qu'il supposait être liée à la voix était toujours là, à la périphérie de ses pensées, toujours inaccessible mais bien présente.

**ooOoo**

Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants, mais ils avaient peut-être la solution à leurs problèmes les plus pressants avec eux dans la voiture.

Steve avait dû demander de l'aide à Sam. Après sa fuite du Triskelion et sa petite promenade dans le New Jersey avec Natasha, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait très peu de connaissances en dehors du SHIELD et des Avengers et les premiers étaient à la base du problème et les seconds étaient tous surveillés. Il s'en était excusé et le fait de le mettre en danger pesait sur sa conscience mais Sam avait insisté. Ils avaient convenu d'un plan qui s'était déroulé à la perfection et ils étaient désormais en route pour une endroit tranquille où enregistrer la confession de Jasper Sitwell.

Ce dernier était en train de se plaindre quand la voix qui n'avait jamais cessé de murmurer dans la tête de Steve se fit entendre plus fortement. Il avait ressenti des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes à plusieurs reprises ces dernières quarante-huit heures. De la colère parfois, mais surtout de la peur, une terreur si abjecte qu'il était heureux de n'en percevoir qu'une minuscule part. Les deux événements étaient forcément liés, leur apparition était trop proche pour être une simple coïncidence et Steve craignait que ses pouvoirs de guides ne soient en train de revenir. Qui savait ce que le sérum avait bien pu faire ? Peut-être qu'il était également capable de réparer ce qui s'était brisé en lui quand Bucky était mort.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la voix gagnait en volume et quand quelque chose atterrit sur leur toit de voiture, Steve sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. A la différence de la première fois et grâce à Natasha, il avait maintenant un nom et un curriculum vitae : le soldat de l'hiver. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de réagir et leur ticket de sortie de crise s'était fait expulser de la voiture. Natasha eut à peine le temps de quitter le siège passager et de s'asseoir sur ses genoux qu'une balle se logeait dans son appui-tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, un second projectile passa à quelques centimètre du crâne de Steve, puis de celui de Sam. Ce type était vraiment doué, il fallait absolument le faire descendre de leur toit.

Steve saisit le pommeau de vitesse et passa la marche arrière, bloquant efficacement les roues. Ils virent passer l'assassin d'Hydra au dessus de leur capot. Il atterrit lourdement sur l'asphalte, roulant sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter en plantant les doigts de sa main gauche dans le macadam. Ce bras allait être un vrai problème. A la différence de la nuit où il avait assassiné Fury, ses yeux n'étaient pas visibles, cachés par une paire de lunettes. Il portait toujours le masque, ce qui le rendait encore plus difficile à identifier.

Les voitures continuaient à rouler autour d'eux pendant qu'ils restaient à s'observer, cherchant la plus petite ouverture à utiliser. Steve en profita pour s'éclaircir les idées, les cris à l'intérieur de son crâne étant assez fort pour le déconcentrer. Au moment où Natasha sortit son arme, leur voiture fut percutée par un des véhicules d'intervention du SHIELD. Sam tenta de reprendre le contrôle de leur voiture, mais l'entreprise était vouée à l'échec à la seconde où le soldat arracha le volant. L'accident qui suivit était inévitable, mais ils auraient dû être plus prudent ensuite. Ils avaient été séparés et de sa position dans le bus où il avait terminé sa chute, Steve ne voyait aucun de ses coéquipiers. Mais il entendait des coups de feu et des explosions à quelques centaines de mètres autour de lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'espérer que ses deux amis allaient bien.

Les passagers étaient heureusement tous sortis du véhicule quand ses anciens collègues du SHIELD lui tirèrent dessus à travers le plancher du bus. Il avait perdu son bouclier pendant sa chute et il n'avait aucun moyen de parer les projectiles qui pleuvaient autour de ne pouvait pas rester à l'intérieur. Tôt ou tard, une balle allait atteindre le réservoir d'essence et faire exploser le véhicule, et lui avec. Sa seule issue était la vitre arrière et il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible dans cette direction.

Dieu devait être de son côté, car il retrouva son bouclier juste à côté du bus et il put se protéger derrière pendant qu'Hydra continuait à l'arroser de balles. Il utilisa les capacités du vibranium pour en retourner certaines à l'envoyeur, éliminant un à un les hommes qui lui faisaient face. Il aperçut Sam sur le pont supérieur quand ce dernier abattit un des soldats cherchant à le contourner. Au moins, son ami était vivant et armé. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Natasha, ni du soldat de l'hiver, ce qui était une très mauvaise nouvelle. La jeune espionne était extrêmement douée mais Steve avait la conviction qu'elle ne serait pas de taille à affronter cet assassin. Il se débarrassa rapidement du dernier homme et tenta de localiser son amie. Il était maintenant persuadé que la sensation qui avait recommencé à le harceler et la voix qui lui était associé étaient liés à ce type, ce soldat. Elles n'étaient jamais aussi fortes et impérieuses que lorsqu'il était proche. Il ne savait toujours pas définir ce que cette sensation était, ni décrypter ce que la voix disait mais il savait que s'il les laissait prendre le contrôle, elles l'emmèneraient exactement où il voulait aller.

Il atteignit la scène de combat juste à temps : quelques secondes de plus et le soldat de l'hiver aurait tué Natasha. En l'état actuel des choses, elle était blessée, mais capable de se déplacer et de se défendre si nécessaire. Cela devrait suffire à rassurer Steve, car il allait avoir besoin de toutes son attention s'il voulait sortir victorieux de son combat avec l'assassin le plus doué d'Hydra. Comme il s'en était douté, ce bras était une véritable calamité. Même avec son bouclier, il eu du mal à retenir le coup que le soldat avait asséné. Vu de près, il était évident que c'était une prothèse, mais qui donc avait les connaissances pour fabriquer ce genre de chose ? Non seulement elle avait une force surhumaine, mais en plus elle était souple et rapide. Pour le moment, Steve n'avait pas vu une seule encoche ou interstice à exploiter sur toute la surface du membre. Elle offrait un avantage certain au soldat de l'hiver, dont le mec n'avait absolument pas besoin.

Il était efficace, visiblement surentraîné et sans la moindre hésitation. Il passait d'une arme à l'autre sans effort. A chaque fois que Steve arrivait à le désarmer ou qu'un chargeur se vidait, il sortait un nouvel équipement de quelque part. Ils étaient déjà passés par le fusil d'assaut, l'arme automatique et celle de poing quand ils en arrivèrent aux mains. Steve essaya de se concentrer sur les mouvements de son adversaire mais le brouhaha installé dans son crâne avait atteint un tel volume qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que la voix tentait de lui dire mais il sentait qu'il en était proche, qu'elle l'attendait derrière un voile fin et pratiquement transparent. Son manque de concentration permit au soldat de lui arracher son bouclier et de l'envoyer voler à l'aide d'un coup de pied plein placé. Merde ! Le mec avait une sacré force, est-ce que ses jambes étaient des prothèses également ?

Il s'élança à nouveau vers le gars et ne réussit à éviter la collision avec son propre bouclier que grâce à ses réflexes améliorés. La façon dont son arme pénétra les portes du van derrière lui lui fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Heureusement qu'il l'avait évité, ce coup aurait fait des dégâts, super-soldat ou pas. L'assassin devait être à court d'arme à feu parce qu'il avait sorti un couteau et quelque chose disait à Steve qu'il était encore plus dangereux avec cette arme blanche qu'avec un SIG-Sauer.

Il eu toute les peines du monde à suivre l'emplacement du couteau à chaque instant. Son adversaire changeait constamment la façon dont il le tenait et il passait d'une main à l'autre pendant qu'il attaquait ou se défendait. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups avant que Steve ne réussisse à placer un uppercut qui fit reculer son opposant. Il profita de son avantage pour l'attaquer à nouveau et le désarmer. Plus leur combat durait et plus Steve avait l'impression qu'ils prenaient de la vitesse, comme s'ils apprenaient les habitudes de l'autre. Plus étrange encore, c'était comme s'ils commençaient leurs mouvements en même temps et non pas en réaction à ceux de l'autre. C'était grisant et totalement dangereux mais il n'avait pas ressenti cette impression de synchronisation depuis que Bucky était mort.

La voix augmenta brusquement de volume, au point que Steve n'arriva plus à entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cela lui coûta sa prise sur ses sens et il se retrouva immédiatement acculé contre le flanc d'un véhicule, un couteau à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ils glissèrent jusqu'à l'arrière du van où était toujours encastré son bouclier. Il réussit à se débarrasser de l'assassin assez longtemps pour le récupérer. Maintenant qu'il avait son arme dans les mains, il réussit petit à petit à prendre l'avantage. Le soldat de l'hiver avait lui aussi sorti un nouveau couteau et il essayait par tous les moyens de le lui planter dans le corps mais Steve bloqua chacune de ses tentatives.

Quand, enfin, il arriva à saisir le type au visage, plusieurs choses arrivèrent en un temps très court. Premièrement, il sentit le masque recouvrant le visage du soldat céder et leurs peaux entrer en contact. Deuxièmement, un frisson identique parcourut leurs deux corps avant que Steve n'envoie le soldat à plusieurs mètres de lui. Troisièmement, il comprit enfin ce que la voix disait : elle hurlait sans cesse "Bucky ! Bucky ! Bucky ! Bucky !" et quatrièmement, le dernier voile qui recouvrait encore la sensation bizarre à l'arrière de son cerveau se leva et il la reconnut pour ce qu'elle était. Mais c'était impossible !

Steve était complètement sonné, la voix continuait sa litanie mais elle avait baissé d'un ton, comme si c'était leur combat qui la poussait à se manifester. Quand le soldat de l'hiver se retourna, les yeux de Steve lui confirmèrent ce qu'il savait déjà, même s'il refusait encore d'y croire. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait des tonnes de question mais le seul son qui quitta ses lèvres fut :

"Bucky."

Son ami avait l'air aussi perdu que lui, mais Steve n'arrivait pas à ressentir la confusion qui était pleinement visible sur son visage.

"C'est qui ça, Bucky ?"

Quand Bucky prépara son arme pour faire feu, Sam arriva dans son dos et l'envoya rouler à plusieurs mètres. Il se releva rapidement et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se battre, hésita. Il leva finalement son arme mais dû se mettre à l'abri pour éviter une roquette arrivant droit sur lui. Steve se retourna et aperçut Natasha appuyée sur sur une voiture un peu en retrait derrière lui. Quand il fit à nouveau volte-face, Bucky avait disparu. Il le sentait toujours, très faiblement, comme s'ils étaient chacun à un bout de la planète mais il était bien là. Leur lien était toujours actif. Maintenant qu'ils ne se battaient plus, la voix était devenue totalement silencieuse. Elle ne semblait intervenir uniquement lorsque lui et Bucky se battaient ou avaient l'intention de le faire.

Peut être que s'il n'avait pas été aussi sonné par sa découverte, ils auraient pu s'enfuir. Mais dans l'état actuel des chose, il ne put que se plier aux ordres de Rumlow et se laisser embarquer dans un véhicule du SHIELD.

**ooOoo**

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il était surpris, mais franchement il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

À la seconde où Hill était apparue comme par magie, il aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais on pouvait lui pardonner, il avait eu un sacré choc sur ce pont. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que Bucky était vivant. Comment était-ce possible ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Et à son bras ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnu, ni lui, ni son propre prénom. Toutes ces questions et bien d'autres encore se bousculaient dans son crâne et rendait Steve à moitié dingue.

En tout cas, Fury était vivant. Bucky l'avait raté. D'après Natasha, c'était un fait assez rare pour être relevé : peu de cibles échappaient au soldat de l'hiver. Steve avait voulu voir un peu de son ami, de leur lien dans ce fait, mais il n'en avait parlé à personne.

Malgré son manque de concentration, ils avaient mis au point un plan pour empêcher Hydra de prendre le contrôle du projet Insight. Pendant qu'ils réglaient les derniers détails, Steve sentit à nouveau de la colère passer dans le lien qu'il avait avec Bucky. Elle fut très rapidement suivi par la même peur qui l'avait saisi quelques temps auparavant, puis par une violente douleur. Il les ressentait à peine lui-même, vu l'état actuel de leur lien. Bucky devait souffrir le martyr et il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Steve avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se lancer à sa recherche immédiatement. Il cacha son agitation du mieux qu'il put et quitta la pièce dès qu'il en eu l'occasion. Il monta au sommet du barrage où ils s'étaient cachés, cherchant l'air frais et la solitude.

Il tenta de se calmer, autant pour lui (il allait avoir besoin de toute sa tête pour la mission qui les attendaient) que pour soutenir Bucky du mieux qu'il pouvait. La douleur s'était arrêtée pendant qu'il escaladait les nombreux escaliers qui menaient à la surface et son emprise sur leur lien s'était amoindrie peu de temps après. Il ne savait pas ce que Hydra avait fait à Bucky mais ça avait affaibli leur lien. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il ne l'avait jamais senti jusqu'à ces derniers jours. Il devait absolument le sortir de cet endroit. il aviserait ensuite sur la meilleure méthode pour lui faire récupérer la mémoire.

Il n'avait pas pu expliquer à Sam pourquoi il était si certain que Bucky était encore là, quelque part derrière le contrôle mental qu'avait Hydra sur lui. Du moins, pas sans lui expliquer la nature exacte de leur relation. Or Steve n'avait encore parlé à personne de ses capacités de guide et ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de le faire.

Après que Sam soit redescendu, il resta encore dix minutes à l'air libre avant de se mettre en route. Ils devaient repartir vers Washington dans moins d'une heure.

**ooOoo**

Ils avaient déjà repris le contrôle de deux héliporteurs et lui et Sam étaient en route pour récupérer le troisième. Bucky était dans le coin, Steve le savait, il le sentait, même s'il n'arrivait pas à situer sa position exacte. Ce qui était bien dommage, car cette information lui aurait évité de se faire éjecter du pont de l'appareil. Cela faisait deux fois que Bucky le séparait de ses équipiers et à chaque fois, il n'avait rien pu faire pour les aider à combattre. Heureusement, Sam n'était pas blessé. Mais il avait perdu ses ailes et ne pourrait pas le rejoindre et l'aider à terminer leur mission.

Ils commençaient à manquer de temps et la réussite de leur entreprise ne reposait plus que sur ses épaules. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il ignorait juste s'il en serait capable. Pendant qu'il avançait lentement vers son objectif, il entendait la voix dans son crâne répéter sans cesse : "Non ! Non ! Non" Il comprenait le sentiment, il ne voulait pas se battre contre son meilleur ami, il aurait préféré s'arracher lui-même le coeur mais Bucky n'avait pas du tout les mêmes états d'âme : il l'attendait sur la passerelle menant au centre de contrôle à distance de l'héliporteur.

La première chose que le blond ressentit fut du soulagement. Il avait enduré la peur et la douleur de Bucky à peine deux heures auparavant mais il semblait en bonne santé. Quoi que Hydra lui ai fait, cela n'avait pas eu d'effet durable visible au premier abord.

Aucun des deux hommes ne bougeait. Pendant qu'ils restaient à se fixer, Steve essaya de toutes ses forces d'atteindre son sentinelle à travers leur connexion, mais rien ne lui revenait. Le lien était bien là, il le sentait, mais c'était comme si son ami était un canevas blanc, une coquille vide, sans envie ou émotions.

Il lutta pour calmer sa respiration. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir de crise d'asthme, mais le mélange de panique et de colère était en train de l'étouffer. Lui, plus que quiconque au monde, savait que le brun ressentait toujours tout plus fort que le reste de la population. Bucky était quelqu'un de passionné, il adorait ou détestait, il était serein ou furieux, effondré ou extatique. Il ne faisait jamais dans la demi-mesure et Steve avait toujours été là pour arrondir les angles et adoucir ces sentiments trop extrêmes.

Mais Bucky n'avait pas besoin de lui pour cela, le Bucky en face de lui ne ressentait plus rien et c'était ce fait qui était en train de paralyser Steve, au point de l'empêcher de respirer. Et s'il ne pouvait pas le sauver ? S'ils se battaient et qu'il soit obligé de tuer son sentinelle ? Des millions de vie étaient en jeu, de pauvres gens, des gens biens qui ne méritaient pas de mourir juste parce qu'ils ne pensaient pas comme Hydra et représentaient un potentiel danger pour l'organisation créé par Schmit.

Steve contempla quelques instants l'idée d'abandonner, de faire demi-tour et de refuser le combat que son ami avait l'intention d'avoir. Mais, à cet instant, il était Captain America : le monde avait besoin de lui. Steve Rogers allait devoir passer au second plan et peut-être sacrifier encore une fois la personne qui lui était la plus importante.

Il ravala sa panique. Il devait remplacer cette carte. C'était le point le plus urgent pour l'instant quoi qu'en dise la voix qui s'était remise à hurler. Est-ce que Bucky l'entendait aussi ? Est-ce qu'il comprenait ce que cela voulait dire ? Se rappelait-il qui ils étaient et leur enfance ? A l'époque, ils ignoraient tout des guides et des sentinelles, mais ils avaient toujours su que leur rôle était de veiller l'un sur l'autre. Était-ce quelque chose que Hydra lui avait pris également ?

"Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça."

Steve décida de laisser tout ce qu'il ressentait traverser leur lien, de ne rien cacher, ni taire, dans l'espoir que quelque chose arriverait à toucher le soldat en face de lui. Soit tout le désespoir, la tristesse et la presque panique que ressentait Steve ne l'atteignit pas, soit il s'en moquait mais Bucky ne laissa rien apparaître et continua à le fixer.

Il avait perdu assez de temps.

Il jeta son bouclier. Bien évidemment, Bucky le bloqua de son bras gauche et Steve eu à peine le temps de le récupérer et de se protéger derrière que son ami faisait feu. Il réussit à arrêter plusieurs balles mais son adversaire avait appris de leur première altercation. Il pointait un Glock 19 et un P226R sur lui et le bouclier de Steve ne pouvait couvrir la totalité de l'angle créé par les deux armes. Une balle passa sa défense et effleura son flanc. Pas dangereux mais douloureux. Il repoussa son adversaire d'un mètre et profita des quelques secondes de répit pour cloisonner autant que possible la voix vers l'arrière de ses pensées. Elle était devenue hystérique à la seconde où le brun l'avait blessé. Il avait envie de crier, de faire réagir son ami. Si cette voix était la manifestation de leur lien, elle devait aussi être en train de hurler dans son crâne, de lui demander d'arrêter !

Bucky avait abandonné les armes à feu et l'attendait devant la console de contrôle, un couteau à la main. Steve commençait réellement à détester cette passion que son ami semblait avoir développé pendant qu'il dormait dans la glace. Avec la série de coups et parades suivantes, il réussit à repousser son assaillant et à prendre sa place devant le clavier. Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'ouvrir et après avoir repoussé son ami encore une fois, saisit la carte qu'il devait changer. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps d'insérer celle qu'il possédait avant que Bucky ne revienne à la charge.

Cette fois, ce fut le brun qui prit l'avantage et les fit basculer tous deux au dessus de la barrière entourant la passerelle. La chute força Steve à lâcher son bouclier et sa précieuse cargaison. Il devait absolument la récupérer avant de remonter. Heureusement, elle n'était pas tombée sur le sol de verre mais sur le même promontoire que les deux combattants. Mais il ne fut pas aussi chanceux la seconde fois : quand Bucky l'obligea à la lâcher, elle atterrit plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas. Se débarrassant à nouveau de Bucky (et n'était-ce pas un crève-coeur quand la seule chose qu'il voulait était de le serrer dans ses bras ?), il sauta dans le vide et courut vers le circuit.

Cette fois encore, le soldat d'Hydra l'arrêta d'un jet de bouclier juste avant qu'il atteigne son objectif. S'il en avait le temps et si le fait n'était pas aussi ennuyeux, Steve se montrerait admiratif de la façon dont son ami avait réussi à maîtriser son arme aussi rapidement. Mais il n'avait pas le temps : Bucky avait recommencé à lui tirer dessus et quand ils repassèrent au corps à corps, il réussit à lui planter la totalité de la lame de son couteau dans l'épaule.

La douleur était plus mentale que physique. Il peinait à contenir la voix et se faire blesser par Bucky était tellement étranger à ce qu'ils étaient que son cerveau était à l'agonie. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler le fait que son sentinelle était en train d'essayer de le tuer. Et cela empira quand Steve lui cassa le bras pour lui faire lâcher la carte. Mais malgré cela, le brun la gardait dans son poings serré. Steve modifia sa prise sur son ami, coupant ses voies respiratoires.

La voix hurlait et les émotions de Bucky étaient enfin réapparues dans la psyché du blond, créant un maelström de sentiments et sensations qu'il avait du mal à retenir. Il se répéta en boucle "je ne vais pas le tuer, juste le rendre inconscient" jusqu'à le corps de son ami s'affaisse sur lui. Il devait se dépêcher mais chaque pas qui l'éloignait du brun sans savoir s'il allait bien le faisait mourir un peu plus de l'intérieur.

Il sentit quand Bucky reprit connaissance : douleur, colère et peur traversèrent leur lien, laissant Steve à deux doigts de vomir. C'était lui qui avait placé tous ces sentiments dans la tête de son ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. S'il s'arrêtait, tout ce qu'il avait enduré ces dernières minutes n'auraient servi à rien. De plus, il ne pourrait pas aider Bucky sans arrêter définitivement Hydra.

La balle qui traversa sa cuisse le fit tomber mais il continua à avancer. Il y était presque, et il guérirait de toute façon, le sérum y veillerait. Celle qui atteignit son abdomen quelques secondes plus tard était une toute autre histoire : cette blessure avait la capacité de le tuer s'il ne recevait pas des soins rapidement. Il y avait pourtant un point positif : il sentait quelque chose changer en Bucky. Ce n'était pratiquement rien mais, dans le mélange de sentiments négatifs provenant des deux hommes, au milieu de la douleur physique et mentale qu'ils s'infligeaient, la minuscule hésitation que son ami ressentait permettait à Steve de s'accrocher à un maigre espoir. Il se servit de cet espoir pour se relever et insérer la carte à l'emplacement prévu.

Il fut presque soulagé de donner l'ordre à Hill de tirer. Il allait faire tout son possible pour sauver Bucky, mais s'il n'y parvenait pas, il resterait à bord de l'appareil. Peut être que cette fois, l'héliporteur réussirait la où la Valkyrie avait échoué.

En attendant, les tirs des canons et les explosions faisaient pleuvoir des centaines de débris autour de lui. Il était en train de s'approcher de la barrière pour surveiller les alentours quand une brusque douleur le fit s'écrouler au sol. Bucky ! Maintenant que sa mission était terminée, plus rien ne l'empêchait d'aller secourir son ami. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur la verrière de l'héliporteur. La douleur des différentes blessures accumulées commençait à brouiller ses pensées et il ne sentait plus du tout l'incertitude et l'hésitation qui avait pointé le bout de son nez dans la psyché de son sentinelle. Tout ce qui restait était de la douleur et de la terreur. Bucky était terrorisé. Il était bloqué sous une poutre en métal, certainement tombée du toit. Il se savait totalement à la merci de Steve et cela le remplissait d'une panique qui éclipsait tout le reste. Le blond essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de le calmer, de lui faire comprendre à travers leur lien qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal et souhaitait l'aider, mais Bucky le regardait approcher les yeux plein de terreur.

Steve sentit une nouvelle vague de fureur l'envahir. Cette fois, c'était bel et bien la sienne. S'il s'en sortait, il trouverait et mettrait hors d'état de nuire toutes les personnes qui étaient responsables de l'état de son ami. Ils les avaient forcé à se battre et maintenant Bucky le voyait comme une menace. Et c'était sans compter toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient dû lui faire subir pendant les années où il était resté entre leurs griffes. Steve utilisa l'énergie fournie par cette colère pour soulever l'énorme masse de métal et permettre au brun de se libérer.

Steve essaya de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans sa tête, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il y était seul qu'il avait du mal à définir où ses propres pensées commençaient et où celles de Bucky s'arrêtaient. Par chance, la voix s'était calmée et son volume était redevenu gérable. L'hésitation qu'il avait senti un peu plus tôt chez son ami était de retour, un peu plus forte qu'avant et accompagnée d'une bonne dose de confusion.

Mais tout n'était pas parfait pour autant, les héliporteurs étaient en train de tomber en ruine autour d'eux et les blessures qu'ils s'étaient infligés l'un à l'autre avaient bien entamé leurs réserves d'énergie. Steve n'avait plus le temps d'attendre. Il décida de renouer le dialogue, espérant faire entendre raison à son ami avant qu'il ne soit trop tard :

"Tu me connais"

"Non"

La douleur que fit naître le coup de Bucky était purement physique cette fois. Il n'y avait plus de hurlement dans sa tête, comme si toute envie de se battre avait déjà disparue des deux hommes et que le brun attaquait plus par réflexe que par décision consciente. Bucky lui faisait tellement penser à un animal blessé et pris au piège…

Plus rien n'obligeait Steve à se défendre, plus de mission, plus de gens à sauver, à part son ami. Il força son corps à se détendre, tentant de faire comprendre à Bucky par sa posture qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, qu'il n'était pas une menace.

"Bucky. Tu me connais depuis toujours."

L'impact du second coup le fit tomber au sol. Il se releva difficilement et reprit sa position.

"Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes."

"Tais-toi !"

Le coup suivant le repoussa au sol. Cette fois, Steve enleva son casque avant de se relever. Il sentait la confusion de Bucky et il espérait que voir son visage pourrait l'aider à se souvenir. Le véhicule continuait à se détruire autour d'eux. S'il ne réussissait pas à atteindre son ami rapidement, cela n'aurait bientôt plus d'importance. Dans un dernier geste désespéré, il lâcha son bouclier qui tomba au sol avant de continuer sa course vers le Potomac.

"Je ne me battrai pas contre toi. Tu es mon ami."

Le contraste entre ses propres pensées, enfin apaisées et en accord avec lui même, et celles du sentinelle, agitées, violentes et confuses, était saisissant. Il laissa Bucky l'entraîner au sol. Ce dernier hurla à travers les tirs et les explosions autour d'eux.

"Tu es ma mission !"

Steve le laissa le frapper, aussi douloureux cela soit-il. Il ne fit pas un geste pour se défendre, travaillant sur leur lien comme il l'avait fait des milliers de fois avant qu'ils ne soient séparés. Il ne savait pas s'il avait la moindre chance de réussir, leur lien était encore très faible et Steve ignorait quoi faire pour le renforcer. Il ignorait même si cela était encore possible. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il préfèrerai encore mourir plutôt que de laisser tomber son ami une fois de plus. S'ils étaient dans cette situation, c'était parce qu'il l'avait abandonné entre les mains d'Hydra. Jamais il ne serait capable de se pardonner.

"Tu. Es. Ma. Mission !"

Chaque mot fut ponctué d'un nouveau coup de poing et Steve resta complètement immobile, alors que son meilleur ami, son sentinelle lui brisait l'arcade sourcilière et la pommette. Si Bucky voulait le tuer, qu'il le fasse, Steve ne se défendrait pas. Encore une fois, il accueillerait la mort sans broncher, si cela lui permettait de ne pas avoir à survivre sans lui. Chaque coup qu'il recevait était mérité et c'était une minuscule partie de la dette qu'il avait à payer à Bucky pour l'avoir abandonné.

"Alors achève-la."

Cette phrase arrêta net le prochain coup. Quelque chose s'était débloqué en Bucky et Steve n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi exactement, mais ce quelque chose était en train de remplacer la colère qui guidait les actions du brun depuis le début. L'idée qu'il avait peut être réussi à atteindre son ami lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

"Cause I'm with you till' the end of the line (*)"

Il sentit l'exact moment où Bucky comprit, la confusion laissant place à la certitude qu'ils ne devaient pas se battre mais se protéger l'un l'autre. Juste avant qu'un élément du vaisseau ne se détache et brise le verre sur lequel ils étaient installé, Steve vit des larmes envahir les yeux de son ami. Il sentit l'agonie qu'il ressentait en sachant que c'était lui qui avait infligé toutes ces blessures. Ce sentiment l'accompagna tout le long de sa chute vers le Potomac, avant que sa conscience ne s'éteigne.

**ooOoo**

Steve en avait assez de se réveiller dans un lit d'hôpital. Au moins cette fois, c'était une vraie chambre et Sam était installé à ses côtés. La bande-son était définitivement sympa, il nota dans un coin de sa tête de demander à l'ancien para quel était ce morceau.

Avant de le prévenir qu'il était réveillé, il prit quelques instants pour vérifier que le lien qui le liait à Bucky ne s'était pas évaporé durant sa période d'inconscience. Un profond soulagement l'envahit quand il sentit que son ami était toujours présent dans son esprit. Il ne recevait rien pour le moment, il ne savait même pas si Bucky était encore dans le coin ou à l'autre bout du monde, mais il était là, et c'était la seule chose réellement importante à cet instant. Cela lui suffirait pour le retrouver.

Il observa Sam du coin de l'oeil. Il semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps et l'inquiétude était pleinement visible sur ses traits. Steve décida de le rassurer.

"Sur ta gauche."

Il voulut répondre au sourire de Sam par un des siens, mais la brusque douleur dans sa pommette lui fit abandonner l'idée. Il grogna et chercha à se redresser quand son ami posa une main sur son épaule.

"Ho non. Tu restes allongé. Super soldat ou pas, tu es resté inconscient plusieurs jours et la chirurgie par laquelle tu es passé n'était pas une partie de plaisir."

"Je vais bien Sam."

"Tu iras bien quand Sam et moi l'auront décidé."

Natasha s'était arrêtée sur le pas de la porte. Elle avait l'air en pleine forme - encore qu'il était difficile de dire si elle était blessée la plupart du temps.

"Content de voir que vous êtes en pleine forme tous les deux. Comment vont Hill et Fury ?"

"Bien. Mais il sont tous les deux au chômage."

"Je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux, ils trouveront un nouveau boulot rapidement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté d'autre ?"

"Le SHIELD est tombé en même temps qu'Hydra, mais tu dois t'en douter."

Steve essaya de se redresser à nouveau et cette fois, Sam ne l'en empêcha pas. La vive douleur dans son abdomen le fit se rallonger aussi sec. Le regard et le sourire en coin qu'échangèrent Sam et Natasha ne lui échappèrent pas.

"Il doit forcément rester des cellules un peu partout. Il faut les attaquer pendant qu'elles sont désorganisées."

"Et tu n'es pas en état de le faire. Sam, peux-tu appuyer sur le bouton de sa morphine ? Tu dois te reposer encore un peu."

En effet, la douleur avait mis plus de temps que lui mais elle s'était bel et bien réveillée. Mais il doutait que de la simple morphine lui fasse beaucoup d'effet. Il fut donc surpris quand il sentit la douleur diminuer et ses pensées ralentir.

"Ce n'est pas de la simple morphine."

"Bien entendu, Captain Obvious. Cadeau de Tony. Il a demandé à certains de ses meilleurs chercheurs de synthétiser un anti-douleur pour les gens comme toi."

Steve sentait ses pensées lui échapper, mais il lui restait une question importante à poser.

"Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a des nouvelles de Bucky ?"

La drogue ne devait pas avoir complètement atteint son système, car il remarqua parfaitement le regard inquiet que Sam lança à Natasha.

"Rien du tout. Il s'est envolé. On en reparle à ton prochain réveil."

Steve eu beau lutter, il s'endormit à peine Natasha avait-elle prononcé ces derniers mots.

Quand il se réveilla la seconde fois, il faisait nuit et il était seul. Il leva doucement la main et toucha le contour de son œil droit. La zone était encore sensible mais il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Il tenta ensuite de s'asseoir. Le mouvement était plus compliqué et il mit quelques instants avant de trouver une position confortable. La douleur, même si elle était toujours présente, était tout à fait acceptable. Il enleva donc la perfusion qui était plantée à l'intérieur de son bras. Il ne voulait plus qu'on le drogue à nouveau, il avait besoin de toute sa tête s'il souhaitait retrouver Bucky et le faire rentrer avec lui à la maison. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais il y arriverait.

Bucky était là, derrière la colère et la peur et tout ce que Hydra lui avait fait faire et endurer. Dans les derniers instants de leur combat, il s'était réveillé et c'était à Steve de lui montrer le chemin du retour.

Il se rappelait, même s'il avait été à moitié inconscient à cet instant, qu'il avait vu Bucky penché au dessus de lui sur les rives du Potomac. C'était son ami qui l'avait tiré des eaux du fleuve, alors qu'il avait le bras cassé et sûrement plusieurs côtes fêlées, courtoisie de Steve. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, cela voulait forcément dire quelque chose.

Il dû demeurer à l'hôpital quarante-huit heures supplémentaires avant que Sam et Natasha n'acceptent de le laisser sortir. Rester à ne rien faire avait été une véritable torture. Chaque jour, il sentait le lien avec Bucky fluctuer : parfois il ne ressentait rien et la connexion semblait s'étirer et manquer de se briser et parfois, il avait l'impression que Bucky était à quelques dizaines de mètre seulement. Il ressentait un tel besoin de se mettre à sa recherche tout de suite qu'il failli quitter sa chambre en douce à plusieurs reprises. La seule chose qui le fit rester était la menace très sérieuse de Natasha de le traquer et de lui casser les deux jambes. Son raisonnement était que sa blessure à l'abdomen mettrait autant de temps à guérir que ses deux tibias et malheureusement pour lui, elle avait raison.

Le fait qu'il reste dans sa chambre ne l'empêcha pas de pester et de râler toute la journée. Il avait passé largement assez de temps alité durant sa jeunesse pour détester l'inactivité pour le reste de son existence. Et plus vite il sortait, plus vite il retrouverait Bucky, ce qui était devenu obsessionnel. Il ne se passait pas un instant où Steve ne demandait à Natasha de mettre son réseau à contribution. Comme il ne pouvait pas encore s'appuyer totalement sur son lien et devait rester enfermé, il épluchait toutes les informations sur lesquelles il posait la main, le plus petit témoignage, la plus petite rumeur, la moindre théorie. Plus d'une fois, Sam ou Natasha étaient sortis en claquant la porte de sa chambre, ne pouvant plus supporter son comportement.

Ce fut donc au grand soulagement de tout le monde que Steve fut autorisé à quitter l'hôpital avec l'ordre strict de rester au repos encore une semaine. Sam avait insisté pour qu'il passe la fin de sa convalescence chez lui. Steve avait commencé par refuser, mais les arguments de Natasha (tu n'as nulle part où aller, ton appartement est toujours une scène de crime) et ceux de Sam (je ne te fais pas confiance, tu vas reprendre le jogging dès demain matin, c'est ça ou je te menotte à ton lit) avaient eu raison de ses réserves. Et il pouvait l'avouer, avoir de la compagnie l'aidait à ne pas trop se morfondre. Son lien avait Bucky se renforçait un peu plus chaque jour et il sentait avec de plus en plus de facilité et de détail les émotions de son ami. Bucky oscillait constamment entre trois sentiments différents : de très brusques accès de furie, un profond dégoût de lui-même et de certains de ses actes passés et une peur panique de se faire rattraper par Hydra. Steve était incapable de l'aider, pas à cette distance, pas avec leur connexion encore si faible, et cela lui pesait de plus en plus sur le moral.

Il était installé chez Sam depuis cinq jours quand il réussit pour la première fois à situer où se trouvait Bucky. Natasha, Sam et lui-même étaient justement en train de faire le point sur les informations que la jeune femme avait ramené de sa dernière tournée auprès de son réseau. Natasha leur présentait plusieurs documents, leur expliquant leur contenu :

"J'ai différentes personnes qui l'auraient aperçu en Europe de l'Est. Pas de photo, ni de reconnaissance formelle mais en recoupant ces différentes informations, la probabilité que cela soit le soldat de l'hiver est assez haute pour que l'on se déplace."

Le ton de Steve ne laissa place à aucune répartie.

"Ce n'est plus le soldat de l'hiver, c'est Bucky."

Ils avaient eu cette discussion plusieurs dizaines de fois ces derniers jours. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas d'où sa certitude venait. Pour eux, Bucky avait essayé de le tuer et ils s'inquiétaient que Steve refuse de se défendre si jamais il l'attaquait à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas leur avouer leur lien et cela rendait, de ce fait, toute explication impossible. Sans ce détail, comment leur faire accepter que plus jamais Bucky ne le blesserait, que Steve avait réussi à réveiller le profond instinct de protection qui sommeillait dans son ami et que ce dernier préférerait se couper le bras droit plutôt que de l'attaquer ?

Sam prit la parole, la voix montrant sa lassitude à toujours devoir répéter les mêmes faits.

"Je sais que tu crois que ton ami est revenu, mais tu ne peux pas briser l'emprise mentale qu'Hydra a sur lui en si peu de temps. Il a été programmé pour te tuer, tu ne peux pas courir le risque de le rencontrer sans être prêt à combattre le soldat de l'hiver. Et même si ce que tu dis est vrai, même si c'est lui qui t'a repêché du fleuve, il y a des milliers de choses qui peuvent le faire réagir violemment. Cette facette de sa personnalité ne va pas disparaître du jour au lendemain, si elle disparaît un jour."

"Je sais tout cela Sam. Mais fait moi confiance, je connais Bucky. Il est plus résistant que tu le penses et plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mule."

Natasha intervint dans le débat.

"Je me demande vraiment ce que devait être vos conversations alors, si toi-même, tu trouves qu'il est têtu." Elle frappa plusieurs fois dans ses mains, comme pour sonner la fin de la récréation, "Mais assez discuté ! Tu en penses quoi ? Je prépare une balade en Europe de l'est pour dans quelques jours ?"

Steve était tenté de dire oui. C'était la première piste sérieuse qu'ils avaient mais il craignait de se tromper et de rater quelque chose s'il quittait Washington. Il se concentra sur leur lien, espérant y trouver un détail ou une nouvelle information lui permettant de prendre une décision. Bucky s'était montré discret toute la matinée, Steve n'avait pas senti de brusques accès de colère ou de peur, même si la présence de son ami dans un coin de son cerveau ne s'effaçait plus du tout totalement. Il se concentra un peu plus et essaya de détecter dans quelle partie du monde Bucky pouvait se trouver. Ses tentatives s'étaient, jusqu'à maintenant, toujours soldées par un échec, mais cette fois, Steve sut localiser son ami. Il avala brusquement une grande quantité d'air, l'action attirant immédiatement l'attention de Natasha. Elle leva vers lui un regard interrogateur auquel Steve ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Bucky était ici, à Washington. Il ne savait pas où exactement mais il le sentait à quelques kilomètres au sud-est de la ville, dans les quartiers pauvres. Seule la présence de Natasha et Sam l'empêcha de suivre la piste jusqu'à sa destination. Il ne voulait personne avec lui quand il rencontrerait à nouveau Bucky.

"Steve ?"

Il était tellement concentré sur le lien qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que ses deux coéquipiers le fixaient du regard. Gardant sa prise sur la connexion, il répondit à la question que Natasha avait posé quelques instants plus tôt.

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de courir le monde après des fantômes ou des rumeurs. Peut-être pourrais-tu prendre quelques jours supplémentaires pour confirmer les informations que nous avons déjà ?"

La suspicion apparut sur le visage de Natasha.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Steve ? Il a fallu que je te menace de t'incapaciter vingt-quatre heures pas plus tard qu'hier soir. Tu étais prêt à poursuivre un piste incertaine et maintenant, tu ne veux pas en suivre une qui est beaucoup plus prometteuse ?"

Steve maudit encore une fois son incapacité de mentir. L'espionne allait voir droit dans son jeu, il colla donc le plus possible à la vérité.

"J'ai ce pressentiment qu'il n'est pas là-bas (ce qui était totalement vrai), je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi (vrai également). On peut attendre deux jours de plus (vrai aussi, il aurait retrouvé Bucky bien avant), le temps que tu confirmes ou pas tes infos." il ajouta un dernier fait pour faire bonne mesure : "Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre l'avion avant la fin de la semaine de toute façon."

Aucun de ses équipiers ne sembla convaincu mais ils lui laissèrent le bénéfice du doute. Et cela lui suffisait largement.

**ooOoo**

Retrouver Bucky se montra plus difficile que prévu.

Premièrement, Steve avait l'affreuse suspicion que ses amis avaient passé un accord sans le prévenir. Quand Sam partait travailler, Natasha venait pour une visite impromptue et elle ne le quittait que quelques dizaines de minutes avant que le para ne rentre. Quand le soldat se préparait à sortir pour faire une course ou une activité quelconque, il y avait toujours l'un d'entre eux (quand ce n'était pas les deux) qui se proposait pour l'accompagner. Quand il les avait confronté sur le sujet, Natasha lui avait servi un visage tellement innocent que Steve fut convaincu qu'ils le faisaient exprès. Ce soir-là, il rentra dans la chambre que Sam mettait à sa disposition en grommelant.

"Je sais me défendre, je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon."

Le deuxième écueil était Bucky lui-même. Steve ne pouvait pas en être certain car leur lien était encore ténu, mais il aurait juré que Bucky ne voulait pas être retrouvé. Comme Natasha et Sam refusaient de le laisser sortir seul, il en était réduit à le chercher pendant ses joggings matinaux. Au lieu de courir dans le parc où il avait ses habitudes, il commença à changer son circuit, se laissant guider par leur lien. Sam avait protesté car il arrivait maintenant à Steve de parcourir plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres sans pause, mais ce dernier avait répliqué que Sam pouvait tout simplement arrêter de le suivre. Quoi qu'il en soit, à chaque fois qu'il approchait suffisamment pour réduire l'emplacement probable de son sentinelle à quelques immeubles, celui-ci disparaissait. Le lien était toujours actif, Steve le sentait, mais plus aucune information ne le parcourait. C'était extrêmement frustrant et, à cause de sa garde rapprochée, il ne pouvait s'arrêter pour fouiller les alentours.

Ils jouaient donc une partie complexe du jeu du chat et de la souris depuis un peu plus de quinze jours quand Steve sentit la présence de Bucky à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière lui. Il était tellement surpris qu'il fit volte-face sans réfléchir, surprenant Natasha qui marchait à ses côtés. Ils étaient dans une avenue très fréquentée et Steve scruta chaque visage sur lequel son regard se posa. Il n'arriva pas à retrouver son ami et la sensation qui l'avait prévenu de sa présence avait disparu, mais c'était bien lui.

Natasha attira son attention en posant sa main sur son bras :

"Il y a un problème Steve ?"

Il reprit sa route, à la fois heureux que Bucky soit si proche et confus sur les raisons qui l'avait fait fuir.

"Non rien, j'ai cru reconnaître quelqu'un."

Dans les jours qui suivirent, la situation se répéta plusieurs fois. Dès que Steve était à l'extérieur et, à une occasion, alors qu'il était chez Sam, il sentait la présence de Bucky non loin de lui. Pas une seule fois il ne réussit à l'apercevoir, mais il n'avait plus aucun doute. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami refusait de prendre contact avec lui, ce n'était pas comme si Steve n'envoyait pas de continuelles invitations à travers leur lien. Il supposait que c'était parce qu'il était constamment accompagné : les dernières rencontres entre Bucky et Natasha ou Sam n'avaient pas été très cordiales. Il essaya donc de se retrouver seul à plusieurs reprises, assez longtemps pour permettre à son ami de l'approcher mais sans éveiller les soupçon de ses gardes auto-proclamés. Mais Bucky n'essaya jamais de l'aborder. Il restait toujours à distance, assez bien dissimulé pour que Steve ne le voit pas et quand ce dernier utilisait leur lien afin de le débusquer, il disparaissait complètement.

Ce comportement le frustrait de plus en plus. La proximité physique de son sentinelle lui permettait de mieux ressentir ses émotions, même s'il était encore très loin du niveau de leur jeunesse. Il ressentait pleinement le besoin de Bucky de le protéger, ainsi que le profond désarroi de l'avoir blessé. Steve avait beau tenter de le rassurer, d'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il comprenait pourquoi il l'avait fait, rien n'y faisait. son ami refusait tout simplement de le laisser franchir les quelques dizaines de mètres les séparant encore.

Sam et Natasha avaient arrêté de le questionner sur son refus de quitter Washington, mais le sujet revint sur le tapis un soir quand Steve se montra spécialement sec et agressif avec eux. C'est Natasha qui craqua la première.

"Nous savons tous que tu as envie de retrouver ton ami, mais c'est toi qui insiste à rester ici. Si la situation ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours changer d'avis, j'ai plusieurs pistes à explorer qui n'attendent que ton bon vouloir !"

"Ce n'est pas pour ça…"

"C'est exactement pour ça, alors n'essaie même pas de me dire le contraire. Sam le sait, je le sais, je crois même que tous les personnes liées au SHIELD de près ou de loin que tu as rencontré ces dernières semaines le savent. Je ne sais pas ce qui te bloque et je sais encore moins ce qui te rend d'aussi mauvais poil, mais je te prierai de ne pas passer ta mauvaise humeur sur nous."

Steve observa Sam hocher de la tête pour soutenir les propos de l'espionne. Ils avaient raison, il était injuste avec eux, ils n'avaient fait que l'aider et il les remerciait en se montrant désagréable, voir insultant.

"Excusez moi tous les deux, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Je vais faire un effort."

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance tendue mais plus aucun d'entre eux ne remit le sujet sur le tapis.

Une semaine s'écoula sans que rien ne change et Steve était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux tellement la situation le frustrait. Chaque jour, il sentait sa connexion avec Bucky se renforcer. Chaque jour, il le sentait à la fois proche et totalement hors de portée. Chaque jour, il passait de plus en plus de temps à courir et à s'entraîner pour éliminer le surplus d'énergie qui ne faisait que grossir. Il était totalement à cran et aucune mission à l'horizon pour l'aider à se calmer. Il en avait refusé plusieurs, ne voulant pas quitter la ville et prendre le risque de perdre Bucky, mais il commençait réellement à souhaiter qu'une attaque survienne dans la capitale. Rien de grave, juste de quoi lui fournir un bon combat et éliminer le trop plein d'énergie et de stress.

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit de faire attention à ce qu'il souhaitait. Encore une fois, Sarah prouva être une femme pleine de sagesse car lorsque son voeux se réalisa, ce n'était absolument pas dans de bonnes circonstances. Lui et Sam étaient sortis avant l'aube pour leur jogging. Maintenant que Steve avait abandonné l'idée de trouver Bucky, il avait repris l'habitude de courir dans le parc, Sam plusieurs mètres devant ou derrière lui. Les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient à peine à l'horizon quand ils se firent embusquer. Ils étaient tous les deux autour du plan d'eau quand plusieurs hommes armés firent irruption dans la zone. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient leur équipement de combat et, si Steve pouvait se débrouiller sans dans cette situation, ce n'était pas le cas de Sam.

Heureusement pour eux, ces types avaient pour mission de les capturer et non de les tuer. Si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait sûrement pas pu atteindre Sam à temps. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il évita les nombreuses fléchettes tranquillisantes que tiraient les hommes autour de lui et réussit rapidement à rejoindre son ami derrière le socle d'une statue. De leur position, ils observèrent la situation. Il y avait une petite dizaine d'homme, tous armés de fusils à fléchettes tranquillisantes et de bâtons électriques. Ces trucs étaient une véritable saloperie, capable de rendre inconscient n'importe quel type en un seul contact.

"Sam, tu restes ici, c'est après moi qu'ils en ont. Appelle Natasha et demande des renforts, je vais les éloigner et m'occuper d'eux."

"Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te battre seul, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil Cap. Je n'ai pas de super pouvoir mais je sais me défendre."

Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'argumenter ce point, plusieurs hommes étaient déjà en train d'avancer pour les prendre à revers.

"Okay. Tu t'occupes de ceux qui approchent et moi je gère ceux qui sont restés en retrait. Soit prudent avec leurs bâtons, un simple contact et tu es inconscient."

Ils allaient s'élancer quand Steve rattrapa le bras de son ami.

"A petites doses, leurs fléchettes n'auront pas d'effet sur moi. Pas la peine de te mettre en danger pour m'éviter un simple mal de crâne."

Sam s'élança vers les hommes sur leur gauche, pendant que Steve contournait le socle afin de s'attaquer au gros de la troupe. Il n'avait pas son bouclier pour se protéger mais il arriva à éviter pratiquement tous les tranquillisants que les membre d'Hydra envoyèrent. Il arracha de sa cuisse les deux seuls qui l'avait touché juste avant d'atteindre sa première cible. Avec l'élan de sa course, le coup qu'il lui porta à la tête suffit à l'assommer.

Au moment où il prépara son attaque suivante, Bucky apparut dans son champs de vision. Sans la moindre hésitation, il tira sur chaque homme faisant face à Steve. Pour chaque coup de feu qui retentissait, un homme s'écroulait, mort ou à l'agonie. En moins d'une minute, il ne restait que les quelques hommes se battant avec Sam. Steve n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour discuter avec Bucky, mais leur lien était totalement actif. Pendant qu'il courait rejoindre Sam, il sentit la colère de son ami comme la sienne, son besoin de le protéger qui l'avait poussé à intervenir et une quantité d'autres sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à totalement démêler. Malgré les circonstances, il avait le sourire aux lèvres quand il atteignit sa destination.

C'est sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas totalement concentré qu'il ne vit le mec avec une arme à feu qu'au dernier moment. A priori, leurs ordres étaient de le capturer lui, pas Sam et le para opposait trop de résistance. Steve n'eut que le temps de pousser son ami en dehors de la trajectoire avant que le tir ne parte. Il sentit la balle se loger dans son bras et à peine la douleur avait commencé à s'enregistrer dans son cerveau qu'une onde de choc traversa le parc. Toutes les personnes présentes tombèrent au sol et, au moment où le blond aida Sam à se relever, ils aperçurent Bucky s'attaquer violemment aux soldats encore vivants. Il avait abandonné son P226R et était passé à un de ses couteaux. Steve le regarda avec un mélange de crainte et de fascination pendant qu'il tuait sauvagement chacun des hommes qui les avaient attaqué. L'herbe du parc s'était teintée de rouge et les mains de Bucky étaient elles aussi recouverte de sang, mais ni Steve, ni Sam ne réagirent. Ce ne fut que lorsque le brun attrapa le dernier homme (celui responsable de sa blessure) par la gorge, le soulevant du sol sans la moindre difficulté, que Steve sortit de sa torpeur.

"Bucky ! Non ! Arrête !"

Il regarda avec horreur son meilleur ami se tourner lentement vers lui avant d'éviscérer patiemment l'homme qu'il tenait à bout de bras. A la périphérie de sa vision, il vit Sam détourner les yeux mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la scène devant lui. Il était submergé par sa propre horreur et par l'énorme quantité de haine et de fureur qui provenait de Bucky. Il n'aurait jamais cru son ami capable de sentiments aussi violents que ceux qui lui parvenaient actuellement. Bucky n'avait jamais aimé prendre une vie, même durant la guerre, mais la personne à quelques mètres de lui n'avait pas une once de remord ou de pitié, il se complaisait dans la douleur et la peur de sa victime.

Quand il fut évident que le pauvre homme était mort, Bucky le laissa tomber au sol. Sa prise sur le couteau était rendue glissante par le sang et il prit le temps d'essuyer sa main sur son pantalon avant de fixer son regard sur Steve. Ce dernier n'avait même pas besoin de leur lien pour sentir l'agressivité, le besoin de blesser, de mutiler qui s'échappait du brun par vagues. Pourtant il ne bougeait pas, fixant Steve, comme s'il attendait un signal quelconque. Sam choisit ce moment pour s'approcher du blond et le regard de Bucky glissa dans sa direction. Le super soldat comprit ce qu'il allait faire avant même qu'il ne bouge un muscle. Il se plaça immédiatement entre les deux hommes, cachant Sam du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière lui.

"Non Bucky ! Ce n'est pas une menace, c'est Sam. C'est mon ami."

Lentement Bucky fit un pas vers eux, puis un second. Sans le lâcher des yeux, Steve murmura à Sam.

"Dès que je te le dis, tu fais demi-tour et tu cours. Je m'occupe de lui."

"Combien de fois faut-il que je te le dise, je ne vais nulle part."

"Sam, juste cette fois. Fait moi confiance, il ne me fera rien. Mais il va te tuer et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir l'en empêcher."

"Pourquoi es-tu si sûr qu'il ne te fera rien ? il a déjà essayé de te tuer."

"Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, fait ce que je te demande. S'il te plaît."

"Bien. Mais tu as intérêt à avoir raison. Sinon j'irai te chercher moi même au paradis pour te botter le cul."

Bucky s'était encore rapproché, lentement. Steve allait donner le signal à Sam quand des sirènes retentirent à l'entrée du parc et de nombreux véhicules s'avancèrent vers eux à travers les chemins et espaces verts. Pendant deux secondes, le sentinelle sembla hésiter, puis il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers un bosquet d'arbre. Le temps que les voitures atteignent les deux seuls survivants, il avait totalement disparu.

* * *

(*) Jusqu'au bout je serai là pour toi.

Je m'excuse pour l'utilisation de l'anglais à ce moment, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, truc de fangirl ^^


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Voici le troisième chapitre de Till the end ... et comme plusieurs de ces scènes m'ont encore totalement échappées, ce ne sera pas le dernier (quelle surprise !).
> 
> A ce qu'on dit,quand on aime, on ne compte et j'aime vraiment beaucoup écrire sur cet univers, je vais donc en profiter tant que ça dure.
> 
> Encore un énorme merci à Louisana pour son boulot de relecture, efficace et rapide, comme toujours !
> 
> Sana : commence à relire ton NaNo, j'ai presque fini ma part du contrat.
> 
> A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre (cette fois c'est promis)

Le téléphone de Sam sonna pendant que des secouristes étaient en train de panser la blessure de Steve. La balle n'avait fait que traverser son bras sans toucher ni os, ni artère et le sang avait déjà terminé de couler avant même que les ambulances n'arrivent. A la différence de leurs opposants, il avait eu de la chance : Bucky les avait tous tué, jusqu'au dernier. Sans un instant d'hésitation, sans le moindre remord, prouvant en quelques secondes que l'arme préférée d'Hydra était aussi efficace que la légende le racontait.

Steve ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait entendu les histoires que lui avait rapporté Natasha et il avait lu le dossier qu'elle lui avait remis, mais savoir et être témoin étaient deux choses différentes. Et la façon dont son ami avait tué ce dernier homme… Un frisson parcourut le blond quand il se remémora la satisfaction, la haine et la furie qu'il avait ressenti à travers leur lien quand Bucky avait planté son couteau dans le ventre du pauvre gars. Il n'y avait rien de son ami à cet instant, juste le soldat de l'hiver… Du moins c'était ce dont Steve essayait de se convaincre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'avant le carnage, la dernière pensée censée que son ami avait eu était : "Steve est blessé."

Les émotions et pensées de Bucky étaient tellement chaotiques que pour la première fois de sa vie, Steve fit un effort pour les bloquer. Il avait dû expliquer les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans le parc. Il n'avait jamais aimé s'en servir, mais il avait utilisé sa renommée pour ne pas avoir à répondre à certaines questions. Du genre : pourquoi un homme était allongé à côté de ses intestins un peu plus loin ?

Sam avait terminé sa conversation téléphonique et il s'approchait de lui.

"C'était Natasha. Ils l'ont attrapé et emmené dans les nouveaux quartiers du SHIELD. Elle m'a appelé moi car ma ligne n'est sûrement pas encore sous écoute. Elle a dit de te dépêcher. Fury et d'autres membres influents du SHIELD étaient présents quand il a été amené. Ils n'ont pas l'air décidés à se montrer compréhensifs ou cléments. "

Il était debout et en route avant même que son cerveau ne comprenne exactement les conséquences de ces mots. Il vit Sam lui courir après.

"L'appartement est à moins de cinq minutes, je t'emmène en voiture. Cela ira plus vite."

"Merci Sam !"

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il traversait en courant les couloirs du QG temporaire de ce qu'il restait du SHIELD. Il lui avait suffit de se présenter pour avoir l'information dont il avait besoin. Bucky avait été emmené dans le sous-sol réservé aux sentinelles. Steve n'avait pas trop envie de s'arrêter pour réfléchir aux raisons derrière ce choix, si le SHIELD avait appris que Bucky était un sentinelle…

Il entendit la voix de Fury avant de le voir.

"J'exige que vous me le remettiez."

Le blond reconnut immédiatement la voix qui lui répondit : Blair Sandburg.

"Vous oubliez que le conseil des guides a le plein pouvoir pour toute décision ayant un rapport avec les sentinelles et cet homme est sans le moindre doute un sentinelle."

Steve avait atteint le coin du couloir qui lui cachait la scène. Fury lui tournait le dos mais Blair était face à lui. Steve s'approcha rapidement et se plaça à droite du guide, montrant clairement de quel côté de la conversation il était. Il n'attendit même pas que Fury lui demande ce qu'il faisait là.

"Je veux le voir."

"C'est impossible, il est en confinement."

Steve se retourna vers l'ancien (toujours ?) directeur du SHIELD.

"Je crois savoir que vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire sur le sujet."

"Peut-être en ce qui le concerne, et je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot, mais je suis encore en mesure d'interdire à une icône nationale de se mettre en danger."

Steve se tourna vers Blair.

"C'est mon meilleur ami, mon ami d'enfance, dites-moi ce qui se passe."

"Le sergent Barnes a été retrouvé il y a moins d'une heure dans les rues de Washington. Quelques minutes auparavant, nos détecteurs ont enregistré l'apparition d'un nouveau sentinelle en plein milieu du parc. Il arrive souvent qu'ils se montrent incapables de maîtriser leurs nouvelles capacités, surtout quand elle surviennent pour la première fois dans un lieu public. C'est pour cela que nous les isolons dans une pièce spéciale qui les coupe totalement du monde extérieur. En règle générale, cela suffit à les calmer et si ce n'est pas le cas, nous leur envoyons quelques guides pour les aider. Le problème c'est que le sergent Barnes est parti trop loin. Nous n'arrivons pas à l'atteindre et la pression psychique qu'il émet est trop forte pour le laisser en compagnie de personnes non protégées. Nous avons envoyé certains de nos meilleurs guides à l'intérieur, la simple pression en a blessé trois et il attaqué les deux qui l'ont supporté."

Steve ne put s'empêcher de se montrer reconnaissant envers Blair pour l'utilisation du nom de son ami. Son explication lui permettait de comprendre également pourquoi il ne ressentait rien à travers leur lien. il n'était pas coupé, mais la salle devait empêcher la circulation des sentiments de Bucky.

"Comment puis-je l'aider ?"

"Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose à faire. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'envoyer de nouveaux guides à l'intérieur, pas tant qu'il les attaquera avant même qu'ils ne commencent à l'apaiser."

Steve fronça les sourcils à cette idée : des guides inconnus tentant d'accéder aux émotions de son sentinelle. C'était son rôle d'aider Bucky, et uniquement le sien. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cette possessivité envers son ami.

"Cela va durer combien de temps ?"

"Je ne sais pas et c'est bien le problème. Il est déjà à la limite de ce que la salle peut absorber. Si sa puissance psychique continue à monter, nous allons nous retrouver avec un sacré problème. Un tel niveau tuerait des centaines de personnes à la ronde."

Fury intervint à ce moment.

"Nous ne pouvons pas en arriver là. Il faudra prendre les mesures qui s'imposent avant."

Le blond n'aima pas du tout le regard que les deux hommes échangèrent.

"De quoi parlez-vous ?"

Blair le regarda avec tristesse.

"Quand un Sentinelle de ce niveau n'arrive pas à reprendre le contrôle, bien souvent la seule solution est de le tuer."

"Non !"

"Capitaine Rogers, ce type a travaillé pour Hydra ces soixante-dix dernières années. Il est responsable du meurtre et de l'assassinat de plusieurs dizaines de personnes et de la chute de plusieurs régimes. Il a causé des guerres."

"Vous avez lu son dossier, vous ne pouvez pas le tenir responsable de ses actes. Ils lui ont lavé le cerveau."

"Même si j'étais prêt à oublier son passé, il représente actuellement un trop grand danger pour toutes les personnes habitant à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde."

La panique était en train de monter en lui. Il était hors de question que l'on se débarrasse de Bucky ainsi. Il avait trop souffert dans le passé, Steve devait absolument le rejoindre, lui pourrait l'aider ! Il entendit vaguement Blair et Fury continuer leur conversation.

"Vous ne pouvez pas attendre."

"Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas à vous de décider."

"Mais c'est moi qui devrait gérer quand toute cette situation vous explosera au visage. Le SHIELD ne peut pas se permettre de nouvelles victimes civiles."

Fury voulait tuer Bucky. Et laisser Steve seul encore une fois. Ce n'était pas juste, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ! Il venait à peine de le retrouver. Il ne le laisserait pas faire.

"Je vais entrer. Il me connaît, il ne m'attaquera pas."

"Je croyais vous avoir dit que c'était impossible. Je vous l'interdit."

Steve était au bord d'une crise de panique. Bucky avait besoin de lui et il était derrière une porte à seulement quelques mètres, mais il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre à cause de Fury !.

"Il ne me fera rien."

"Vous ne supporteriez pas la charge psychique, rien ne nous assure que le sérum serait capable de réparer les dégâts fait à votre cerveau."

Steve remarqua que Blair le regardait fixement. Cet homme était un guide lié comme lui, même s'il ignorait ce détail, il pourrait comprendre. Il laissa toute son inquiétude apparaître et se déverser. Quand il parla, ce ne fut que pour Blair.

"Je dois essayer."

Le membre du conseil mit quelques secondes à prendre sa décision.

"Allez-y, mais faites attention à refermer le sas avant de rentrer dans la dernière pièce."

"Docteur Sandburg, vous n'avez pas le droit !"

"Comme je vous l'ai répété plusieurs fois déjà, j'ai tous les droits quand il s'agit d'affaires ayant trait aux sentinelles et aux guides et, dans le cas présent, c'est exactement de cela qu'il s'agit. N'est-ce pas Steve ?"

Comme il s'en était douté, Blair avait tout compris. Steve hocha la tête juste avant de partir dans la direction que le guide lui avait indiqué. Seule sa super ouïe lui permit d'entendre la demande d'explication de Fury. Il laissait Blair décider des informations qu'il était prêt à divulguer, il avait plus important à faire pour le moment.

**ooOoo**

Il ouvrit sans hésiter la première porte qui allait le mener à son ami. A peine avait-il mis un pied dans le sas qu'il sentit de quoi parlait Blair et Fury un peu plus tôt. Il y avait une pression dans l'air, quelque chose d'intangible qui semblait appuyer sur son cerveau. Mais la nature même du phénomène était identique à celle de leur connexion et tout en Steve l'accueillit avec joie plutôt que de chercher à s'en défendre. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde et il referma rapidement la porte quand il vit grimacer les gardes de l'autre côté du couloir.

Par précaution, il tourna le verrou. La porte était épaisse, spécialement créée pour bloquer toute intrusion du monde extérieur ou, dans le cas présent, empêcher les capacités de Bucky de blesser les gens aux alentours. Elle n'interdirait pas à Fury de pénétrer ici bien longtemps, mais Steve n'était plus sous la menace immédiate de se faire raccompagner en dehors du complexe.

Il prit quelques instants pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il devait l'avouer, les deux dernières fois où il avait vu son ami ne s'étaient pas très bien terminées. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Fury (et les autres dirigeants du SHIELD) ne laisseraient pas passer l'occasion de se débarrasser de Bucky s'il présentait la moindre menace. Et il était, sans même ses pouvoirs de sentinelle, une menace.

Les émotions qui lui parvenaient de l'autre côté de la seconde porte étaient étouffées mais parfaitement reconnaissables. Bucky était toujours aussi furieux, la haine et le besoin de mutiler et tuer ne l'avaient pas quitté, et ils étaient amplifiés par sa captivité. Steve prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte qui le séparait de son meilleur ami.

La salle dans laquelle il pénétra était immense, blanche et ronde. A peine avait-il relâché la porte que celle-ci se refermait avec un bruit pneumatique. Elle s'était à nouveau scellée, les enfermant et les coupant efficacement du monde extérieur. Même avec sa super ouïe, il fut incapable d'entendre le moindre son en dehors de sa propre respiration et celle de l'autre occupant.

Steve n'était pas encore prêt à regarder directement son ami, il se doutait qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer et il devait encore être recouvert du sang de ses victimes. C'était déjà bien assez difficile d'avoir un accès direct et sans filtre à ce qu'il ressentait. C'était vicieux et violent, tellement éloigné de ce qu'il connaissait de son Bucky qu'il craignit quelques instants de ne pas réussir à le faire revenir. Mais Steve ne ressentait aucune menace envers lui, rien qui ne prouve que le soldat de l'hiver était aux commandes et allait l'attaquer. Il prit quelques minutes supplémentaires pour observer la salle, profitant des dernières instants de calme avant la tempête qui allait forcément éclater.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans cette pièce et les quelques meubles (deux chaises et une table) présents initialement étaient cassées. Il y avait un muret sur sa gauche et Steve aperçut une tête de douche à moitié arrachée de l'autre côté. La seule chose qui n'était pas détruite était une plate-forme sur laquelle reposait un matelas. La lumière provenait de spots au plafond et Steve aperçut plusieurs caméras couvrant toute la surface de la pièce. Il devait également y avoir des micros mais ils étaient trop petits pour qu'il les détecte.

Tout ce qu'ils feraient et diraient serait enregistré. Cette idée déplaisait à Steve au plus haut point. Il avait fait une croix sur la possibilité de cacher le lien qu'ils partageaient à la seconde où il était entré dans cette pièce, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il acceptait qu'on enregistre ce qui allait s'y dérouler. S'il avait fait tout son possible pour retrouver Bucky sans avoir Natasha ou Sam avec lui, ce n'était pas pour que Fury en soit témoin.

De toute façon ses options étaient limitées et il allait devoir faire avec les cartes qu'il avait en main. Bucky n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre, se contentant de le suivre des yeux quand il avança un peu plus dans la chambre. Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, mais certaines émotions du brun semblaient s'être calmées depuis qu'il avait pu poser le regard sur son guide.

Après une profonde inspiration, Steve se tourna complètement vers son ami. Comme il s'en était douté, Bucky portait toujours les mêmes vêtements qu'au parc : un jean noir dont le bas était enfoncé dans une lourde paire de bottes et un pull à capuche bleu foncé. Il en avait remonté légèrement les manches, découvrant ses deux mains et ses poignets. La peau et le métal visibles à cet endroit étaient recouverts de sang séché et les quelques gouttes qui étaient tombées sur son visage y avaient laissé des traces pratiquement brunes. Et il tenait dans sa main un des pieds de chaise, sa position faussement détendue, les omoplates appuyées sur le mur derrière lui. Le blond espérait de toutes ses forces que Bucky n'avait blessé personne avec cette arme de fortune.

Présentant ses propres paumes ouvertes pour prouver qu'elles étaient vides, il s'approcha lentement de son ami. La pièce était large et quand il atteint son milieu, Bucky se redressa. Il garda le dos au mur mais il ne s'appuyait plus dessus. Steve vit avec inquiétude les plaques métalliques de sa main se resserrer sur le morceau de bois. Mais le brun ne bougea pas plus loin et Steve sentait à travers leur lien qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'attaquer.

Les mains toujours bien visibles, il avança encore de quelques pas. Il s'arrêta à nouveau quand il sentit la tension que projetait son ami monter d'un cran. Il était à trois mètres de lui et, même s'il mourrait d'envie de franchir cette distance pour le prendre dans ses bras, il savait que ce n'était pas ce dont Bucky avait besoin à l'instant.

Pour un observateur extérieur, il devait paraître calme, quoique légèrement tendu. Mais le blond savait qu'à l'intérieur, il n'en était rien. Il y avait tellement de sentiments contradictoires qu'il ignorait sur lequel agir en premier. Il essaya d'envoyer des vagues de calme à travers leur lien, mais le sentinelle était encore trop éloigné, trop perdu dans cette marée d'émotions, pour que cela ai un effet concret. Si seulement Steve pouvait le toucher ! Il restait pourtant une petite lueur d'espoir : Bucky l'avait reconnu. C'était encore confus, il n'était pas certain de ses souvenirs et de nombreux trous restaient à combler, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas blesser l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

Peut-être que lui parler l'aiderait à se concentrer, à se rappeler. C'est donc avec une voix douce et très lentement que Steve lui adressa la parole.

"Bucky ?"

Aucune réaction. Le blond ne savait même pas si son ami l'avait entendu.

"Parle-moi Bucky."

Toujours rien.

"S'il te plaît Buck. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me donnes aucune indication."

Steve crut voir la main tenant le pied de chaise se desserrer légèrement. Prenant cela pour un signe positif, il avança d'un pas… et s'arrêta à la seconde où son ami se déplaça de quelques centimètre sur la droite, laissant toujours la même distance entre eux.

"Ok, je ne m'approche pas plus."

Il détendit sa posture au maximum.

"Voilà, je reste ici, c'est bon pour toi ?"

Le brun hocha de la tête. Steve poussa un long soupir de soulagement, ils communiquaient enfin. C'était un progrès.

"Tu sais que je suis ?"

Un nouveau hochement de tête. Steve le savait mais en avoir la confirmation lui fit du bien.

"Tu sais où tu es ?"

Cette fois ci Bucky secoua la tête.

"Tu es dans un complexe à Washington. Cette pièce a été spécialement étudiée pour te couper du monde extérieur. Tu te souviens quand tes sens prenaient le dessus sur toi ?"

A nouveau un signe que non, accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils. A travers leur connexion, Steve sentit que les manques dans sa mémoire contrariaient fortement son ami. Il changea de sujet :

"Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que cette pièce empêche tout ce qui est à l'extérieur de t'atteindre et de te submerger. Tu y es en sécurité."

Bucky secoua à nouveau la tête. La peur et la colère avaient pris le devant de la scène dans son esprit. La violence n'avait pas disparu, loin de là, mais elle n'était plus prépondérante dans ses pensées. C'était déjà une victoire en soi. Pourtant la terreur que son ami ressentait à cet instant était plus que ce que Steve pouvait supporter.

"Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal Bucky. Je te le promet. Si j'avais su que tu avais survécu à ta chute, j'aurai remué ciel et terre. Je te le jure, je ne me serai arrêté que lorsque je t'aurai ramené à la maison. Il faut que tu me crois, je suis tellement désolé. Désolé de t'avoir abandonné, désolé de ce que Hydra t'a fait subir, désolé de ne pas m'être rendu compte que tu étais là, désolé que tu sois enfermé ici et que tu ai peur, désolé de ne pas être l'ami que tu mérites…"

Son débit s'était accéléré et il avait les larmes aux yeux quand Bucky le coupa.

"Steve."

A peine plus qu'un murmure, mais cela suffit à l'arrêter. La voix rendue rauque par les larmes qu'il essayait de retenir, il supplia :

"Je t'en prie. Laisse moi t'aider. Il faut que tu te calmes, tes émotions sont beaucoup trop vives et trop fortes, elles ont blessé des gens. Je sais que ce qui s'est passé dans le parc est un accident, j'ai été imprudent, ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Au rappel des évènements de la matinée, Bucky se raidit à nouveau. Une immense colère et un profond dégoût de lui même envahit ses pensées, oblitérant tout le reste. Avant qu'il ne soit conscient de ses actes, Steve s'était rapproché de son ami, voulant chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Le brun recula précipitamment de quelques pas, levant sa main gauche devant lui.

"Non. Ne m'approche pas."

Steve se figea complètement. Bucky fixait l'arme dans sa main avec un regard indéchiffrable.

"Buck. Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Laisse-moi m'installer à côté de toi."

"Tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. J'ai peur de moi, de ce que je pourrai faire. Il y a cette chose dans ma tête qui veut te blesser."

"Mais tu ne la laisseras pas gagner. J'ai confiance en toi."

"J'ai failli te tuer."

"Et tu ne l'as pas fait. L'emprise d'Hydra était beaucoup plus forte et même dans ces conditions, tu n'as pas pu obéir aux ordres."

Le blond fit un pas en avant. Quand Bucky ne bougea pas, il en fit un second.

"Mais j'allais le faire."

Steve se rapprocha à nouveau de trois pas, s'arrêtant à moins de deux mètres de son ami.

"Je ne crois pas. Jamais tu ne me tuerai. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne poserais pas ce pied de chaise au sol ? Il n'y a que toi et moi ici, tu n'en as pas besoin."

Le soldat hésita de longues secondes avant de lâcher sa pseudo arme. Quand il releva les yeux vers Steve, celui-ci fit deux nouveaux pas dans sa direction.

"Tu vois. C'est toi qui a le contrôle."

Ils faisaient enfin de vrais progrès. Les émotions de Bucky étaient toujours aussi nombreuses et confuses mais elles avaient atteint un niveau assez bas pour que l'un d'entre eux ait un chance d'avoir une prise dessus. Steve franchit le dernier mètre qui le séparait de son ami. Il était assez proche pour le toucher, il lui suffisait de tendre le bras. Il allait mettre cette idée à exécution quand le brun lui donna un ordre.

"Reste où tu es, ne t'approche pas plus."

Steve avait prit garde à ne pas couper les voies de retraite potentielles. Si sa proximité gênait réellement Bucky, il lui suffisait de s'éloigner. Très lentement, sans quitter son ami des yeux, il leva la main vers lui.

"Tu ne me feras rien. Si tu n'as pas confiance en toi, ai confiance en moi."

Il continua à approcher sa main de la poitrine de Bucky, mais avant qu'il ne fasse contact, ce dernier repoussa violemment son bras d'un coup dans le poignet.

"Ne me touche pas."

Il y avait quelque chose de tellement vicieux dans ces quelques mots, une histoire si horrible et douloureuse que Steve serra les dents pour empêcher un cri de désespoir de quitter sa gorge. A cet instant son meilleur ami n'avait plus peur de lui faire mal, il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'on le touche. Encore plus lentement, le blond releva la main, murmurant des mots qu'il espérait rassurants.

"Ce n'est que moi. Jamais je ne te ferai de mal. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider."

Cette fois Bucky réagit en repoussant la main d'un second coup sec et en reculant de quelques pas. Steve contrôla du mieux qu'il pu la colère qui montait en lui. Elle ne ferait qu'inquiéter son sentinelle encore plus. Qu'est-ce que Hydra lui avait fait subir pour qu'il ai une telle crainte du moindre contact physique ?

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher."

La voix de Bucky était à peine audible. Steve combla la distance que son ami avait créé. Encore une fois le brun le repoussa, mais le blond tenta à nouveau de se rapprocher.

Ils avaient dû répéter ce manège pendant quinze bonnes minutes quand Steve sentit quelque chose céder. Avec un sanglot, son ami lui demanda une dernière fois de ne pas le toucher avant de s'appuyer sur le mur derrière lui et de fermer les yeux.

Steve essaya de parler à travers la boule qui bloquait se gorge. L'effort rendit sa voix rauque et les mots à peine reconnaissables.

"Chuuuut Buck. Tout va bien. Ce n'est que moi."

Il sentit son ami se tétaniser totalement quand il plaça sa paume sur sa poitrine, juste au dessus de son coeur.

"Tout va bien. Il n'y a aucun danger. Il n'y a que moi."

Sa main remonta lentement jusqu'à ce que ses doigts atteignent la peau de Bucky. Elle finit sa course à sa place habituelle, autour de la mâchoire du brun. Ils poussèrent tous les deux un profond soupir de soulagement quand le contact qui leur avait été refusé pendant plusieurs décennies finit de calmer leurs nerfs à vif.

"Shhhhhhhh. Voilà, tu vois, il n'y a rien à craindre. Juste moi."

Un second sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de Bucky et il ouvrit les yeux, fixant brièvement Steve avant de se jeter contre lui, ses bras se refermant autour de sa taille et plaçant son front tout contre le cou de Steve. Ce dernier traça de grands cercles le long du dos de son ami.

"C'est bon Bucky. Je te tiens. Tu es rentré à la maison."

**ooOoo**

Avec Bucky enfin apaisé et près de lui, Steve perdit la notion du temps. Il s'était installé le dos contre le mur et avait assis son ami entre ses jambes, dans la position qu'ils prenaient si souvent toutes ces années auparavant. Comme à leur habitude, ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot, profitant du silence et de la présence de l'autre.

A plusieurs reprises, le contact prolongé fut trop difficile à supporter pour le brun, et il quittait donc sa place et s'asseyait un peu plus loin, lui aussi dos au mur. Mais très rapidement, l'effet calmant qu'avait son guide lui manquait et il revenait se loger contre lui. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, mais le sol était loin d'être confortable et Bucky était toujours couvert de sang. Steve brisa le silence en murmurant.

"De mémoire, les sous-bois étaient plus confortables que cet espèce de revêtement. Ce lit là bas à l'air parfaitement utilisable, tu en dis quoi ?"

Il maudit sa propre bêtise avant même que son ami ne devienne rigide dans ses bras.

"Excuse-moi Bucky. C'était maladroit. Je ferai plus attention dans le futur."

Bucky resta longtemps sans répondre, mais petit à petit la tension le quitta. Il finit par prendre une profonde inspiration.

"Il y a tellement de choses dont je ne me souviens pas… Et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de les récupérer. Je sais que j'ai fait des choses horribles, je le sens à l'intérieur, là." il montra sa tempe du doigt, "Et je crois que je préférerai perdre tous les bons souvenirs, si cela permet de laisser ces horreurs enfermées à jamais."

Il n'y avait rien à répondre, rien qui pourrait rassurer son ami, alors Steve se tut. Il avait lu certains rapports de mission du soldat de l'hiver et s'il pouvait éviter à Bucky d'en revivre une partie, il ferait le nécessaire. Après une légère pause, le brun continua :

"Certains sont revenus, après l'héliporteur, mais je ne sais pas si ce sont réellement des souvenirs ou mon imagination qui me joue des tours."  
"Tu devrais peut-être te laisser encore un peu de temps. Ou tu peux me poser des questions, du moins en ce qui concerne ton enfance et une partie de la guerre."

Bucky hésita longuement avant de répondre.

"Tu as failli mourir d'une pneumonie. Sauf que tu étais beaucoup plus petit et maigre. Mais c'était bien toi, je me souviens d'avoir eu tellement peur de te perdre. J'ai eu exactement la même sensation quand tu es tombé dans ce fleuve."

Steve ferma les yeux pour tenter de maîtriser ses émotions. Bien entendu, c'était ce moment dont son ami se rappelait et sur lequel il s'interrogeait. C'est avec une voix chargée d'émotion qu'il répondit.

"C'est bien un souvenir. Je te l'expliquerai plus tard. Pour le moment, j'ai vraiment envie de m'installer plus confortablement."

Il repoussa gentiment le sentinelle pour le pousser à se lever. Il se dirigèrent ensuite vers la plate-forme mais avant de l'atteindre, Steve bifurqua en direction du muret qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt. Bucky ne lui suivit pas mais il l'observa avec curiosité. Comme il s'en était douté, c'était une petite salle de bain, comprenant une toilette, une douche et un minuscule lavabo. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans le placard en dessous de l'évier : une bassine et des serviettes. Il remplit la bassine d'eau chaude et retourna dans la pièce principale. Un fois ses trouvailles posées à côté de la plateforme, il fit signe à son ami de s'asseoir.

Celui-ci obtempéra sans un mot et quand le blond tendit la main et attrapa la sienne, il ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Après avoir récupéré le linge qu'il avait laissé dans l'eau, il l'essora du mieux possible et le passa sur la main de son ami. Il prit le temps d'enlever toutes les traces de sang ou de saletés sur sa paume et ses doigts avant de passer à son poignet. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut content du résultat.

Steve avait senti le calme envahir son sentinelle un peu plus à chaque passage du linge sur sa peau. Il fut donc surpris quand, à la seconde où il amorça un mouvement dans la direction de son bras métallique, Bucky recula brusquement, le mettant hors de portée,

"Non pas celle là, je vais le faire."  
"Pas question, j'ai commencé, je finis. Donne-moi ta main."  
"Non."

Il sentit le brun se renfermer sur lui-même, bloquant son côté du lien. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, cacher ses émotions et ses sentiments, même pendant la guerre et Steve ne le supportait pas, pas avec leur passé, pas après avoir cru perdre cette connexion.

"Hey ! Ne me bloque pas." son ami avait baissé les yeux. "Buck, regarde-moi." comme il restait sans bouger, le blond adoucit sa voix." Buck, s'il te plait, regarde-moi."

Quand son sentinelle leva les yeux, Steve lui sourit.

"Écoute, je vais merder. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je fais, de ce que tu as besoin, donc je vais faire des erreurs. Mais ne me bloque pas. Soit en colère contre moi, hurle-moi dessus mais je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens."

Bucky ne lui répondit pas mais il laissa à nouveau ses émotions traverser leur connexion. Quand le blond tendit la main, lui demandant silencieusement de lui donner la sienne, il secoua la tête :

"Ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne dois pas t'approcher de ce bras plus que nécessaire. J'ai fait des choses horribles avec cette main. Laisse-moi m'en occuper."

Steve sentit que le sujet était profondément sensible et douloureux, et décida ne pas insister. Il tendit donc le gant après l'avoir essoré à nouveau. Il attendit patiemment que Bucky termine d'enlever le sang (et les bouts de chair) qui s'étaient incrusté entre les plaques de métal. Il alla ensuite changer l'eau et revint avec un linge propre. Il s'occupa lui-même de retirer les traces sur le visage de son ami. Il portait une barbe de plusieurs jours et il était évident qu'il manquait cruellement de sommeil et de repas équilibrés, mais c'était bien lui. Pendant quelques instants, il fut submergé d'émotions. Cela aurait dû être impossible, mais ils étaient là tous les deux, âgés de pratiquement cent ans alors qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû se retrouver.

Le sentinelle lui attrapa le poignet, sentant que Steve avait besoin de ce contact. Ce dernier allait s'asseoir à ses côtés quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Le temps que le blond se retourne pour observer qui était entré, Bucky avait récupéré le pied de chaise et s'était placé entre son guide et l'intrus.

La peur n'avait jamais quitté le brun, mais tout le temps qu'ils avaient été seuls, ce dernier avait réussi à la maîtriser. Maintenant qu'une tierce personne (en l'occurrence Blair) était dans la pièce, elle avait repris une place prépondérante dans ses pensées. Mais elle n'était pas seule, le besoin de protéger Steve était tout aussi fort et le blond s'y raccrocha comme un naufragé à une bouée. Ce sentiment lui avait tellement manqué !

Sans quitter totalement Blair des yeux, Bucky vérifia rapidement ce qui avait pu affecter autant son guide. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les larmes envahir le bleu de ses yeux.

Blair, qui s'était arrêté juste devant la porte, rompit le silence.

"Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez repris possession de vos moyens, sergent Barnes. Je vous assure que je ne vous veux aucun mal, à aucun d'entre vous. Vous pouvez poser votre arme."

Steve sentit une vague de calme l'envahir. Bucky le regarda, la question évidente dans ses yeux : une nouvelle capacité ?

Blair attira à nouveau leur intention.

"C'était moi. Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est extrêmement impoli de s'immiscer dans un lien entre un guide et son sentinelle, mais vos émotions sont encore à vif. je me suis dit qu'un coup de main serait appréciable. Nous ne voulons pas que vous entriez dans une nouvelle crise."

Bucky avait abaissé son arme, laissant le blond s'installer à ses côtés. Il avait jugé que Blair n'était pas un danger et qu'il pourrait le mettre hors d'état de nuire en quelques secondes si cet état de fait changeait. Sa question était dirigée uniquement vers Steve :

"De quoi il parle ?"  
"De nous. Enfin de ce que nous sommes. A priori, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir ce lien spécial. Ce n'était pas le cas durant notre jeunesse, mais maintenant c'est un phénomène connu."  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"  
"Je n'ai eu que la version courte, tu devrais peut être poser tes questions à Blair. C'est un spécialiste."

Il sentit la réticence monter dans son ami. Il n'avait pas confiance en Blair et préférait attendre pour poser ses questions.

"Pas la peine."

La tension était en train de monter dans la pièce, les pensées de Bucky étaient de plus en plus agitées et quand le blond s'approcha pour lui toucher la main, il s'écarta vivement. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché le pied de chaise et Steve entendit le bois craquer sous la pression de son poing. Une nouvelle vague de calme traversa la salle, mais au lieu d'apaiser le brun comme elle le fit pour lui, elle empira la situation.

Bucky laissa les mots suivants passer à travers sa mâchoire serrée :

"Ne faites pas ça."

C'était la première fois que le brun s'adressait directement à Blair et son ton était glacial et menaçant. Steve décida d'intervenir.

"Blair ne veut que nous aider. Si j'ai pu rentrer, c'est grâce à lui. Il est de notre côté."

A son grand étonnement, cela ne fit que rendre Bucky encore plus furieux.

"C'est de sa faute si tu es entré ici ? Alors que je ne contrôlais plus rien ? J'aurai pu te tuer à la seconde où tu as passé cette porte !"  
"On a déjà eu cette conversation, tu ne m'aurais jamais fait de mal et tu le sais."

Le blond essaya encore une fois de s'approcher de son ami, mais ce dernier recula jusqu'au mur. Il était visiblement en détresse et Steve ignorait comment l'aider. Il se tourna vers Blair. L'idée ne lui plaisait absolument pas, mais il était prêt à tout pour calmer Bucky :

"Peut-être pourriez-vous recommencer ce que vous avez fait en entrant ?"

La fureur du sentinelle les enveloppa tous les deux presque immédiatement.

"Essayez encore une fois de jouer avec mes émotions et je vous tue."

Steve sentit avec horreur que son ami pensait chacun de ces mots. Il était toujours appuyé sur le mur opposé, mais il lui suffirait de quelques instants pour mettre sa menace à exécution.

"Bucky, tu ne peux pas…"

Blair le coupa.

"Je comprend tout a fait sergent Barnes. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'était extrêmement maladroit et impoli de ma part. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous avons l'habitude de faire, mais il y a tellement de particularités dans votre situation que j'ai jugé nécessaire d'intervenir. Je ne le ferai plus et je donnerai l'ordre que personne d'autre ne le fasse, sous n'importe quelle condition. Est-ce acceptable ?"

Bucky ne bougea pas de sa place mais il hocha de la tête. Blair tapa dans ses mains pour signifier que le sujet était clos.

"Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je venais juste vous annoncer qu'un repas devrait bientôt vous être servi, et vous donner quelques informations supplémentaires." Il fit une petite pause avant de poursuivre, "Sergent, je crains que, même si Steve est libre de ses mouvements, nous ne soyons dans l'obligation de vous garder dans cette pièce pendant encore 24h au minimum. Pour la sécurité de tous."  
"Si Bucky reste ici, je reste aussi."  
"Je me doutais que vous diriez cela et j'allais de toute façon vous le conseiller. Ca ne peut qu'avoir un effet bénéfique. Le directeur Fury a cependant demandé à vous voir au plus vite. Je lui ai recommandé d'attendre jusqu'à demain, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir le retenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Vous devriez réfléchir aux informations que vous acceptez de lui donner."

Steve fut surpris d'avoir encore le choix. Il pointa du doigt vers une caméra au plafond.

"Je pensais que la situation était claire pourtant."  
"La pression psychique du sergent Barnes était assez forte pour griller les circuits et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de les réparer. Ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce ces six dernières heures est donc perdu. J'ai cru entendre les techniciens dire qu'ils attendaient des pièces de rechange pour le milieu de l'après-midi. Largement assez de temps pour manger et discuter entre deux amis qui ne se sont pas vu depuis longtemps. Et ma position au conseil des guides me permet de garder toute discussion avec vous privée."

Un immense sentiment de gratitude envahit Steve. Blair les couvrait et leur permettait également de préparer une histoire crédible s'ils le souhaitaient.

"Merci Blair. Pour tout."  
"De rien, c'était tout à fait normal. Je vous laisse, on se voit demain. Passez une bonne fin de journée. Vous aussi sergent."

Dès que la porte se referma derrière le professeur, Steve se retourna vers son sentinelle, prêt à lui reprocher son comportement. Mais avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, son ami annonça.

"Garde ta salive. Je ne veux pas en parler."  
"Buck… Tu ne peux pas…"

La colère, qui était restée à un niveau élevé depuis que Blair était entré, explosa brusquement. Bucky se mit à hurler :

"Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! Tout comme j'ai interdit à ce type d'utiliser son truc bizarre sur moi ! Je refuse que tu prennes les décisions pour moi." Sa respiration s'était accélérée et Steve percevait clairement la panique qui commençait à envahir son ami, "Tu ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas…"

Un son étranglé s'échappa de la gorge du brun. Le pied de chaise, qu'il n'avait toujours pas posé, éclata dans sa main. Steve sentit avec horreur les émotions qu'il avait commencé à associer au soldat de l'hiver - la fureur, la terreur et l'envie de faire souffrir - envahir leur connexion.

Sans réfléchir, il traversa la distance qui les séparait et avança la main vers son ami. La réaction de Bucky fut rapide et immédiate et le blond se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, les pieds à plusieurs centimètres du sol et des doigts métalliques autour de la gorge. Il ne lui coupait pas totalement la respiration, mais la pression rendait difficile l'action de parler :

"Bucky… S'il te plait."

Quand son ami ne réagit pas, il ajouta :

"C'est moi, c'est Steve… Tu es en sécurité. Je suis désolé… Bucky, s'il te plaît"

Il continua à parler doucement, se forçant à rester détendu et à ne pas bouger, envoyant vague après vague de calme à travers leur lien. Petit à petit, Bucky reprit le contrôle de lui-même et le soldat de l'hiver retourna se cacher au fond de son esprit. A la seconde où il se rendit compte qu'il tenait Steve à bout de bras, il le lâcha, reculant jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, le souffle court et les larmes au yeux. C'est avec la voix rauque qu'il arrêta le blond qui avait commencé à le suivre.

"Ne m'approche pas."

Steve attendit de longues minutes que la respiration du sentinelle récupère un rythme normal avant de reprendre la parole.

"Ce n'est rien. C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurai pas dû t'approcher comme ca. Je suis vraiment désolé."  
"Tais-toi Steve ! Arrête de t'excuser à tout bout de champs ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser, c'est moi. J'ai failli te tuer, putain !  
"Ton langage !"

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, la tension entre eux et la force de l'habitude les poussant hors de sa bouche sans qu'il n'arrive à les retenir. Bucky resta quelques secondes à le regarder avant qu'un seul éclat de rire ne retentisse.

"Je viens d'essayer de te tuer et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est de faire attention à mon langage ? Franchement Steve ? Ton sens des priorités est véritablement biaisé."

Il se passa une main sur le visage et quand il regarda à nouveau le blond, il ne restait plus aucune trace de l'humour qui y était présent à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Il était véritablement misérable et complètement terrorisé à l'idée de ne pas réussir à s'arrêter à temps.

"Sort d'ici. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester alors va t'en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Steve recommença à s'approcher et cette fois il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant son ami.

"Même pas en rêve. Où tu es, je suis. Tu te souviens : till the end of the line."  
"Steve, écoute moi…"  
"Non c'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Je crois qu'on est d'accord pour dire que nous sommes deux idiots aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. On l'a toujours été, alors j'arrête de m'excuser, même quand c'est manifestement ma faute, et toi tu arrêtes d'essayer de m'envoyer loin de toi. On a un deal ?"

Bucky n'était visiblement pas convaincu.

"Je ne partirai pas Buck. Si, et j'insiste sur le si, je pense à un moment être en danger, je suis assez grand pour me défendre. Tu sembles oublier que je ne suis plus le maigrichon que tu as connu toute notre jeunesse."

Quand le brun acquiesça, Steve lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira vers le lit. Son ami était épuisé, il avait besoin de se reposer.

Quand le type chargé de leur ramener leur repas entra dans la pièce, le sentinelle était debout entre la porte et son guide avant même que ce dernier ne se soit relevé. Le jeune homme qui était rentré déposa le plateau au sol à droite de la porte et ressortit immédiatement.

Bucky insista pour sentir et goûter tout ce qui se trouvait dans les assiettes avant que le blond ne mange. Il expliqua à un Steve horrifié que Hydra l'avait entraîné, par l'expérience, à détecter la plupart des poisons et des drogues à l'odeur ou au goût.

Malgré l'instance de Steve, il refusa de toucher à la viande et la purée, picorant uniquement la salade l'accompagnant et mangeant la majorité des fruits. Quand le blond se montra trop insistant, Bucky utilisa son droit de l'envoyer se faire voir.

Après manger, Steve entraîna son ami vers la plate-forme. Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, le seul contact entre eux représenté par le dos de leurs mains. Il laissa Bucky se détendre avant de commencer leur prochaine discussion. Mais il aurait dû savoir que son sentinelle sentirait qu'il avait quelque chose à l'esprit. C'est avec beaucoup de fatigue dans sa voix que le brun prit la parole :

"Cela ne peut pas attendre un peu ?"  
"Je crains que non. Les caméras et les micros vont bientôt refonctionner. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu acceptes de divulguer demain."

Le brun haussa des épaules.

"Je ne sais pas."  
"Ce lien que nous avons, nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Nous pouvons continuer de le cacher si tu le souhaites, mais il y a des conventions internationales pour protéger les gens comme nous maintenant. Nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher."  
"Tu veux leur dire ?"  
"Non... Enfin si ! Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui t'aiderait le plus."

Bucky se tourna pour lui faire face.

"Il n'y a rien à faire Steve. Il va falloir que je fasse face aux conséquences de mes actes. Je préférerai ne pas t'entraîner avec moi."  
"Tu n'étais pas toi. Je t'ai connu toute ta vie, si tu ne veux pas croire en toi, crois en moi. Cet homme que j'ai rencontré sur le pont et celui de l'héliporteur, ce n'était pas toi."  
"Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Tu as vu a quelle vitesse il est réapparu ? C'est peut-être qui je suis maintenant."

Cette idée les effrayait tous les deux. Dans un effort pour se rassurer, Steve plaça une main sur la mâchoire de Bucky et s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

"Alors on va apprendre à le contrôler ensemble. Comme nous l'avons toujours fait pour tout ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Si je leur dis que nous sommes liés, ils ne pourront pas nous séparer."  
"Mmmmmh."

Ils restèrent allongé ensemble pour une durée indéfinie. À un moment, Bucky s'éloigna et se rallongea sur le dos. Devant le regard interrogatif de Steve, il lui donna l'explication.

"Ils viennent de remettre le courant dans les caméra. Elles ne vont plus tarder à enregistrer ce qui se passe ici."

Le blond avait toujours été étonné de tout ce que les sens de son sentinelle pouvait percevoir. Il attrapa le poignet de Bucky, le tournant à nouveau vers lui.

"Idiot. Je te l'ai dit, les choses ont changé, nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher. Personne ne nous jugera pour chercher un quelconque contact entre nous, ni ne s'imaginera que nous… Enfin tu vois de quoi je parle."

Un léger pic d'anxiété et quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas entra dans la psyché du brun. Steve le lâcha, essayant de cacher la déception de sa voix.

"Mais si tu préfères t'éloigner, pas de problème. L'important c'est que tu dormes. Tu veux que j'aille m'installer plus loin ? Je peux m'allonger par terre."  
"Reste ici. Repose toi."  
"Il faut que tu dormes aussi Bucky."  
"Pas ici." Et avant que le blond ne puisse insister, il poussa un profond soupir et ajouta : "Écoute Steve, il y a beaucoup de choses avec lesquelles je me bats qui sont compliqués. Dormir et manger en font partie."

Quand Steve ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir, Bucky le coupa à nouveau.

"Non, je ne veux pas en parler. Pas maintenant, peut-être jamais. Tu dois accepter que je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu. Je ne me souviens même plus vraiment de qui il est. S'il n'y avait pas ce truc entre nous, j'aurai terminé ma mission et je serai de retour en cryo. Ces dernières semaines, j'ai tenu à cause de toi, tu es la seule chose dont je suis sûr et même cela ne suffit pas toujours. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre, mais ne m'oblige pas être quelqu'un que je ne suis plus."

Steve ravala du mieux qu'il pu la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Bucky avait l'air complètement perdu. Il n'y avait pas de liens, pas d'évolution linéaire entre l'homme qu'il était actuellement et celui qu'il était dans le passé, que cela soit le garçon de Brooklyn, le sergent du 107eme régiment d'infanterie ou même le soldat de l'hiver. Il n'y avait pas d'histoire lui permettant d'aller de son enfance à maintenant, uniquement des bribes de souvenirs et de sensations, la plupart douloureuses ou négatives.

Steve voulait récupérer son ami et il pensait l'avoir fait, mais apparemment les choses ne seraient pas aussi simple qu'il se l'était imaginé.

**ooOoo**

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait dormi. Bon, peut-être que Steve avait un peu somnolé, mais on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Les nuits de ces dernières semaines avaient été courtes et agitées. Entre ses propres pensées, son inquiétude pour Bucky et les différentes et très souvent violentes émotions qu'il recevait à travers leur connexion, il avait été incapable de trouver (et surtout garder) le sommeil. Le plus difficile avait été les réveils en sueur, la tête remplie de la terreur de Bucky et lui-même trop déboussolé pour comprendre que ce n'était pas ses propres sentiments qu'il ressentait. Ces nuits-là, il abandonnait l'idée de se rendormir et attendait le matin devant la télé, le son au minimum pour ne pas réveiller Sam.

On ne pouvait réellement pas lui en vouloir si, à un moment de la nuit, dans le silence et la pénombre, le rythme lent de la respiration de Bucky allongé à ses côtés l'avait attiré vers un sommeil plus que mérité. Il s'était réveillé à plusieurs reprises, luttant à chaque fois contre la chape de plomb qui obscurcissait ses pensées. Il voulait rester éveillé, à discuter avec Bucky et à lui tenir compagnie vu qu'il était évident que son ami ne dormirait pas. Mais il avait perdu la bataille systématiquement, se limitant à s'approcher encore plus du brun à chaque fois, à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

Le seul moment où il s'était vraiment réveillé fut quand il sentit la panique envahir Bucky. Steve avait dû bouger plus qu'il ne le pensait car il émergea un bras et une jambe passé au dessus du corps son ami. Ce dernier était complètement figé, verrouillant tous ses muscles pour s'empêcher d'attaquer ce qu'une partie de son cerveau lui présentait comme une menace. Sans faire de geste brusque, Steve libéra son ami et s'éloigna assez pour lui laisser de la place, tout en gardant leurs mains comme point de contact. Quand la crise de panique fut assez descendue pour permettre à Bucky de communiquer, le blond ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser. La voix du brun était fatiguée et résignée quand il lui répondit :

"Arrête de t'excuser."

"Mais j'ai encore…"

Bucky le coupa :

"Et ça arrivera encore et encore. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la mienne. Je sais que je ne risque rien, pas avec toi, jamais tu ne me ferai du mal, mais cela ne change rien à ma réaction. Ça ne fonctionnera pas Steve. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir ce qui va me faire tiquer et, un jour, cela va mal finir."

"Je croyais que l'on avait un accord là dessus."

"Je m'en souviens. Tu avais promis d'arrêter de t'excuser."

Steve en avait plus qu'assez de toujours buter sur les mêmes problèmes, de faire les mêmes erreurs et surtout, il en avait marre d'être la cause de la majorité des crises de Bucky. Ils allaient devoir trouver des solutions pratiques pour chaque situation qu'ils risquaient de rencontrer. Et celle-ci était assez simple à résoudre. Steve recherchait en ce moment à avoir le maximum de contact entre eux et son ami ne supportait pas de se sentir emprisonné, et il avait une idée pour les contenter tous les deux.

" Je veux essayer quelque chose. Tu me fais confiance ?"

La réponse de Bucky fut immédiate, même si Steve sentit parfaitement le pic d'appréhension de son ami.

"Bien sûr. A quoi tu penses ?"

"Plutôt que de buter et de se renvoyer la balle sur ce qui ne marche pas, on pourrait chercher ce qui fonctionne."

La confusion apparut aux côtés de l'appréhension dans l'esprit du brun.

"L'idée du moindre petit contact me révulse et je ne supporte le tien qu'à petites doses, je ne vois pas comment contourner ce problème."

"Je pensais justement te laisser gérer cette dose, mais comme je ne peux pas contrôler ce que je fais en dormant… allonge-toi sur le côté face à moi."

Quand Bucky s'exécuta, Steve fit de même, tournant le dos à son ami et tâtonnant derrière lui pour lui attraper le poignet et l'attirer contre sa colonne. Bucky le suivit sans résister jusqu'au moment où il posa le bras qu'il tenait encore sur sa taille.

La peur était évidente dans la voix du brun lorsqu'il recula rapidement.

"Stevie, non."

Sa respiration s'était à nouveau accélérée, mais il semblait maîtriser la panique qui menaçait de reprendre le dessus. C'est le plus doucement possible que le blond parla :

"Okay. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a fait réagir ? Tu n'avais pas l'air contre au départ."

Bucky resta silencieux tellement longtemps que Steve se demanda s'il allait répondre un jour.

"Pas ce bras. Le reste est envisageable, mais je ne peux pas laisser ce truc te toucher comme cela."

"Ce n'est pas un truc Bucky, c'est une partie de toi."

"C'est une arme, rien de plus. Une arme avec laquelle j'ai fait des choses horribles. Une arme dont je voudrais me débarrasser. Elle ne t'approche pas plus que nécessaire !"

Si c'était juste le bras métallique le problème, la solution était simple à trouver. Steve la proposa immédiatement :

"Donc de l'autre côté, c'est possible ? Avec ton autre bras, je veux dire."

Bucky prit le temps de réfléchir avant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de la tête. Il ne semblait pas sûr de lui, mais le seul moyen de le confirmer était d'essayer. Steve se rassit, prêt à échanger leurs places en passant au dessus de son ami, toujours allongé. Il s'arrêta juste avant que son bras ne se pose près de son épaule, de l'autre côté de sa poitrine.

"On va faire l'inverse plutôt."

Steve se rallongea sur le dos, laissant assez de place à sa droite pour permettre au brun de s'y installer. Heureusement la plate-forme et le matelas posé dessus étaient immenses. Restant le plus immobile possible, il observa son ami s'asseoir à son tour. Bucky lâcha un ricanement avant de commencer à bouger :

"C'est quand même n'importe quoi. Ce que tu es obligé de faire à cause de toutes ces conneries dans ma tête."

"Ton langage !"

Il sentait que le sujet contrariait profondément son ami, il attrapa donc son poignet posé juste au dessus de son épaule. Bucky s'était arrêté au dessus de lui quand leurs regards se trouvèrent. Les mots de Steve étaient à peine plus qu'un murmure, mais il savait que son ami les entendrait :

"Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut. Je serai exactement ce dont tu as besoin, sans question et sans explication à donner. Tu n'as qu'à demander. Tu le sais ça ?"

Le brun le regarda quelques instants avant de fermer brièvement les yeux. Le guide sentit chaque émotion passer à travers leur lien, chacune d'entre elles complètement pures, comme elles l'étaient avant le calvaire de Bucky entre les mains d'Hydra, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été touchées par la noirceur du soldat de l'hiver. Steve sentit l'espoir grandir en lui. Ils allaient y arriver. Il leur faudrait du temps, mais l'ancien Bucky était là, derrière tous les traumatismes et l'horreur, et le blond avait bien l'intention de tout tenter pour le faire revenir.

Avec un profond soupir, Bucky rouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé et était à quelques centimètres au dessus de son guide, le regard à nouveau planté dans le sien. Steve sentit ses lèvres former un sourire plein de tendresse. C'était les yeux de Bucky qui étaient en train de l'observer, ceux qui étaient le miroir des sentiments qu'il continuait à sentir et qu'il partageait. Il n'avait jamais su la nommer, cette émotion qui l'étreignait parfois en présence de son meilleur ami, mais c'était sûrement quelque chose de particulier aux guides et aux sentinelles car il ne l'avait jamais ressenti et il ne la ressentirait probablement jamais pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Steve aurait pu rester ainsi pendant de longues minutes, mais quelque chose apparut en Bucky qui poussa ce dernier à rompre leur contact visuel. Il finit son chemin et s'allongea de l'autre côté, bloquant partiellement leur connexion. Avant que ce dernier ne lui en fasse la remarque, le brun le poussa gentiment à l'épaule, l'encourageant à se placer sur son flanc. Quand il obtempéra, il sentit son ami s'approcher, se coller à son dos, glisser ses genoux derrière les siens et passer son bras autour de sa taille. Il sentit le souffle de Bucky sur sa nuque quand celui-ci murmura :

"Je pense pouvoir gérer seul à partir de là. Si cela devient trop, je peux m'éloigner. Rendors toi."

"Mmmmmh mmmh"

Steve avait la gorge trop nouée pour sortir plus que cet accord. Ils avaient dormi ensemble tellement souvent que Steve ne pensait pas être gêné un jour par l'intimité qu'ils partageaient. Mais cette position n'était pas habituelle, même pour eux, et elle était peut-être un peu au-delà de ce qui le mettait à l'aise. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de calmer assez son esprit pour se rendormir ainsi.

Il faut croire que son corps en avait décidé autrement, car il sombra dans le sommeil rapidement, calquant sa respiration sur celle qu'il sentait caresser la peau de son cou.

**ooOoo**

Dire que Steve était en pleine forme quand Fury se présenta avec Blair était un mensonge, mais au moins il avait dormi et le petit déjeuner avait réussi à le rassasier (ce qui était un exploit en soi).

Mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Bucky. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit et les cercles noirs autour de ses yeux avaient empirés. Il avait également refusé de manger quoi que ce soit de préparé, ni les pancakes, ni les toasts, et il s'était rabattu sur les quelques prunes présentes sur le plateau. Cela faisait pratiquement vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'avait ni dormi, ni mangé quelque chose d'assez nourrissant pour son métabolisme et cela inquiétait Steve. Il n'était pas dupe et se doutait que son ami n'avait pas plus pris soin de lui-même quand il était seul et en liberté à Washington.

Les deux hommes étaient donc déjà à cran avant même que Blair ne pénètre dans leur chambre temporaire, suivi de près par Nick Fury. Leur arrivée ne fit qu'empirer la situation. Bucky avait repris sa place contre le mur le plus éloigné d'eux, mais il les surveillait, scrutant chaque geste, prêt à agir au moindre danger. Steve avait bien remarqué qu'il se tenait proche des restes de la table et des chaises, les seules choses pouvant lui servir d'arme. En plus de son bras gauche, évidemment.

Blair était entré mais il était resté, comme la veille, proche de la porte, se contentant de leur faire un signe de main et d'observer la scène. Dommage que Fury n'ai pas choisi la même approche, Bucky avait déjà pratiquement atteint ses limites et ils n'avaient échangés que des salutations. Fury s'était avancé vers le milieu de la pièce, s'adressant à Bucky.

"Tout le monde m'a déconseillé de rentrer dans cette pièce avec vous, me disant que votre conditionnement allait vous pousser à terminer votre mission. Le seul à avoir soutenu le contraire est le professeur Sandburg derrière moi."

Son œil glissa rapidement sur Steve avant de retourner sur le brun.

"Étant donné que j'ai besoin de parler avec Monsieur Rogers et qu'il refuse de sortir d'ici, il semblerait que j'ai eu raison de l'écouter. Ai-je besoin de surveiller mes arrières ?"

Bucky était devenu totalement immobile et le silence dans la pièce était tel que Steve entendait bouger les mécanismes de son bras. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que cela signifiait mais cela ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de positif. Son ami ne répondrait pas, Steve le savait, tout comme il savait que Fury ne changerait pas de sujet tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu les informations qu'il voulait. Il décida d'intervenir :

"Il n'est pas un danger pour vous, Nick."

Steve entendit le petit changement dans la respiration de Bucky, ainsi qu'un amusement légèrement morbide à travers leur connexion. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques instants.

_Tu t'avances peut-être un peu là._  
_Soit sage Bucky, il peut rendre notre vie tellement plus facile._

"Danger ou pas, je sais me défendre. Par contre, je me questionne sur un point. Vous étiez complètement hors d'atteinte pas plus tard qu'hier matin. Et vous me paraissez plutôt maître de vos moyen aujourd'hui. Je m'interroge sur ce qui a pu entraîner un aussi drastique changement."

Encore une fois, Bucky ne répondit pas. Il faisait son possible pour rester calme mais cela devenait difficile avec la présence de deux étrangers, dont un qui posait de trop nombreuses questions. Et une petite partie de lui ressentait le besoin de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. C'est de sentir réapparaître le soldat de l'hiver qui poussa Steve à agir. Il s'approcha assez de son ami pour intervenir rapidement tout en lui laissant l'espace dont il avait besoin.

"Je vous ai dit hier qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal et que je pourrai l'aider. Maintenant que vous en avez la preuve devant vous, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?"

Il aurait préféré avoir cette discussion sans la présence de son sentinelle, trop de choses pouvaient le faire réagir ou le faire souffrir. Comme le rappel des atrocités commises par le soldat de l'hiver ou l'incident du parc. Malheureusement, Steve n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser Bucky seul dans cette salle et Fury ne permettrait jamais qu'il sorte sans l'assurance qu'il ne représentait plus aucun danger.

"Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, Rogers. Comment avez-vous fait ?"

Steve croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, abandonnant la pose détendue qu'il avait quelques instants auparavant pour celle qu'il utilisait lors des missions de Captain America.

"Et je ne vous répondrai que lorsque vous m'aurez expliqué vos intentions."  
"Je ne vous doit rien, capitaine Rogers. Cet homme est un criminel recherché, responsable d'un nombre important d'assassinats ou de tentatives d'assassinat, dont le mien, il y a quelques semaines. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il a tué une vingtaine d'hommes pas plus tard qu'hier matin et qu'il a littéralement éviscéré le dernier ?"  
"Ce n'était pas lui, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. C'est Hydra le seul et unique responsable."  
"Hier également ? J'ai regardé les vidéos et nous avons mené une petite enquête, pourquoi Hydra aurait-il envoyé leur propre arme humaine pour tuer les hommes venus vous enlever ?"  
"Et donc quoi ? Vous allez l'éliminer ? L'enfermer quelque part ? C'est une victime autant que toutes les autres victimes d'Hydra, peut-être même plus."

Steve était de plus en plus agité et en colère. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas comprendre que Bucky n'avait rien fait ? Qu'il avait souffert pendant des décennies et qu'on ne pouvait pas le punir pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait ni choisi, et encore moins mérité ?

"Nous allons le transférer dans un complexe sécurisé et voir si nous pouvons effacer le conditionnement mental d'Hydra."  
"Vous allez le mettre en prison."

Steve était furieux, il faisait les cent pas et secouait la tête tout en parlant :

"Non, je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Je ne laisserai pas le SHIELD expérimenter avec son cerveau."  
"Je ne crois pas que vous ayez le choix ! Cet homme est un danger ambulant, il est hors de question de lui permettre de se promener sans supervision."  
"Je le surveillerai ! Il ne fera de mal à personne !"

Une brusque sensation de calme le recouvrit comme une couverture bien chaude. Il s'arrêta net, ainsi que Fury, cherchant à comprendre d'où venait cette émotion. Pendant trois secondes ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles, avant de sursauter en entendant un violent coup retentir dans la pièce. Il fut suivi d'un grognement presque animal.

"Ne jouez pas avec mes émotions."

Steve se retourna vers Bucky qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, mais son poing gauche avait laissé une marque dans le métal qui recouvrait les murs. Steve était tellement pris par sa propre colère et sa discussion avec Fury qu'il n'avait pas senti le soldat de l'hiver envahir l'esprit de son ami. Il n'avait pas l'air prêt à attaquer, mais Steve devait se montrer prudent, une attaque à ce moment rendrait inutile tous les arguments qu'il pourrait avoir dans le futur. Il jeta rapidement un regard à Blair lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas intervenir avant de s'approcher lentement du brun.

"Bucky… "

Le regard de son ami quitta Blair pour se poser sur lui. Heureusement, ses yeux n'avaient pas ce vide qui les envahissait quand le soldat de l'hiver était totalement aux commandes et Steve le sentait lutter contre la colère et la peur. Et il pouvait l'aider, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait fait des centaines de fois dans le passé et qu'il avait répété hier. La seule différence était qu'ils avaient une audience et que Steve n'avait toujours pas décidé s'il était prêt à annoncer à la face du monde la nature de leur lien.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon. Son premier réflexe était encore et toujours d'initier un contact physique avec son sentinelle, mais il ne voulait pas réitérer leur petit accrochage de la veille. Premièrement, cela faisait beaucoup de peine à Bucky de savoir qu'il avait encore essayé de le blesser, mais en plus, Fury risquait de prendre des mesures qui empireraient la situation.

Donc Steve choisit une approche moins directe. Il se plaça de façon à sortir les deux autres hommes du champ de vision de son ami. Il fit attention à ne pas l'acculer, sachant pertinemment que Bucky attaquerait s'il ne voyait pas d'autre issue, mais resterait calme tant qu'il pourrait se retirer. Il ignorait comment diriger les émotions de toutes les personnes dans une pièce, comme le faisait Blair, mais il savait comment aider son sentinelle à gérer les siennes.

"Bucky, ce n'était pas contre toi. C'était pour Fury et moi, Blair t'a promis de ne plus tempérer tes émotions. Je vais m'approcher encore un peu, tu me dis si c'est trop."

Il avança à nouveau de quelques pas, prêt à reculer au moindre signe lui signifiant qu'il était trop proche.

"Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal et je ne laisserai plus jamais personne t'enfermer. Je te le promet."

Il fit quelques pas supplémentaires, ce qui l'amena assez près pour initier un contact. Quand il sentit que son ami avait repris le contrôle, il lui murmura :

"Je vais te toucher Buck, mais nous ne sommes pas seuls, c'est okay pour toi ?"

Il attendit patiemment que le brun fasse son choix et acquiesce avant de passer une main sur sa nuque et de l'attirer contre lui. A l'instant où le front de Bucky toucha sa peau, toute la tension disparut de son corps et de son esprit. Il passa ses deux bras autour de la taille du blond et serra le tissu de son T-shirt dans ses poings.

"Shhhhh. Tout va bien. Tu vas y arriver."

Il continua à murmurer des mots d'encouragement pendant que chaque expiration tremblante de son ami caressait la peau de son cou. Steve sentait le regard impatient de Fury dans son dos, mais le directeur du SHIELD allait devoir attendre, Bucky avait besoin de lui et il était plus important.

Steve ne bougea que lorsqu'il sentit son ami s'éloigner de lui. Il recula de quelque pas, plongeant son regard dans celui de Bucky, cherchant à s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ce ne fut que lorsque le brun retourna s'appuyer contre le mur qu'il fit volte face et rejoignit les deux autres hommes de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il s'adressa immédiatement à Fury.

"Vous ne pouvez pas l'enfermer. Vous allez le tuer si vous faites cela. Je vous ai dit qu'ensemble, nous arrivions à contrôler les crises."  
"J'ai besoin de vous sur le terrain, Captain. Hydra est vulnérable, c'est le moment de porter le coup fatal. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici a baby-sitter un assassin."  
"Et pourtant c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Je ne quitterai cet endroit qu'avec lui et je plains quiconque essaiera de m'y forcer."

La tension recommençait à monter et si la discussion prenait trop de temps ou s'envenimait encore, il était plus que probable que Bucky craque à nouveau. Steve se tourna vers Blair, demandant un soutien qu'il savait trouver chez l'autre guide :

"Vous aviez parlé d'un règlement protégeant les sentinelles ?"  
"Oui, un accord international donne les pleins pouvoirs au conseil des guides pour gérer tout ce qui a trait aux sentinelles. Dans le cas particulier où un sentinelle violerait une loi, ce conseil est le seul compétent pour le juger et décider d'une sanction."

Fury interrompit la conversation à cet instant.

"Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il peut indéfiniment protéger un criminel. Le SHIELD a déjà déposé une demande pour qu'on lui remette le soldat de l'hiver."

Steve allait protester, mais Blair fut plus rapide :

"Le soldat de l'hiver n'est pas en notre possession. L'homme là-bas est le sergent James Barnes et il est actuellement en train de se remettre de plusieurs années de traumatismes. Il est du devoir du conseil de le protéger le temps qu'il y parvienne."  
"Je crains que tout le monde ne soit pas de votre avis. Si le conseil vote dans mon sens, vous serez obligé de me le remettre."

A ce moment de la conversation, Blair se tourna vers Steve :

"Avez-vous eu le temps de discuter depuis ma visite d'hier ?"

Quand le blond hocha de la tête, il ajouta :

"Avez-vous pris une décision ?"

Steve aurait préféré taire la nature exacte du lien qu'il partageait avec Bucky mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne pourrait pas le cacher indéfiniment, tôt ou tard (et même plus tôt que tard), quelqu'un allait connecter les points entre eux et comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Merde, il essayait de convaincre qui ? Fury avait déjà sûrement compris, il n'attendait que la confirmation. Autant se servir de leur lien comme une protection supplémentaire, il ne pouvait pas être séparé de Bucky à nouveau. Mais cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, surtout après l'avoir caché pendant si longtemps. Il hocha de nouveau la tête, lâchant dans un soupir résigné :

"Allez-y. Dites-lui ce que vous jugez nécessaire pour nous permettre de rester ensemble"

Blair le regarda quelques instants avec sympathie avant de se tourner vers Fury :

"Directeur Fury, nous allons d'ici la fin de la journée transférer le sergent Barnes et son guide dans une section moins sécurisée du complexe. Ils y resteront ensemble, sous la supervision du conseil, par qui vous devrez passer pour toute demande les concernant, l'un comme l'autre."

Comme Steve s'y attendait, Fury ne parut pas surpris. Il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau non plus. Il se tourna vers le blond et demanda :

"Depuis quand ? "  
"Les années trente. Bien avant le sérum et la glace."  
"Comment avez-vous pu cacher le fait que vous étiez un guide ? "

Il haussa les épaules.

"Toute notre jeunesse nous nous sommes cachés, nous ne savions même pas que d'autres que nous avaient les mêmes capacités. A mon réveil, quand j'ai appris leur existence, j'ai cherché à en savoir plus. Blair a eu la gentillesse de me donner les informations dont j'avais besoin. D'ailleurs je m'excuse d'avoir demandé à vous voir sous un faux prétexte."

Le professeur leva les mains.

"Aucun problème Steve, je comprend pourquoi vous l'avez fait."  
"Merci." Il continua pour Fury, "Quoi qu'il en soit, je croyais Bucky mort et d'après Blair, mes capacités de guide avaient disparu avec lui. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'en parler à quiconque."

Fury prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à ces nouvelles données.

"Nous en reparlerons. Je vais me ranger de l'avis du conseil et vous laisser gérer la situation. J'espère être tenu au courant des avancées dans la guérison du sergent Barnes. Professeur Sandburg, est-ce-que je peux vous voir cinq minutes, en privé ?"

Et il sortit de la pièce sans attendre de réponse.

Steve remercia profusément Blair avant que ce dernier ne le rejoigne et ne les laisse à nouveau seul.

Steve avait fait attention aux sentiments de son ami pendant toute sa conversation avec Fury et Blair, ne voulant pas réitérer la même erreur que plus tôt. Mais Bucky était resté aussi calme que possible, étant donné les circonstances. Le soldat de l'hiver avait à nouveau disparu, mais il avait laissé place à une bonne dose de remord et de récrimination envers lui même. Il s'en voulait pour ce qu'il avait été forcé de faire dans les mains d'Hydra, ainsi que sa réaction au parc et la petite discussion avec Fury avait réveillé tous ces sentiments.

Steve était conscient qu'il faudrait au brun du temps pour accepter ce que lui savait du plus profond de lui-même, que Bucky était autant une victime que les personnes qu'Hydra l'avait envoyé assassiner. Il savait aussi que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire aujourd'hui ferait changer son ami d'avis et il préféra aborder un autre sujet.

"Bien ! Tu es prêt à bouger ? Je ne sais pas toi, mais cette pièce commence à me déprimer."

Steve n'avait pas besoin de leur connexion pour sentir l'hésitation de son ami. Il s'approcha de lui et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

"Il ne t'arrivera rien, je ne les laisserai pas faire. Et tu as entendu Blair, tu es sous la responsabilité du conseil et je suis certain qu'ils feront tout leur possible pour que tu sois en sécurité."

"Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi Steve. Quoi que le SHIELD ou le conseil décide de me faire, je l'aurai accepté. Je mérite d'être puni pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Il va y avoir des gens dehors et s'il revient… Si je n'arrive pas à le retenir… Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait dans ce parc. Je ne veux plus tuer, même blesser personne. Je crois que c'est une des premières choses qui a été claire pour moi, quand j'ai commencé à récupérer ma propre volonté. La première a été de te protéger, la seconde que je ne voulais pas retourner en cryo, et juste après j'ai décidé que je ne voulais plus tuer. Tu vois comme ça à réussi."

Steve était coupé en deux. D'un côté il ne supportait d'entendre son ami parler de lui ainsi, de penser qu'il méritait d'être puni. Mais de l'autre, il était tellement fier qu'il ait pris la décision si tôt de ne plus tuer personne. C'est la voix nouée par l'émotion qu'il tenta de rassurer son sentinelle.

"Ca va aller Bucky. Je vais rester avec toi. Il ne se passera rien, je te le promet."

Et Steve savait qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour tenir cette promesse.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre. Ce fut long, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus long que prévu mais nous sommes arrivés à bon port.
> 
> Mon premier remerciement sera pour Louisana : tu es la meilleure Lou !
> 
> Sana, sensate mine, il ne te reste plus qu'à profiter de ce dernier chapitre, en attendant que tu nous écrives un nouveau NaNo.
> 
> Assez parlé, je vous laisse profiter de nos deux idiots !

Au grand soulagement de Steve, ce fut Blair qui revint les chercher un peu après que le repas de midi leur fut servi. Encore une fois, Bucky ne mangea que les fruits présents sur le plateau. Steve s'était tu à cet instant, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien, mais c'était un problème qu'ils allaient devoir résoudre au plus vite. Personne, et surtout pas quelqu'un avec le métabolisme de Bucky, ne pouvait survivre avec uniquement des fruits.

Malheureusement, ils avaient plus urgent à régler pour le moment. Blair avait pris le temps de leur expliquer qu'ils seraient logés dans une autre partie du complexe, toujours sécurisée mais grâce à laquelle ils pourraient recevoir des visites. Ce n'était pas très loin, mais ils allaient devoir traverser plusieurs couloirs et prendre un ascenseur. Connaître ce qui les attendait était à double tranchant : d'un côté, cela permettait à Bucky de se préparer, mais de l'autre, la mention de l'ascenseur l'avait tellement paniqué que Steve avait dû intervenir pour le calmer :

"Respire avec moi. Lentement. Inspire… Expire… Voilà comme ça, continue. Encore une fois."

Steve regarda Blair par dessus l'épaule de son ami. Ils pouvaient rajouter la claustrophobie à la liste des troubles sur lesquels ils allaient devoir travailler. Le professeur leur proposa immédiatement une solution de rechange.

"Il y a un escalier de secours à chaque extrémité du complexe, nous pouvons les emprunter mais cela veut dire rallonger le trajet. A vous de voir ce que vous préférez."

Ils avaient fini par prendre la route la plus longue, l'idée de se retrouver enfermé dans une boite de moins de deux mètres carrés étant plus que ce que les nerfs de Bucky pouvaient supporter. Le conseil avait exigé que deux gardes armés les escortent et Blair s'en était excusé à plusieurs reprises. Steve et Bucky n'avaient pas commenté le fait que les deux pauvres hommes n'avaient aucune chance contre l'un d'entre eux, encore moins s'ils étaient ensemble. Mais la présence d'une menace dans son dos avait fini de saper la maîtrise que Bucky avait sur ses nerfs. Il traversa les couloirs en auto-pilote, la mâchoire verrouillée et laissant son ami le guider, gardant le poignet du blond serré dans son poing. Steve remercia silencieusement ses capacités de guérison. Les bleus que Bucky laissait auraient très vite disparu, autant ne pas déclencher une nouvelle crise pour si peu.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte fermée par un mécanisme à code. Blair y entra rapidement six chiffres, leur expliquant que leurs codes les attendaient à l'intérieur.

"Vous serez en sécurité, personne ne peut entrer sans les connaître, à moins que vous ne lui ouvriez. Un point important toutefois, aucun d'entre vous n'est prisonnier, mais je vous déconseille quand même de quitter cet appartement. Vu votre situation, le conseil ne peut réellement vous protéger que si vous restez ici."

Avec beaucoup de tact, il passa complètement sous silence le fait que Bucky était encore trop instable pour pouvoir être en contact avec des étrangers. Steve appréciait de plus en plus le jeune professeur. Ce dernier leur fit le tour du petit appartement qui allait leur servir de maison pour un temps indéterminé.

Étant en sous-sol, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et la lumière naturelle manquait déjà à Steve, même si une attention particulière avait été apportée aux différentes lampes et spots qui illuminaient l'endroit. La seule issue était la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés quelques instant auparavant. Elle donnait sur une grande pièce qui servait, à en croire le canapé et la table basse installé vers la gauche, de salon. La cuisine se trouvait sur la droite, séparée de la pièce à vivre par un haut comptoir et des tabourets de bar. Il y avait trois portes sur le mur du fond, menant certainement aux chambres et à la salle de bain.

Pendant qu'il leur montrait où se trouvait tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin, Blair expliqua les raisons derrière ce logement.

"Il existe plusieurs appartements de ce genre dans le complexe. Ils servent habituellement de logement temporaire aux sentinelles et aux guides lorsqu'ils viennent en ville. Tout a été pensé afin de limiter les intrusions extérieures et ne pas sur-solliciter leurs sens ou leur empathie. Nous nous en servons également pour loger ceux dont les capacités ou le lien viennent d'émerger, il y est plus facile d'apprendre à contrôler ses sens ou ses capacités psychiques. Sans compter qu'il y a nombre de sentinelles et de guides expérimentés dans nos murs, toujours prêt à prodiguer conseils et avis. D'ailleurs je pensais vous présenter Jim, mon sentinelle, plus tard dans la semaine. Je peux vous donner quantité d'informations mais le sergent Barnes aura peut être des questions spécifiques à lui poser."

Bucky était déjà en train de faire le tour de l'appartement, ouvrant toutes les portes et regardant dans les moindres recoins pour une quelconque menace. Il attrapa une des pommes placées dans le panier sur un comptoir de la cuisine et après l'avoir observé et essuyé consciencieusement, croqua dedans pendant qu'il continuait ses recherches. Cela rappela à Steve le problème alimentaire de son ami. Il accepta la proposition de Blair avant de poser sa propre question :

"Je voudrais cuisiner quelque chose ce soir. Je pourrai sortir faire nos achats moi-même, mais je préférerai éviter pour le moment. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander..."

Blair le coupa d'un geste de la main.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Les placards et le frigo ont été remplis ce matin. N'hésitez pas à me contacter s'il vous manque quelque chose. Ou si vous avez des questions."

Pour la centième fois depuis la veille, Steve remercia Blair. Bucky choisit ce moment pour réapparaître à leurs côtés, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

"Moi, j'ai des questions."

C'était la première fois que le brun s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre que Steve sans le menacer de le tuer. Blair se tourna vers lui, complètement à l'aise malgré l'agressivité du ton de Bucky.

"Allez-y."

"Où sont les micros et les caméras ?"

"Il n'y en a pas. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude d'espionner nos hôtes."

Bucky plissa les yeux, cherchant visiblement toute trace de mensonge sur le visage de Blair.

"Qui a les codes d'accès de la porte ?"

"A part moi : le chef de la sécurité du complexe et le président du conseil des guides."

"Quelles sont les mesures prises en cas d'attaque ? De bombe ? Incendie ?"

"Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous donner ces informations. Premièrement parce que je les ignore et deuxièmement, parce qu'elle doivent rester secrètes pour être efficaces. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je peux vous ramener les plans de cet endroit. Vous pourrez étudier vos propres voies d'extraction."

Bucky hocha la tête et retourna dans la cuisine, sortant tous les couteaux des tiroirs et les vérifiant un à un.

Steve raccompagna Blair à la porte, le remerciant à nouveau, avant de rejoindre son ami. Il s'appuya sur le comptoir, observant Bucky prendre chaque couteau en main, le soupesant et vérifiant son équilibre avant de le ranger ou de le replacer sur le comptoir.

"Je me suis demandé plusieurs fois d'où venait ta nouvelle passion pour les couteaux."

Bucky était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il répondit sans réfléchir, la voix totalement dépourvue de la moindre intonation.

"Silencieux. Efficace. Jamais à court de munition. Plus facile à cacher qu'une arme à feu. Disponible dans n'importe quelle cuisine. Permet aussi bien de tuer qu'affaiblir. Bon moyen de torture."

La brusque inspiration de Steve lui fit lever les yeux de surprise. Le blond vit très exactement le moment où Bucky comprit ce qu'il venait de dire. Il posa le couteau qu'il tenait encore et quitta la cuisine à grandes enjambées, entrant dans la chambre de gauche et claquant la porte violemment dans son sillage. Steve entendit clairement le "je veux être seul" derrière ce geste, mais dommage pour son ami, il n'avait pas pour habitude d'obéir à ce genre de demande. Il rouvrit la porte et s'appuya sur la chambranle, observant Bucky faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

"Je connais au moins une vingtaine de façons d'achever un homme avec mon bouclier. Nous sommes des soldats. Évidemment que nous savons nous défendre, attaquer et tuer. J'ai juste été surpris, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ces connaissances. Ce sont elles qui t'ont permis de survivre jusqu'ici et je leur en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Maintenant viens les utiliser et aide-moi à préparer le repas de ce soir. On va bien trouver quelque chose que tu acceptes de manger."

En définitive, ils firent une assiette de pâtes au fromage et un filet de poulet grillé. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient très doués en cuisine et Bucky se montrait tellement méfiant envers chaque aliment que le plus simple était encore le plus susceptible d'être mangé. Steve était plutôt content d'eux, car, même si leur repas était loin d'être digne d'un restaurant, il était délicieux. Et cerise sur le gâteau, son ami mangea la moitié de son assiette.

Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de la soirée, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, à regarder film après film. Bucky avait toujours adoré aller au cinéma et il semblerait que c'était une activité qu'il aimerait reprendre dès qu'il serait autorisé à sortir. Steve attendait avec impatience le moment où ils pourraient y retourner ensemble.

Le blond n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son ami à veiller seul toute la nuit, mais il somnolait pour des périodes de plus en plus longue. Quand Bucky le réveilla pour la cinquième fois d'un coup de coude dans les côtes, lui ordonnant d'aller se coucher, Steve lui proposa de faire de même. Il se doutait que son ami ne trouverait pas plus le sommeil cette nuit que la précédente, mais peut-être que de se coucher dans un lit, dans ce qui était pour le moment sa chambre, l'aiderait à se reposer un peu.

Cela aida Steve en tout cas. Il ne se réveilla que brièvement quand il entendit Bucky entrer dans la pièce et se glisser dans le lit à ses côtés. Machinalement, il se tourna sur le flanc, permettant à son ami de s'installer comme la nuit précédente. Il s'était rendormi avant même que Bucky ne se soit définitivement installé.

**ooOoo**

Trois semaines après avoir emménagé ensemble dans ce petit appartement, Steve et Bucky avaient pris un rythme de vie à peu près régulier. Ils passaient la matinée ensemble, à lire, discuter ou regarder la télé et très souvent, Blair et Jim leur rendait visite l'après-midi.

Quand la nuit avait été particulièrement difficile, ils allaient dans la salle de sport située un peu plus loin au même étage du complexe et ils couraient, tapaient dans des sacs ou soulevaient des poids jusqu'à ce que la tension redescende à un niveau acceptable. Leurs premières visites avaient eu lieu avant l'aube, la présence d'autres usagers ne faisant qu'empirer la situation, mais peu à peu Bucky s'était détendu et il arrivait maintenant à rester sur place tant que la salle n'était pas bondée.

Ces petites séances d'exercices n'étaient évidemment pas suffisantes pour Steve. Courir à l'air libre lui manquait, ses séances d'entraînement au combat avec les autres Avengers lui manquaient également. Quand il proposa à Bucky, en souriant, d'utiliser les tatamis au fond de la pièce pour travailler leurs réflexes l'un contre l'autre, ce dernier avait réagi en faisant demi-tour et en quittant les lieux. Le temps que le blond rassemble leurs affaires, il était déjà rentré et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Steve avait mis plus de deux heures à le faire ressortir et il ajouta cette nouvelle entrée à la liste des choses qui faisaient tiquer son ami.

Il n'arrêtait pas de tomber sur de nouveaux éléments, certains évidents et d'autres plus difficiles à prévoir, et il commençait à sérieusement douter qu'ils arriveraient à tous les éliminer. Bucky ne mangeait que ce que l'un d'entre eux préparait et en trop petites quantités pour réellement subvenir à ses besoins. Il maigrissait chaque jour un peu plus et cela, couplé au fait qu'il dormait toujours aussi peu, avait suffisamment inquiété le guide pour qu'il demande à Blair la visite d'un médecin.

Il aurait dû vérifier auprès de son ami que cela ne poserait pas de problème, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il comprit son erreur à la seconde où Bucky posa les yeux sur la blouse que le médecin portait. La terreur qui traversa leur lien fut si profonde qu'elle laissa Steve incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre pendant pratiquement une minute. Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée allongés sur le lit de Bucky, dans le noir le plus complet, et il avait fallu plusieurs heures avant que le brun n'arrête de trembler dans ses bras.

Heureusement, tout ne déclenchait pas d'aussi violentes réactions, mais la liste des choses à éviter s'allongeait indéfiniment : les endroits trop petits, l'odeur des agrumes, le contact de la soie, le riz et tout ce qui était écrasé ou mixé, certaines musiques ou chansons, le Earl Grey… Steve aurait pu vous nommer une cinquantaines de choses, toutes très différentes et impossibles à détecter avant qu'ils ne tombent dessus.

Le seul point positif de leurs nombreuses erreurs était que la réaction première de Bucky n'était plus d'attaquer pour se défendre. Il avait pris l'habitude d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre qui était devenu l'endroit où il se sentait le plus en sécurité. Sauf la nuit… Il ne dormait jamais dans son lit. Quand la fatigue devenait trop difficile à supporter, il rejoignait systématiquement Steve entre ses draps pour quelques heures de sommeil.

Malgré toutes leurs difficultés, il y avait eu des progrès. Et ils pouvaient remercier Jim et Blair pour certaines d'entre eux.

La première fois que Blair leur présenta Jim, Bucky passa tout le temps de leur visite à osciller entre vouloir s'enfermer dans sa chambre et rester auprès de son guide pour le protéger. Steve avait beaucoup apprécié le sentinelle, et ceci dès leur première rencontre. Son caractère posé et son très faible niveau d'acceptation pour les absurdités lui avait immédiatement rappelé le colonel Phillips.

Bucky avait mis plus de temps, mais il avait fini par l'accepter également. Il ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance - Steve craignait d'ailleurs que son ami ne soit plus jamais capable d'avoir confiance en quelqu'un - mais il avait adopté en sa présence le même comportement qu'avec Blair : pas ouvertement méfiant, tout en restant quand même sur ses gardes.

Ils avaient passés les premières semaines à discuter de leurs liens et à comparer leurs expériences, apprenant à se connaître. Ils avaient aussi vu la forme la plus intime du lien que deux personnes pouvaient partager. Blair et Jim étaient en général discrets, mais il était difficile de ne pas comprendre qu'ils étaient ensemble quand ils s'accueillaient l'un l'autre par un langoureux baiser.

Durant leurs visites, Blair avait insisté à plusieurs reprises sur le fait qu'ils avaient sûrement des questions qu'ils ne voulaient pas poser devant l'autre. Steve suspectait que le membre du conseil avait plutôt l'intention de commencer à les séparer pour de courts laps de temps et qu'il avait lui-même des informations qu'il souhaitait partager en tête-à-tête. Après plusieurs discussions, dont une qui s'était pratiquement terminée en dispute, Steve avait enfin convaincu Bucky de se séparer pour une heure et de passer ce temps avec Jim.

Il rejoignit donc Blair dans son bureau temporaire, après avoir assuré Bucky pour la millième fois que tout irait bien, que s'il y avait le moindre problème, il le saurait grâce à leur lien.

Comme à son habitude, le guide l'accueillit à bras ouvert et avec une tasse de café.

"Je suis content de te voir seul, Steve. J'avais quelques informations à te faire part et je ne voulais pas inquiéter notre ami plus que nécessaire."

"Je m'en suis douté. Il y a un problème ?"

"Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, je pense qu'il devient urgent que vous commenciez à passer du temps l'un sans l'autre. C'est un conseil que nous donnons à tous les guides et sentinelles nouvellement liés, après une première période d'adaptation. Votre situation est déjà particulièrement difficile et je crains que, sans cela, plus le temps passera et moins vous arriverez à vous séparer."

Steve s'était déjà fait la remarque à plusieurs reprises. Il avait dû se faire lui-même violence pour convaincre son ami de se séparer une petite heure. C'est uniquement le fait qu'il voulait aborder certains sujets seul avec Blair qui l'avait poussé à insister. Il répondit le plus honnêtement possible :

"Je comprend, même si je n'apprécie pas du tout cette idée."

"C'est normal, c'est votre lien qui parle. Il vous poussera toujours à chercher la compagnie de l'autre, ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous devez le laisser faire. Certains points doivent rester personnels. Tout comme j'avais des choses à te dire, Jim voulait aborder plusieurs sujets en privé avec Barnes"

Cela fit lever la tête de Steve, sa curiosité piquée.

"Parler de quoi ?"  
"Le point important de ma phrase était "en privé". Si ton sentinelle pense que tu dois le savoir, il te le dira lui-même."

Steve fronça des sourcils. L'idée que Bucky puisse lui cacher quelque chose éveilla une sensation désagréable en lui. Blair prouva qu'il était un guide exceptionnel car il sentit tout de suite le changement dans les émotions du blond.

"Allons Steve. Aussi proche qu'un guide et son sentinelle puissent être, ils sont et doivent rester deux personnes distinctes. Tu m'as dit que le sérum que l'on t'avait injecté avait pour objectif d'augmenter les caractéristiques déjà présentes chez quelqu'un. Je pense qu'il a agi sur votre lien au même titre que ton corps. Cela expliquerait pourquoi tu as une telle emprise sur les sentiments de Barnes et également pourquoi son besoin de te protéger est aussi exacerbé. Te souviens-tu si c'était déjà le cas avant ta petite expérience ?"

Steve réfléchit un peu à la réponse qu'il voulait donner, il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à raconter leur histoire, même si Blair avait les meilleures intentions du monde.

"Bucky et moi avons grandis ensemble, réellement grandis ensemble, comme les membres d'une même famille. Nous n'avons pratiquement jamais été séparé. Je ne peux pas parler pour lui, mais personnellement je n'ai jamais apprécié de ne pas être proche."  
"Penses-tu que cela soit pire maintenant ?"  
"Définitivement. Mais les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes. Je l'ai déjà perdu une fois et Bucky a besoin de moi."  
"Il a également besoin de savoir qu'il peut se débrouiller sans toi. Et il est important qu'il commence à prendre ses propres décisions. C'est à lui de voir s'il veut partager le contenu de sa discussion avec Jim."

Steve comprenait. Vraiment. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était enchanté par l'idée. Blair lui sourit avant de reprendre.

"Je sais que cela peut être difficile, pourtant c'est important, autant pour lui que pour toi."

Le blond acquiesça d'un hochement de tête peu enthousiaste. Le professeur reprit la parole :

"Je ne t'ai pas fait venir uniquement pour cela, il y avait autre chose dont je voulais te parler. Le conseil s'est réuni en début de semaine, ils ont demandé un bilan psychiatrique complet du sergent Barnes. Il pourra avoir lieu dans votre appartement, mais une partie se déroulera sans toi."

Steve se remémora la dernière fois où Bucky avait été mis en présence d'un médecin.

"Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix ?"  
"Malheureusement non. Je peux vous donner quelques jours pour vous préparer, mais je crains qu'il n'y ai aucun moyen de refuser. À moins que vous ne vouliez quitter le complexe."  
"Non, Bucky commence à se sentir en sécurité ici et il est toujours recherché par le SHIELD et je ne sais quelles autres organisations. Tant que cette situation ne sera pas réglée, nous resterons. Laissez-moi trois jours et choisissez un psychiatre qui ne fasse pas trop docteur."

Les points que Blair voulait aborder étaient terminés et ils passèrent le reste de leur heure à discuter de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde. Lui et son ami vivaient totalement en autarcie depuis qu'ils étaient rentré dans ce complexe et cela lui faisait du bien d'avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur.

Il sentit à plusieurs reprises les sentiments de son sentinelle prendre de l'ampleur et Steve se leva pour le rejoindre, mais son ami réussit à les gérer de lui même. Peut-être que Blair avait raison, passer du temps séparé allait leur faire du bien.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de pratiquement courir dans les couloirs quand l'heure fut terminée. Jim quitta leur appartement quelques minutes après que le blond ne soit rentré. Bucky semblait contrarié, mais il refusa d'expliquer pourquoi lorsque Steve lui posa la question. Il allait insister, quand il se rappela les mots de Blair. Il prit donc sur lui et changea de sujet, proposant à son ami de s'occuper du repas pendant qu'il se détendait. Il lui parlerait le lendemain de la visite imminente du psychiatre.

Le brun resta silencieux toute la fin de l'après-midi, ainsi que pendant le repas. Il ne toucha pratiquement pas à son assiette, alors que Steve avait spécialement fait un des plats qu'il appréciait le plus. Il essayait vraiment de se retenir, de ne pas poser de questions, mais chaque silence de son ami grignotait un peu plus sa résolution. Ils étaient en train de faire la vaisselle quand Bucky ouvrit enfin la bouche.

"Tu crois que c'est notre lien qui nous a rendu ami ?"

Steve fut tellement surpris par la question qu'il faillit lâcher l'assiette qu'il nettoyait.

"Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non Buck ! Tu étais mon ami bien avant que notre lien ne se forme."

La voix de Bucky n'était guère plus qu'un murmure :

"Je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai ces bribes dans le cerveau, comme des impressions ou des photos à moitié effacées. Mais les choses les plus claires sont identiques à que je ressens actuellement : le besoin de te protéger, la confiance… je n'ai pas d'histoire à laquelle les raccrocher."

Steve abandonna la vaisselle dans l'évier, elle attendrait un peu. Il essuya ses mains et attira son ami sur le canapé. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux assis, Bucky appuyé contre l'accoudoir et Steve installé entre ses jambes, se servant du torse du brun comme dossier, il demanda :

"C'est ce que Jim t'a dit qui t'a fait croire que sans notre connexion nous ne serions pas ami?"  
"En quelque sorte. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait parfois une limite ténue entre la volonté du sentinelle et le lien. Qu'à la différence des guides qui n'ont pas de problème pour garder le contrôle sur leurs capacités et sur leur esprit, il arrivait que certains sentinelles ne puissent différencier ce qu'ils veulent et ce que leur lien les pousse à faire."  
"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à ce sujet. Mais je peux te promettre que nous étions ami avant notre lien. J'ai des tonnes d'histoires et d'anecdotes pour le prouver. Tu veux que je te les raconte ?"  
"Oui, je pense que ça aiderait."

Steve s'installa confortablement et parla, parla, parla, racontant histoire après histoire, anecdote après anecdote. Certaines arrachèrent quelques rires à Bucky, tellement proche de celui qu'il avait avant la guerre que Steve sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Alors il parla encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge lui fasse mal et que chaque mot sorte difficilement, mais il continua. Il ne s'arrêta que quand il sentit que Bucky s'était endormi derrière lui. Il se tut alors et laissa le sommeil l'emporter lui aussi.

**ooOoo**

Il s'écoula plusieurs jours avant que les résultats du bilan psychiatrique de Bucky n'arrivent. L'entrevue avec le psy s'était bien passé dans l'ensemble, le médecin avait été briefé et il s'était présenté en tenue de ville. Steve était resté pour la première partie de l'entretien puis il avait été prié de quitter l'appartement, sa présence pouvant fausser les réponses émotionnelles de son sentinelle.

Il en avait profité pour appeler Natasha puis Sam. L'espionne était actuellement en mission à l'autre bout du monde et le re-contacterait quand elle serait de retour, mais Sam avait eu le temps de parler et ils avaient échangé les dernières nouvelles. Le para avait repris son poste au centre pour vétéran mais il était également en contact avec Stark et Barton. Il demanda ensuite des nouvelles de Bucky et le blond commença à débiter tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines.

Comment l'ex-soldat d'Hydra faisait des progrès, mais avait une liste longue comme le bras de traumatismes. Comment il mangeait peu et dormait encore moins. Comment la plupart du temps, Steve ne savait pas comment l'aider et empirait les choses plutôt que de les améliorer. Quand il avait fini de vider son sac, Sam lui proposa de venir les voir. Il avait l'habitude de gérer les différents traumatismes des vétérans et il pourrait peut-être les aider. Le blond avait accepté avec joie et soulagement.

Bucky n'avait pas été ravi de la nouvelle. Steve avait initialement pensé que c'était sa réserve naturelle envers les inconnus mais quand vendredi après-midi arriva et que son ami était toujours en train de chercher des moyens de s'absenter, allant même jusqu'à proposer d'aller passer la soirée chez Jim et Blair, Steve sut qu'il faisait face à quelque chose de plus grave.

Il était en train de mettre au frais les bières qui venaient de leur être livré et Bucky était installé dans un des fauteuils du salon, en train de lire. Il parla par dessus son épaule, sa voix traversant la cuisine sans problème.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Sam ? "

Quand il ne reçut aucune réponse, il referma la porte du frigo et se planta devant son ami. Le brun n'avait pas levé les yeux une seule fois, gardant le regard fixé sur le livre placé sur ses genoux. Steve soupira, plaçant ses poings sur les hanches.

"Tu sembles oublier que j'ai accès à ce que tu ressens. Tu peux bien essayer de cacher ça derrière plein de truc, mais il y a quelque chose qui te gêne avec le repas de ce soir."  
"Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne ici. Tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête comme d'habitude. Ne me reproche pas maintenant de chercher à éviter la soirée."  
"Mais pourquoi ?! Tu ne risques rien, tu le sais. Sam est mon ami et passer du temps avec lui me manque."  
"Rien ne t'oblige à rester ici. Ce n'est pas toi qui est assigné à résidence ! Tu peux toujours sortir si tu veux le voir."  
"Il est hors de question de te laisser seul aussi longtemps et, si je fais ca, je ne pourrai pas te le présenter."

C'est la voix pleine de venin que Bucky lui répondit :

"Je ne veux pas que tu me le présentes."

Ces derniers mots surprirent complètement Steve. Bucky n'aimait pas rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, c'était toujours très stressant pour lui et de toute façon, il n'était à l'aise que seul avec son guide. Mais il avait jusque-là fait l'effort et il n'avait jamais refusé aussi brutalement de rencontrer quelqu'un. Sa voix trahissait son exaspération quand il demanda des explications :

"Je ne comprend pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bucky ?"

À ces mots, le brun se leva, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Steve le rattrapa avant qu'il n'y entre. Il saisit le bras de son ami et le força à se tourner vers lui, son ton étant beaucoup plus calme et gentil cette fois.

"Si vraiment cela te dérange, j'annulerai. Tu sais que je ne ferais rien contre ta volonté. Mais pas sans que tu me dises quel est le problème."

Bucky mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre, si doucement que, sans super ouïe, Steve ne l'aurait pas entendu.

"J'ai essayé de le tuer. A plusieurs reprises. Et la dernière fois qu'il m'a vu, je venais de… enfin tu étais là, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je n'ai pas du faire une bonne impression."

Steve était incrédule :

"Et c'est ce qui t'inquiète ? Sam travaille avec des vétérans, il sait ce que c'est que de ne plus savoir différencier un ami d'un ennemi. Il sait aussi que tu n'étais pas toi-même. Il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur. Et puis même s'il ne savait pas tout ça, tu es mon ami, cela lui suffira. Il est génial, il donne tellement de son temps aux autres et je pense que tu devrais l'aimer, il est impossible de faire autrement."

À sa grande surprise, son petit discours n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Bucky se dégagea brusquement et partit se cacher dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Steve poussa un long soupir. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Il essayait de lire et comprendre les émotions de son sentinelle via leur lien quand il l'entendit crier à travers la porte :

"Blair et Jim ont insisté sur le fait que tu ne devais pas utiliser notre connexion pour savoir ce que je refuse de te dire ! Si tu ne veux pas que je te bloque, arrête tout de suite !"

Steve retourna dans la cuisine, repensant aux objections véhémentes que Bucky avait eu la première fois que Blair avait suggéré de ne plus laisser leur lien ouvert à longueur de temps. Son ami n'y avait vu aucun intérêt, mais à la vue de cette dernière déclaration, il avait vite changé d'avis.

Steve hésita à appeler Sam et annuler mais Bucky ne lui avait pas donné de bonne raison pour repousser cette visite. Il se remit donc à sa préparation du repas du soir.

Bucky resta enfermé dans sa chambre tout l'après-midi et il y était encore lorsque Sam se présenta à leur porte. Steve était plus que ravi de le voir et il l'accueillit par une accolade avant de l'installer sur un des fauteuils du salon et d'aller chercher les premières bières de la soirée. Il en sortit trois, pensant que son sentinelle allait les rejoindre, mais après cinq minutes de conversation, il n'était toujours pas apparu.

Steve s'excusa auprès de Sam et ouvrit la porte menant à la chambre de Bucky. Comme d'habitude, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, car son ami restait toujours dans le noir le plus complet quand il venait ici. Il était actuellement assis sur son lit, le dos appuyé sur les coussins, face à la porte. La lumière provenant du salon éclairait une partie de son visage. Ses traits étaient totalement fermés.

"Sam est arrivé. Tu nous rejoins ?"  
"Non."

Les sourcils de Steve se levèrent de surprise. Il repoussa légèrement la porte derrière lui, ne voulant pas que Sam entende leur conversation.

"Bucky, c'est ridicule. Sort de cette pièce et va saluer Sam."  
"Non."

Parfois Steve oubliait que Bucky était l'être le plus têtu qu'il n'ai jamais rencontré.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Je t'ai dit que si tu me donnais une bonne raison, j'annulerai. Je peux encore lui demander de partir, il comprendra."  
"Tu n'as qu'à faire ca."  
"Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi."

Bucky croisa les bras et détourna le regard. Steve connaissait parfaitement cette position, et la revoir dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance l'aurait rempli de joie. Là, elle ne faisait que le mettre encore plus en colère.

"Bien ! Comporte toi comme une gamin et reste enfermé dans ta chambre. Tu pourras en sortir quand tu seras prêt à te comporter comme quelqu'un de civilisé."

Il quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui et répondit d'un haussement d'épaule au regard interrogateur de Sam.

"Il nous rejoindra peut-être plus tard."  
"Je peux m'en aller si ce n'est pas une bonne journée."  
"Reste. Ca fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Comment-est ce que cela se passe avec Tony et Clint ?

Ils passèrent la demie-heure suivante à discuter de la première rencontre de Sam avec les Avengers. Quand Steve se leva pour servir leur repas, il fit un détour par la chambre de Bucky et lui demanda s'il souhaitait manger avec eux ou rester enfermé. La seule réponse qu'il reçut, "Je n'ai pas faim", lui apprit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et il retourna dans la pièce principale en soupirant.

Il avait fait simple, mais Sam le félicita pour le plat et se montra même étonné quand il apprit que le dessert, un cheesecake, était fait maison. Le blond fit mine d'être blessé par les mots de son ami et ils continuèrent à s'échanger piques et remarques jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Steve adorait Bucky et il serait capable de tout abandonner pour lui, mais ces échanges faciles, parler sans avoir peur de déclencher une crise de panique, lui avait manqué. Comme son sentinelle semblait décidé à se montrer spécialement asocial, il proposa de regarder un film ensemble. Sam insista pour mettre Retour vers le futur, répétant à plusieurs reprises qu'il faisait partie des films cultes des dernières décennies et que Steve allait sûrement se trouver des points communs avec le héros, Marty McFly.

Très rapidement, il comprit ce que Sam voulait dire, et il dû lui rappeler au moins quatre fois que non, il ne se souvenait pas de cette période car il était encore (ou déjà selon le sens dans lequel on le voyait) dans la glace durant les années cinquante. Ils s'amusaient tellement que tous les problèmes qu'il rencontrait avec Bucky ne prenaient plus toute la place dans son esprit et quand Sam lui proposa de mettre le second volet de la série, il accepta sans soucis.

Il retourna au frigo, revenant avec deux bières. Le stock était presque à zéro et il y avait de nombreuses bouteilles vides sur la table et les comptoirs de la cuisine. L'alcool n'avait aucun effet sur le super-soldat, grâce au sérum, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Sam. Ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé pour être face à la télévision et le para avait tendance à se montrer collant quand il avait un coup dans le nez. Cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde Steve et il le laissa s'appuyer sur son épaule pendant qu'ils regardaient Marty faire un bon dans le futur.

Sam était en train de demander s'il avait eu l'air aussi perdu que Marty en se réveillant quand la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit. Le blond regarda par dessus son épaule, surpris que son sentinelle daigne les rejoindre. Ce qu'il vit le fit se redresser, le para se retournant lui aussi. Bucky était à quelques mètres d'eux, visiblement furieux et tenant un couteau de cuisine à la main. Fixant Sam des yeux, il grogna :

"Éloigne-toi de lui."

Sam quitta le canapé lentement, les mains en l'air, se montrant le moins menaçant possible. Steve se leva également, s'approchant de Bucky plutôt que de s'en éloigner.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bucky ? C'est Sam, il n'est pas un danger. Nous regardions un film. Tu veux nous rejoindre ? Manger quelque chose ? Je peux te faire réchauffer une assiette si tu as faim."

Bucky continua à observer Sam qui s'était légèrement éloigné. Il n'y avait aucune trace du soldat de l'hiver dans ses émotions, Steve n'essaya donc pas de l'arrêter quand il commença à avancer. Sam et lui-même regardèrent le brun s'installer sur le canapé, à l'exacte place que le para occupait quelques instants auparavant, faisant tout un show de déposer le couteau à plat sur sa cuisse.

Sam jeta un œil à Steve, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il devait faire. Le blond lui montra le fauteuil d'un geste du menton, avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de son sentinelle. À peine s'était-il assis que ce dernier s'appuyait sur lui, pressant son épaule contre celle du guide. Il n'avait pas lâché Sam des yeux et le regard du para passait de l'un à l'autre, les rouages tournant visiblement dans son crâne.

Avec l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère, Steve relança le film et ils restèrent tous les trois les yeux fixés sur la télévision, pourtant aucun d'entre eux n'y prêtait la moindre attention. Le blond voulait demander à Bucky à quoi il jouait, mais il souhaitait le faire quand ils seraient seuls. Il ne savait pas ce que son ami cherchait à prouver. Il avait la tête sur l'épaule du blond, fixant un point de l'écran, une main autour de son poignet et l'autre serrant le manche du couteau. Régulièrement, son regard glissait sur Sam et si ce dernier les observait à ce moment, Bucky se collait un peu plus contre Steve. Pour la première fois depuis que leur lien s'était réactivé, le sentinelle ne cherchait pas le contact pour se rassurer ou se calmer et son guide n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que signifiait son comportement.

Sans surprise, leur hôte ne s'attarda pas et il prit congé dès que le film fut terminé. Quand Steve le raccompagna à la porte, Sam lui donna une accolade, provoquant un nouveau grognement de la part de Bucky. Avant de reculer, le para lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Je le comprend, je crois que j'aurai fait la même chose."

À voix haute, il ajouta :

"C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer Barnes. On remet ca quand vous voulez, il reste l'épisode trois à regarder."

Et avant que Steve ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, Sam était parti, le laissant seul avec Bucky. Quand il se retourna, le brun avait à nouveau disparu dans sa chambre, la porte fermée. Il fallait qu'ils parlent mais Steve était trop fatigué et en colère pour avoir cette conversation à cet instant, il alla donc se coucher, se promettant d'aborder le sujet dès le lendemain matin.

Quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit plus tard cette nuit là, il failli refuser à Bucky l'autorisation de venir le rejoindre au lit. Son ami le sentit car il hésita sur le pas de la porte. Après un profond soupir, le blond se tourna sur le côté, soulevant le drap derrière lui dans une silencieuse invitation. Bucky le rejoignit en quelques secondes et s'il se colla un peu plus que d'habitude, Steve ne lui en fit pas la remarque.

**ooOoo**

C'est exactement trois mois après leurs retrouvailles que Fury se présenta à leur porte, apportant une nouvelle que Steve attendait avec impatience : Bucky avait été reconnu innocent des charges qui pesaient sur le soldat de l'hiver, et les résultats de son entrevue avec le psychiatre étaient également positifs.

Il était libre de quitter le complexe quand il le voulait, même s'il lui était conseillé d'emménager dans un milieu contrôlé pour les premiers mois.

Le troisième contact entre Bucky et Fury s'était indéfiniment mieux passé que le second (et Steve ne voulait pas penser aux circonstances entourant le premier). Tant que son ami restait dans un milieu connu et maîtrisé, il arrivait à gérer ses émotions. Il arrivait même à avoir une conversation à peu près normale.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque à son sentinelle après avoir raccompagné Nick à la porte.

"Tu y arrives de mieux en mieux. Même si je n'en avais pas douté un instant. Nous allons pouvoir commencer à chercher un nouvel endroit où vivre."  
"Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir partir d'ici."

Ils avaient eu cette conversation a plusieurs reprise ces dernières semaines. Bucky n'avait pas envie de quitter le complexe, il s'y sentait en sécurité, il savait que toute personne accédant à leur porte avait été fouillée et son identité vérifiée. Son esprit conscient pouvait expliquer à son subconscient qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Cela lui demandait un effort important, surtout durant les premières semaines, et parfois ça ne suffisait pas, mais il y avait un progrès.

Steve, à la différence du brun, souhaitait quitter cet endroit, pourtant il ne voulait pas arracher ce sentiment de sécurité à son ami tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt.

"Comme tu veux Bucky. Je pensais commencer à chercher un lieu qui pourrait convenir. Avec une sécurité importante. Dans un sous-sol comme ici, peut être qu'un logement sans fenêtre t'aiderait. Tu en dis quoi ?"  
"Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que tu peux faire des recherches, on verra ce que cela donne. Mais je ne te promet rien."

Steve espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient pouvoir sortir de ce complexe. Après le fiasco avec Sam, il n'avait pas réitéré l'expérience. Ils vivaient pratiquement coupé du monde, les seules visites qu'ils recevaient étaient celles de Blair et de Jim, visites qui s'étaient espacés depuis que le conseil des guide avait été déplacé dans leur nouveau bâtiment. Le super-soldat manquait vraiment d'interactions sociales, mais tant qu'il ignorait ce qui avait pris à Bucky lors de la visite de Sam, il refusait d'inviter des amis dans leur appartement.

Il avait bien entendu essayé de savoir ce qui s'était passé mais son sentinelle avait refusé de répondre à ses questions. Il avait également pris l'habitude de fermer leur lien à chaque fois que Steve abordait le sujet et ce dernier détestait tellement ces coupures qu'il avait abandonné.

Blair leur avait expliqué à de nombreuses reprises qu'il n'était pas sain de laisser leur connexion grande ouverte tout le temps. Que c'était quelque chose sur laquelle les formateurs du conseil insistaient lourdement auprès des nouveaux guides et sentinelles, qu'ils soient liés ou non. Il leur avait expliqué pourquoi c'était si important, d'autant plus avec la puissance de leur lien, qu'ils passent du temps en dehors de l'esprit de l'autre, mais ni Steve, ni Bucky n'avaient eu envie d'écouter ces conseils. Ils avaient cru avoir perdu cette connexion et ils détestaient tout ce qui leur rappelait leur temps séparé.

Donc oui, Steve avait choisi le moindre mal et il évitait comme la peste tous les sujets qui poussaient Bucky à fermer leur lien. Mais malgré ses efforts, il arrivait que ce dernier s'enferme seul dans son esprit pour des périodes plus ou moins longues. Ces instants laissaient Steve profondément mal à l'aise et il voyait pourquoi Blair avait tellement insisté, mais cela ne l'empêchait jamais d'accueillir la réouverture de leur connexion avec un immense soulagement.

Le bien-être de son ami restait le plus important, mais le blond se mit à la recherche d'un nouvel appartement, espérant trouver un endroit permettant à Bucky de se sentir en sécurité et à lui-même de récupérer un minimum de vie sociale.

**ooOoo**

Quatre semaines plus tard, ils en étaient toujours au même point. Steve avait utilisé l'ensemble des ressources à sa disposition pour trouver un endroit qui convienne à son sentinelle. Mais tout cela avait été en vain, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas et Steve commençait à sérieusement questionner les différentes raisons avancées par son ami. Elles ressemblaient de plus en plus à des excuses, mais Bucky allait mieux et c'était tout ce qui importait au fond.

Il mangeait plus et le temps qu'il passait à dormir augmentait lentement. Il souriait plus souvent également et chacun de ses sourires faisait naître une douce chaleur dans le ventre de Steve. Quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, il ressemblait de plus en plus au jeune homme qu'il était avant la guerre, plus silencieux, plus calme, visiblement plus réservé, mais à nouveau un peu plus lui-même chaque jour.

Si vivre ici était ce qui permettait à Bucky de se reconstruire, ils y resteraient aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Et puis Steve n'était pas à plaindre, son meilleur ami avait toujours été la personne la plus importante de sa vie et c'était un véritable miracle qu'il l'ai récupéré. Cette idée tournait en boucle dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'ils cuisinaient ensemble, ou se chamaillaient, ou passaient du temps affalés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, lisant, dessinant ou regardant la télé, parfois les trois en même temps.

Ils étaient justement en train de lire tous les deux quand quelqu'un sonna à leur porte. Bucky était assis au bout du canapé et Steve se redressa, sa tête quittant sa position confortable sur les cuisses de son ami. Ils n'attendaient personne et c'était suffisamment rare pour que cela réveille toutes les craintes et l'instinct de survie de l'ex-soldat d'Hydra. Il était debout et armé avant que le blond ne fasse trois pas vers la porte.

Suite à la visite de Sam, il avait retourné tout leur appartement pour trouver les couteaux que Bucky avait caché un peu partout. Il les avait laissé à leur place, si son ami avait besoin d'eux pour se sentir en sécurité, il pouvait faire avec. Mais il voulait connaître leurs emplacements.

Un petit coup d'œil à l'écran de contrôle de l'interphone fit se lever ses sourcils. Il se tourna vers Bucky, lui faisant signe qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. S'il se décidait à ouvrir cette porte (et rien n'était moins certain), il valait mieux limiter les risques d'accident. Steve lui-même avait parfois du mal à ne pas poignarder Tony.

Quand la sonnerie retentit une deuxième fois, puis une troisième quelques secondes après et enfin une quatrième pratiquement à la suite, il céda et ouvrit la porte.

Tony entra comme à son habitude : en marchant droit devant lui et en parlant si vite qu'il avait déjà débité plusieurs phrases avant que Steve ne referme la porte.

"... et c'est vraiment un labyrinthe ce bâtiment, j'ai bien failli me perdre ! Très jolie la déco, mais un peu trop sobre pour moi, j'y aurai mis plus de rouge ou de jaune. Si vous voulez, je peux vous envoyer une nouvelle télé, celle-ci est totalement dépassée ! Et les Avengers ont eu une mission la semaine dernière, un truc avec un monstre de spaghetti volant, c'était…"

Le blond haussa des épaules en voyant le regard interrogateur de Bucky. Arrêter le génie était pratiquement impossible et il ne s'y essaya même pas. Il retourna juste s'asseoir sur le canapé, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Tony se plaindre du nombre de contrôle qu'il avait dû traverser pour les rejoindre.

Bucky s'était également assis sur le canapé, regardant le fils d'Howard Stark avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'admiration. Steve aurait imaginé y trouver de la crainte, Tony étant un inconnu, mais il n'y avait rien de tel dans les pensées de son ami. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que Bucky murmura :

"Il n'arrête jamais ? "  
"Difficilement. Le mieux est d'attendre qu'il finisse de lui-même."  
"Et moi qui trouvais que son père parlait trop."

Steve tourna la tête brusquement vers son ami. Parfois, Bucky avait des bribes de souvenirs qui lui revenaient. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir ce qui les déclenchait et leurs sujets étaient divers mais c'était des bouts du passé et ils étaient la preuve que son cerveau guérissait.

Le sourire qui ornait les lèvres de Bucky s'agrandit et Steve sentit les siennes lui répondre. C'était un bon souvenir, quelque chose d'agréable et ils étaient tous deux heureux que l'ex-soldat l'ai récupéré. Ce n'était malheureusement pas toujours le cas, les trous dans la mémoire du brun cachaient très souvent des scènes d'horreurs.

Un raclement de gorge les firent se retourner vers le troisième occupant de la pièce.

"Si je vous dérange, je peux partir. Mais je pense que vous avez envie de voir ça."

Tony les regardait tous les deux, tendant une de ses tablettes à Bucky. Ce dernier la saisit et l'alluma avant même que Steve, qui n'aimait pas du tout ce gadget mais en connaissait les fonctions basiques, ne puisse lui montrer comment s'en servir. Il était déjà en train de passer d'un dossier à un autre quand le génie reprit la parole.

"Je suis content de voir qu'au moins un des grands-pères a réussi à s'adapter aux merveilles modernes."

Le blond ressenti le besoin de se défendre.

"Si j'en voyais l'intérêt, je m'y serais fait. Mais rien ne vaut un bon dossier papier."

Bucky laissa s'échapper un petit rire en entendant ces mots.

"Pourquoi est ce que cela ne m'étonne pas ?"

"Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus ? Ces trucs sont fragiles et je n'ai pas confiance, rien ne te certifie que les informations ne changent pas entre deux lectures."

Tony ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter son grain de sel.

"Il est le seul, j'insiste sur ce point, pour lequel nous devons faire une copie de tous les dossiers avant les briefings. Très pratique quand il y a des videos, sans compter le mal que cela fait à notre pauvre planète. Tout ce papier gaché."

Bucky était occupé à passer d'un document à l'autre quand il répondit :

"Comme si avoir un dossier physique pouvait empêcher d'en changer certains points. Il suffit juste d'intervertir deux documents."

"Mais il faudrait encore les atteindre pour ça !"

"Avec la sécurité inexistante de ton appartement et ta propension à dormir comme une pierre, je ne vois pas trop la difficulté. J'aurai plus de mal à pénétrer les serveurs d'un coffee shop."

Dans une tentative d'éloigner le sujet de sa méfiance par rapport aux technologies de ce siècle, Steve leva les yeux vers Tony et lui demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que nous sommes en train de regarder ?"  
"Les plans et les données de la sécurité de la tour des Avengers. J'ai entendu parler de vos petits soucis de logement. J'ai un étage entier exclusivement pour toi, Cap. Je me suis dit que si je laissais notre assassin préféré jeter un œil, il accepterait de venir y vivre."

Tony lui avait déjà proposé (insisté lourdement était le mot le plus juste) plusieurs fois. Quelque chose à voir avec le fait d'avoir tous les Avengers au même endroit, mais Steve avait toujours refusé. Bien entendu, c'était avant de retrouver Bucky et son besoin viscéral de sécurité. Si la tour passait son inspection, le blond accepterait sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Bien évidemment, Tony ne s'était pas arrêté de parler :

"Je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions pour y améliorer la sécurité bien entendu. Si vous voulez des ajustements, des trucs particuliers, j'ai une équipe entière triée sur le volet et prête à les installer en quelques jours. Je peux commander ce que vous voulez. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez pour vous amuser dans votre jeunesse mais on trouve n'importe quoi sur internet de nos jours. Je pourrai vous installer un jeu de fléchette ? Un nain jaune ? du backgammon ?"

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit, faisant enfin taire Tony. Il décrocha, s'éloignant de quelques pas. Afin de lui laisser un minimum d'intimité, Steve se pencha contre son ami, fixant son attention sur ce qu'il faisait avec la tablette. Il y avait plusieurs écrans ouverts et le central semblait contenir une espèce de code. Bucky maîtrisait le tout sans aucune difficulté, passant d'une fenêtre à l'autre et tapant rapidement. Vérifiant que le millionnaire était toujours au téléphone, il demanda à voix basse :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu ais le droit de faire ca."

La voix de Tony se fit à nouveau connaître juste en face d'eux :

"En effet, il n'a pas le droit. Mais plus important, j'aimerai savoir comment quelqu'un, né bien avant l'invention du premier ordinateur, arrive à passer assez de pare-feu pour que JARVIS juge nécessaire de m'appeler ?"

Bucky leva les yeux de l'écran, un coin de sa bouche relevé en un sourire moqueur.

"Tout le monde n'a pas de problèmes avec les technologies du 21ème siècle. Je ne voudrai pas que l'on me mette dans le même panier qu'une certaine personne dont je tairai le nom."

Le sourire de Tony fit se plisser les yeux de Steve. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont les deux hommes s'observaient. Le regard du génie avaient cette lueur qui ne présageait rien de bon.

"Content de voir que le problème ne vient pas d'une incapacité due à un âge avancé. Certaines personnes sont tout simplement incapables de comprendre la beauté des mécanismes permettant à ces petites merveilles de fonctionner."

Mais pourquoi fallait-il que, de tous les Avengers, Bucky se lie d'amitié avec Tony ? Steve décida de couper court à cette conversation.

"Okay tous les deux. Je suis ravi que vous vous entendiez si bien en si peu de temps, mais j'aimerai savoir ce que tu faisais exactement, Buck."

Avant que son ami ne puisse répondre, Tony ajouta, un rire dans la voix :

"Avec des mots simples si tu veux qu'il comprenne."

Bucky ricana (un vrai de vrai, comment osait-il ?) avant de répondre :

"Il n'y a pas toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin sur cet appareil. Je suis juste parti à leur recherche. Je suivais leur trace jusqu'au serveur pour les avoir. Mais ils sont stockés derrière plusieurs pare-feu et le logarithme de protection change plus vite que je n'arrive à le décoder. Je ne sais pas qui a écrit ce code mais il est doué, aucune machine ne pourrait s'adapter et apprendre aussi vite."

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu Bucky parler de façon aussi animée. Depuis son départ pour l'Europe en fait. L'homme que Steve avait rejoint à la guerre avait déjà perdu cette flamme, ayant vécu assez d'horreur pour avoir un regard plus pessimiste et posé sur la vie.

Qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose qui le passionne à ce point faisait énormément plaisir à Steve. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec tous ces trucs d'ordinateur et d'internet et il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt non plus. Par contre le fait que son ami s'y connaisse assez pour que JARVIS demande à Tony d'intervenir le remplit d'une profonde admiration. Il devait sourire comme un idiot, mais c'était sans importance parce que quand Bucky leva les yeux de l'écran et le regarda, ses lèvres faisaient de même.

"Quand vous aurez fini de vous regarder comme des amoureux transis, je pourrai peut-être répondre au questions du hacker des pays de l'est. J'ai besoin de JARVIS sur des tâches plus importantes que de l'empêcher de rentrer."

Steve sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et il baissa le regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on faisait des remarques de ce genre sur sa relation avec Bucky, mais elles étaient habituellement dites avec méchanceté et dans l'optique de faire mal. Non pas qu'elle soit vraie ou quoi que ce soit s'en approchant, Tony cherchait juste à les faire réagir, mais c'était agréable de ne pas recevoir jugement ou dégoût au sujet de leur relation un peu particulière.

Steve sentit de l'amusement passer à travers leur connexion et il jeta un œil à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci le regardait, toujours son léger sourire aux lèvres et de l'affection dans les yeux.

"Rhaaaaaaa ! Vous allez arrêter ? Je sens mes dents se carrier à la vitesse grand V. Je sais que c'est difficile, rapport à vos visites au congélateur, ça doit laisser des séquelles et ne pas aider votre matière grise à fonctionner, mais j'ai des choses à faire et j'ai besoin que vous vous concentriez. Vous en pensez quoi ? J'appelle les déménageurs ? Vous arrivez quand ? C'est ciné-club demain soir, il faut absolument que vous soyez là pour vingt heures. C'est Barton qui choisit cette semaine."

Steve détacha le regard de son ami et le tourna vers Tony. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Bucky accepte de vivre dans un immeuble principalement en verre et où plusieurs centaines de personnes entraient et sortaient chaque jour. Il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à Tony sans le blesser, ce dernier avait fait l'effort de venir jusqu'ici pour leur montrer ces plans.

"Je ne sais pas. On doit en discuter. Je te tiendrai au courant. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de nous l'avoir proposé."

Bucky se leva, posant la tablette sur la table basse.

"C'est ok. Mais pas la peine d'envoyer des déménageurs. Je voudrai la liste des personnels de l'équipe de sécurité et de celle de nettoyage. Il me faudrait aussi les spécifications techniques des vitres de notre appartement et le code source qui contrôle les portes et ascenseurs. Tu peux les envoyer sur la tablette, je les retrouverai sans problème."

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'y enfermant et laissant Steve, complètement abasourdi, seul en compagnie de Tony. Ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de parler :

"A la vue de de ce que Hill et Sam m'ont dit, je pensais que ca serait plus compliqué que ça. Il est charmant, je ne vois pas du tout le problème."

Cette remarque fit se froncer les sourcils de Steve, il n'aimait pas l'idée que l'on reproche à Bucky son comportement. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il avait du mal avec les étrangers.

"Je n'apprécie pas ce genre de commentaires."  
"Ouah Cap, pas la peine de t'énerver. J'ai assez de problème à gérer mes propres traumatismes, je ne vais pas marcher sur tes plates-bandes."  
"De quoi est ce que tu parles ?"  
"Moi ? De rien voyons. Tu sais que je parle trop et bien souvent pour ne rien dire. D'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille. Comme je n'ai rien de plus à dire. Dit à ta moitié qu'il aura les infos sur la tablette d'ici trente minutes. Et que s'il essaie à nouveau de pénétrer mes systèmes, il va s'en mordre les doigts. Et que dès qu'il aura pris ses marques dans la tour, je veux jeter un œil à son bras. Et que je serai ravi qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble aussi pour discuter programmation."

Tony s'était approché de la porte et l'avait ouverte quand il se retourna une dernière fois pour lui parler.

"Je préviens les autres que vous serez là pour la séance cinéma. Vous êtes dispensé de ramener quelque chose à manger, exceptionnellement."  
"Je ne pense pas que nous viendrons Tony. Pas cette fois du moins, nous aurons besoin de prendre nos marques."

Tony lui lança un de ses fameux sourire en coin.

"Je peux comprendre, nouveaux lieux à baptiser ! La douche est immense et l'eau chaude est infinie, profitez-en bien."

Après un dernier clin d'œil, il sortit, laissant Steve complètement abasourdi au milieu de son salon. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là ?

**ooOoo**

Une heure plus tard, Bucky sortit de sa chambre. Il attrapa la tablette qui était restée sur là où il l'avait posé et se laissa tomber aux côtés de Steve sur le canapé. Il poussa sans ménagement le carnet sur lequel le blond était en train de dessiner quelques croquis et posa sa tête à la place qu'il occupait jusque là sur les genoux de Steve.

Il tourna ensuite la tablette de façon à lui montrer ce qu'il était en train de faire.

"Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as préféré vivre dans une minuscule chambre d'ami pendant des semaines alors que tu avais une invitation pour cet endroit. La sécurité est telle que même moi j'aurai eu du mal à t'approcher."

Steve glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ami. C'était une habitude qu'il avait pris ces dernières semaines et elle calmait Bucky au point de parfois l'endormir.

"C'est une partie du problème. Je voulais rester accessible au cas où. J'espérais que tu initierai un contact."

Steve repensa brièvement à cette époque. Elle lui paraissait si lointaine alors qu'elle n'avait eu lieu que quelques mois auparavant. Il avait tellement voulu retrouver son sentinelle que cela l'avait pratiquement rendu fou. Et maintenant, ils étaient enfin ensemble. Sa petite bulle de bonheur fut percée quand Bucky prit la parole, la voix trahissant inquiétude et déception :

"Seulement une partie du problème ? Quelles sont les autres raisons ? Si tu n'as pas envie d'y aller, on peut rester ici, tu fais déjà assez d'effort pour moi, je ne veux pas t'obliger à vivre quelque part où tu ne veux pas."

Steve n'eut pas le coeur de lui faire remarquer que c'était déjà le cas. La tour des Avengers serait une amélioration par rapport à leur situation actuelle, même s'il y avait tout un tas de raisons pour lesquelles il avait refusé d'y emménager jusque-là et qu'elles n'avaient pas disparues avec l'arrivée de son ami. Le truc qui avait changé, c'était qu'aucune d'entre elles n'était réellement importante si Bucky voulait y aller.

Il continua à passer doucement ses doigts dans les boucles du brun. Ses cheveux étaient de plus en plus longs et ils avaient tendance à s'emmêler. Steve pouvait passer des heures à séparer le plus gentiment possible chaque mèche jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse aller de la racine aux pointes en un seul mouvement.

"Si ce que Tony t'a envoyé te rassure assez sur la sécurité pour que tu acceptes d'y vivre, le reste n'a pas d'importance. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour que tu te sentes mieux. Plus personne ne te fera quoi que ce soit contre ton gré, ni t'enlèvera à moi. Je te le promet. "

Il en pensait chaque mot, Bucky avait toujours été la personne la plus importante pour lui. Mais après avoir cru le perdre définitivement, et l'avoir enfin récupéré, ce sentiment avait pris des proportions qui lui faisait peur. Il était parfois saisi par une sorte de désespoir, à la limite de l'hystérie, qui le laissait aux bords d'une crise de panique et le souffle court. S'il devait perdre son sentinelle à nouveau, il ne le supporterait pas et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la période de sevrage qu'il avait déjà traversé deux fois.

Bucky avait quitté la tablette des yeux et était en train de le regarder, depuis sa position allongée, avec une intensité inhabituelle. Il leva lentement sa main et toucha la joue de Steve du bout des doigts. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il murmura :

"Tu as toujours été absolument tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Il n'y a pas de raison que cela change maintenant, mais tu ne peux pas oublier tes propres envies pour moi. Ce n'est pas juste."

Les doigts de Bucky étaient aussi léger qu'une plume sur sa peau, mais ils émettaient une chaleur qui envahissait tout son corps. Sans réfléchir, il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête, cherchant à augmenter leur contact. La main du brun se referma autour de sa mâchoire, dans l'exacte position que celle de Steve prenait si souvent.

"Ce qui n'est pas juste, c'est tout ce qui t'est arrivé ces dernières années. Et c'est en partie ma faute, j'aurai dû savoir que…"

Il se tut, incapable de continuer sous la déferlante de ses émotions. Le sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer explosa dans sa poitrine. Pendant quelques secondes, il discerna le même chez son ami, avant que ce dernier ne le bloque ainsi que le reste de leur connexion.

Steve ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Il aimait de moins en moins quand son ami faisait cela. Les raisons qui poussaient Bucky à cacher ce sentiment particulier étaient quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Le brun laissa sa main retomber, fixant son regard dans celui de son guide pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, avant de recommencer à parcourir les dossiers et informations que leur avait fourni Tony. Steve continua à étudier le profil de son ami, le cœur à la limite de l'explosion tant il battait vite.

Bucky leva les yeux brièvement et lui fit comprendre sans équivoque qu'il pouvait recommencer à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Cette fois l'action était plus pour le calmer lui que son ami. Cinq minutes plus tard, il avait reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et le brun avait réouvert leur lien. Steve attendit d'être certain que sa voix n'allait pas lâcher avant de parler :

"Je te promet Bucky, des fois j'ai l'impression de vivre avec un chat."

Il recourba ses doigts, permettant à ses ongles de légèrement griffer le crâne de son ami. Ce dernier laissa s'échapper un léger grognement avant de répondre.

"Je ne suis pas un chat."

À le voir allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux du blond (après avoir poussé ce qui s'y trouvait avant son arrivée), réclamant qu'on lui prête attention, on était en droit d'en douter. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'il ronronne. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Steve acquiesça :

"En effet Buck. Aucun rapport."

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ainsi, Bucky étudiant toutes les données qu'il pouvait et Steve à ses côtés, lisant ou dessinant. Ils étaient tous les deux totalement détendu, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre, alors quand le brun se redressa, visiblement mal à l'aise, Steve lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

"Je crois que je pourrai m'adapter à la vie dans la tour. Le fils d'Howard a vraiment fait du bon boulot quand il l'a conçue et son chef de la sécurité connaît son job également. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer la main. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as refusé jusque-là ?"

"C'est sans importance. Je vais prévenir Tony que nous acceptons sa proposition. Il voulait que l'on aménage demain, c'est okay ? Je peux lui dire d'attendre si tu préfères."

Le visage du sentinelle se referma et sa voix se fit plus sèche.

"Répond-moi. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas convaincu que tu n'acceptes que pour moi."

"Je te l'ai dit, ce n'était rien d'important. Les Avengers peuvent être envahissants, je ne me sentais pas d'être constamment entouré. Et puis, trop de parties de ma vie ont été scrutées et surveillées, je voulais un endroit à moi où je pouvais être Steve Rogers et pas Captain America. Mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant"

"Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ?"

"Toi." il se dépêcha d'ajouter avant que son ami n'interprète mal ses propos "Je t'ai toi. Être entouré ne me dérange pas quand tu es là et tu ne me laisseras jamais oublier qui je suis. Parce que tu m'as connu toute ma vie, bien avant le sérum, même si tu ne t'en souviens pas. C'est bon, tu es convaincu ?"

Bucky acquiesça lentement de la tête. Steve était légèrement mal à l'aise et il choisit de changer rapidement de sujet :

"Si c'est décidé, que dirais-tu d'appeler Blair et Jim et leur proposer de venir manger ce soir ? Histoire de les remercier pour l'aide qu'ils nous ont apporté toutes ces dernières semaines."

Leur couple d'amis était les seules personnes avec lesquelles Bucky était suffisamment à l'aise pour accepter de les voir par plaisir et non obligation. Évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas tout le temps. Les mauvais jours, ceux qu'il passait en majorité dans la pénombre de sa chambre, il ne supportait la présence de personne, même pas celle de Steve.

Le sentinelle reconnut la tentative de diversion pour ce qu'elle était, mais il répondit en souriant :

"Pourquoi pas. Je m'occupe du plat et tu gères le dessert. J'aimerai remanger de la mousse au chocolat, celle avec un peu de café que tu as fait la semaine dernière."

L'amour de Bucky envers le chocolat faisait partie des rares choses qui n'avaient pas changé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et le blond adorait nourrir cette addiction.

"Bien, je leur annonce la nouvelle de notre départ et commence à la préparer."

Les deux hommes arrivèrent exactement à l'heure prévue. Tout le repas était déjà prêt et cela leur permit de passer du temps à discuter de leur déménagement futur et à Blair de leur donner les derniers conseils.

"Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois mais il faut vraiment que vous fermiez votre lien. C'est important pour votre santé mentale à long terme. Rien que de percevoir chacun de vos sentiments et leurs échos me fatigue."

Steve fut surpris pas ses paroles.

"Tu arrives à discerner ce que chacun d'entre nous ressent ?"

"Pour les plus forts d'entre eux, oui, et également l'écho à travers votre connexion."

"Je ne sais pas faire ça, je n'arrive à ressentir que les émotions de Bucky. Et ne parlons pas de ta capacité à jouer sur les sentiments des gens autour de toi."

Bucky, qui était en train de discuter avec Jim, intervint à ce moment :

"Je ne vois pas le problème avec ca. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir le cerveau envahi par les émotions d'étrangers, les miennes doivent largement suffire."

Blair souriait quand il répondit :

"Peut-être que si, justement, vous coupiez un peu votre connexion, tes capacités se feraient connaître. Vous avez tous les deux un lien extrêmement fort et ceci n'est possible que si le guide et le sentinelle sont de niveau équivalent. Et nous savons tous depuis qu'il a grillé l'électronique du complexe que Bucky est un sentinelle très puissant. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu n'arrives pas à utiliser tes capacités. Je pense que tu t'en sers sans t'en rendre compte quand tu prend le commandement d'une équipe. Tu es un meneur né."

"Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à détecter les sentiments des gens dans une pièce."

"C'est juste une question d'habitude. Que dirais-tu d'essayer maintenant ? Avec moi ?"

"Non ! "

Ce n'était pas Steve qui avait refusé, mais Bucky. Les deux guides se retournèrent vers lui, Steve surpris par sa véhémence et Blair, légèrement amusé. Le blond était déjà debout et s'approchait de son ami avant même de parler :

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

Le sentinelle avait pris une position défensive, ses yeux passant de son guide à Blair.

"Rien. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Pas besoin de t'entraîner."

"Au contraire, cela m'aiderait à détecter si quelqu'un a des intentions hostiles. Ou à gérer des foules. C'est une capacité que je voudrai développer."

L'ex-assassin se referma complètement en entendant ses mots : il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, serra la mâchoire et Steve vit apparaître sur ses lèvres une moue qu'il connaissait bien. Son ami venait d'entrer en mode tête-de-mule et rien de ce qu'on lui dirait le ferait changer d'avis. Il allait s'excuser auprès de Blair, lui disant d'abandonner l'idée quand le professeur s'adressa à Bucky :

"Pas la peine d'être jaloux, Barnes."

"Je ne suis pas jaloux."

"Bien sûr que tu l'es. Réaction typique d'un sentinelle dans ta situation. N'est-ce pas Jim ?"

L'intéressé répondit avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Je n'aime pas ça non plus quand Blair utilise ses capacités sur d'autres. Mais j'ai appris à maîtriser l'instinct qui me pousse à l'en empêcher. Ou à attaquer les gens présents à ce moment-là."

Jim était la seule personne dont Bucky acceptait l'avis et les conseils, même quand ceux-ci ne lui plaisaient pas. Et c'était visiblement le cas à cet instant précis. Il était déjà sur le chemin de sa chambre quand il leur annonça :

"Bien ! Faites comme vous voulez. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cette histoire."

Et il claqua la porte en même temps qu'il coupa leur connexion. Quand Steve retourna auprès du professeur, celui ci le regarda avec sympathie :

"Il leur est parfois difficile de tempérer leur possessivité. C'est pour cela qu'il est important que vous passiez du temps séparé, le genre de relation que vous entretenez est déjà trop exclusive. Dans un sens, c'est normal, c'est le lien qui la rend ainsi mais cela ne fera qu'empirer avec le temps si vous ne faites rien pour l'empêcher. Vous avez besoin l'un comme l'autre d'avoir des amis et des activités qui vous sont propres."

"Je sais. Mais Bucky…"

Jim le coupa :

"Barnes doit apprendre lui aussi à maîtriser certaines choses. Crois-moi, rien de bon n'arrivera si tu le laisses vous enfermer dans une bulle hermétique et c'est très exactement ce qu'il va chercher à faire."

Blair ajouta :

"C'est toute la difficulté d'une relation entre un guide et son sentinelle. Le lien a été créé ainsi et il renforce l'envie de se refermer sur soi-même, au point qu'il est pratiquement impossible d'y résister. Je ne rajouterai rien sur les complications ajoutées par votre histoire personnelle."

Steve réfléchit quelques instants à ce que lui avait dit les deux hommes. Il avait envie de voir ses amis et de sortir un peu, reprendre ses joggings dans un parc, aller au musée, dessiner les gens autour de lui… mais il était prêt à abandonner tout cela pour Bucky. Il n'avait qu'à lui demander et il irait s'enfermer avec lui dans une grotte en plein milieu de la montagne.

C'était peut-être ce que voulait son ami, mais ce n'était pas forcément ce dont il avait besoin. Une fois sa décision prise, il poussa un profond soupir avant de s'adresser à Blair.

"OK. On fait comment ?"

"Comme tu le fais quand tu te concentres sur les sentiments de Barnes. Sauf qu'au lieu de te limiter aux siennes, tu vas ouvrir ton esprit aux émotions autour de toi. Je devrai être le plus facile à détecter grâce à mon empathie naturelle, il te suffira de me dire à chaque fois que tu ressens quelque chose et on verra ensemble jusqu'à quel niveau de détail tu arrives à aller. "

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans problèmes majeurs, Bucky daigna même les rejoindre pour manger. Il tenait toujours son côté de leur connexion fermé, mais cela permettait à son guide de se concentrer sur ce que ressentait les autres occupants de la pièce. Comme Blair l'avait prévu, c'était les siennes que Steve arrivait le mieux à détecter, même si il avait légèrement senti l'amusement chez Jim quand Bucky s'était mis à lécher les restes de mousse au chocolat directement dans le saladier.

A chaque fois que Steve ressentait quelque chose, il en discutait avec Blair et ils travaillent ensemble à séparer les différentes nuances, mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'il arrivait à ressentir était les émotions les plus tranchées et vives.

A chaque fois, Bucky commençait à taper du pied sous la table, ou sa main attrapait un couteau avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait.

A chaque fois, Jim et Blair échangeaient un regard mais n'ajoutaient aucun commentaire.

Dans l'ensemble, Steve était plutôt heureux du résultat de ses premières expérimentations.

Ils étaient justement en train de prendre congé de leurs hôtes quand il décela une émotion qu'il connaissait bien. Il n'avait jamais réussi à la nommer, mais savoir que Blair avait la même confirma sa théorie que c'était quelque chose en rapport avec le lien guide - sentinelle.

"Je connais celle-là. Je ne sais pas mettre de nom dessus, mais Bucky et moi avons la même."

Blair était en train de regarder Jim, l'affection évidente sur son visage. Il se tourna vers Steve pour lui répondre, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

"Oui. Je l'ai ressenti plusieurs fois également chez vous. C'est un sentiment positif, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?"

"Non, je suppose que ça à voir avec notre lien."

"En partie. Mais pas tout à fait. Si tu continues à t'entraîner tu devrais le rencontrer à de nombreuses reprises."

"Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que c'est ?"

Jim et Blair échangèrent à nouveau un regard. Il ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants, le silence rempli de secrets et d'affection.

"Je pense que ce serait mieux si vous le découvriez par vous-même. Tu devrais peut-être demander à ton sentinelle, il a l'air de savoir ce dont il s'agit. N'est-ce pas, Barnes ?"

Bucky acquiesça lentement, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le blond avec une intensité rare. Mais quand Steve se retourna après avoir refermé la porte derrière leurs amis, il avait disparu dans sa chambre.

Steve décida de ne pas presser le sujet pour le moment, la journée avait été assez stressante et il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Il était en train de se brosser les dents quand Bucky rouvrit leur connexion et il prit quelques secondes pour savourer son retour. Il avait l'impression à chaque fois d'accueillir une partie de lui-même, une partie qui n'était pas censé être séparée.

A peine était-il au lit que le brun entra dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas spécialement tard, Steve s'était couché tôt en prévision de la journée du lendemain, mais son ami ne le rejoignait souvent qu'en fin de nuit, à la limite du petit matin. Quelque chose le dérangeait visiblement, pourtant quand Steve voulut se tourner vers lui pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il le repoussa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient pris leur position habituelle de sommeil.

Il attendit longtemps que Bucky prenne la parole, cela fonctionnait toujours mieux de le laisser commencer lorsqu'il était prêt plutôt que de le presser de question. Il sentait les émotions de son sentinelle tourner encore et encore et il somnolait déjà à moitié au moment ce dernier ouvrit enfin la bouche.

"Je n'aime pas que tu utilises tes capacités sur d'autres."

"J'ai vu cela oui."

"Je n'aime pas non plus lorsque tu touches d'autres personnes."

Steve repensa à l'incident avec Sam. Il avait supposé que son ami l'avait cru en danger, cependant il semblerait que la raison ait été toute autre.

"La soirée avec Sam ?"

Il sentit Bucky hocher la tête derrière lui, mais il resta silencieux. Ne sachant pas où le brun voulait aller avec cette conversation, il fit de même. Il percevait le coeur de son ami battre dans son dos, le rythme plus rapide qu'habituellement. Il sentait également chaque expiration, le souffle réchauffant la peau de sa nuque. Mais surtout il ressentait ce sentiment qu'il ne savait nommer : le sien et celui de Bucky également, comme un écho, mais qui grandissait au lieu de diminuer suite à chaque trajet entre leurs deux esprits.

Après de longues minutes de silence, le brun attrapa la main que Steve avait posé sur l'oreiller devant lui. Enlaçant leurs doigts, il plaça ensuite leurs mains jointes sur la poitrine du blond, utilisant sa prise pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui.

C'était quelque chose de totalement nouveau, étonnement agréable et pourtant tellement inattendu que Steve ne savait pas quoi en penser. Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure quand il parla :

"Buck ?"

Son ami lui répondit sur le même ton et il le sentit sur sa peau plus qu'il ne l'entendit :

"Je pourrai encore dormir avec toi dans la tour ? Peut-être pas tous les soirs, mais quand j'en aurai vraiment besoin ?."

"De quoi tu parles ? Bien entendu que tu pourras, toutes les nuits si c'est ce que tu veux."

"Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je me montre impoli ou rude envers tes amis ? Ou s'ils ne m'aiment pas ?"

S'en était trop. D'où venaient ces idées plus idiotes les unes que les autres ? Il essaya de se retourner pour regarder le visage de son ami mais celui-ci le retint, se collant encore plus dans son dos. Steve n'insista pas :

"Ils vont t'aimer. Je ne me pose même pas la question. Ils seront tout à fait capable de comprendre les raison derrière ton comportement. Et ceux qui en seront incapables ne méritent même pas que l'on s'y intéresse. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire pour que tu me croies : tu es ce qui est le plus important pour moi. Je serai ce dont tu as besoin, sans hésitation et sans question. Si tu hésites encore, on peut rester quelques jours ici. Tu en dis quoi ?"

Bucky réfléchit à la question avant de répondre :

"Non. J'en ai assez de toutes ces crises, et d'être constamment effrayé. Je veux vivre normalement autant que possible et je ne pourrai pas le faire ici. Mais je ne peux pas te perdre. J'ai vu comment tu es avec les gens, tout le monde t'adore, ça a toujours été le cas. Un jour, tu vas te rendre compte que je suis trop abîmé et que c'est trop difficile de rester avec moi et tu vas partir et j'ai besoin de toi et je veux continuer indéfiniment comme en ce moment, juste toi et moi et que rien ne change."

Le brun parlait de plus en plus rapidement, son souffle s'accélérait et la panique commençait à avoir un niveau préoccupant. Steve tenta de le rassurer :

"Bucky. Calme toi et écoute moi bien. Je n'irai nulle part. Pas sans toi du moins. Je veux rester avec toi, non pas parce que j'y obligé mais parce que c'est quand nous sommes ensemble que je me sens chez moi. Rien, ni personne, même pas toi, ton passé et ses conséquences, ne pourra changer cela."

Bucky ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'enfouir son visage contre la nuque de Steve et de serrer ses doigts. Ses émotions étaient encore nombreuses et désordonnées mais le désespoir qui l'avait envahi pendant qu'il parlait avait disparu. Steve lutta encore une demi-heure contre le sommeil, au cas où Bucky voudrait reprendre cette conversation, mais ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes. Juste avant que sa conscience ne s'éteigne, il crut sentir les lèvres de Bucky se poser sur sa nuque en un léger baiser.

**ooOoo**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, Steve se réveilla avant son ami. Ils n'avaient vraiment bougé dans leur sommeil et ils étaient toujours collé l'un à l'autre, la main de Bucky autour de la sienne. Il pourrait rapidement prendre l'habitude de se réveiller ainsi et d'après leur conversation de la veille, il y avait de grands chances que cela se reproduise.

Steve était partagé lorsqu'il repensait à ce que son sentinelle lui avait dit avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. D'un côté, il était ravi que le brun ai les mêmes envies que lui, mais de l'autre, il ne savait pas quelle part était purement son ami et quelle part était due à leur lien. Peut-être devrait-il écouter les conseils de Blair et tenter de poser des limites. Il n'en avait pas envie et apparemment Bucky non plus, mais il y avait une différence entre ce que son ami voulait et ce qui était bon pour lui et il incombait à Steve de séparer les deux.

Il était encore en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire quand le brun bougea légèrement dans son dos. Le mouvement rapprocha ses lèvres de la nuque de Steve et celui-ci sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Bucky avait déposé un baiser à cet endroit exact hier soir. Comme il était lui-même en train de s'endormir quand c'était arrivé, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir plus que cela, mais il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Maintenant, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Ils n'avaient jamais agi ainsi auparavant et il se demandait s'il allait devoir le rajouter à la liste des choses dont son sentinelle avait besoin maintenant. Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, il n'était absolument pas contre l'idée et s'en rendre compte l'étonna fortement, mais encore une fois, c'était franchir un cap dans leur relation et il n'était pas certain que cela soit vraiment du fait de Bucky. Qu'elles en seraient les conséquences si c'était leur lien qui parlait ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de l'autre homme, rendue rauque par le sommeil :

"Café et pancakes."

Steve sourit, son ami n'avait jamais été du matin.

"Bonjour Bucky. Bien dormi ? Pour ma part, je suis reposé, merci de le demander. Tu as envie de quelque chose de particulier pour ton petit déjeuner ?"

Avec un grognement, Bucky se dégagea de sa position et tenta de faire tomber le blond du lit d'un coup de pied.

"Pas la peine de te montrer sarcastique dès le matin. Me faut mon café."

Steve décida de se lever de lui-même avant d'être éjecté sans plus de cérémonie.

"Ce n'est pas toi qui me soutenait hier que tu n'étais pas un chat ? Tu en prends de plus en plus le comportement pourtant."

Le regard que lui jeta le brun était glacial et il aurait pu faire peur si l'effet n'avait pas été gâché par la façon dont ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens.

"Bien tenté Buck. Mais tu devrais t'occuper de mettre de l'ordre dans tes cheveux avant d'essayer de m'intimider. Ils sont trop long maintenant, tu verrais à quoi tu ressembles au réveil."

Bucky attrapa une mèche et l'amena devant son visage pour en vérifier la longueur. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant en dessous des épaules.

"Je les portais plus court, avant. Tu ne les aimes pas ? Je devrais peut-être les couper…"

Steve attrapa à son tour une mèche entre deux doigts, les tirant légèrement.

"Naaaaan, je les aime bien comme ça. Mais si tu veux les raccourcir un peu, tu n'as qu'à demander, je m'en occuperai."

Il quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse et commença à préparer leur petit déjeuner.

A peine avaient-ils fini leurs assiettes que le téléphone sonna. C'était Sam, lui demandant s'ils avaient besoin d'aide pour déménager et l'inviter à venir manger avec lui une fois qu'ils seraient installés. Il alla jusqu'à proposer que Steve emmène Bucky s'il le voulait. Après avoir refusé son aide - ils n'avaient pas grand chose à déplacer de toute façon - il promit de le re-contacter pour convenir des détails de leur sortie.

Dix minutes plus tard, il avait également reçu un coup de fil de Bruce lui proposant la même chose, puis de Pepper qui voulait savoir si elle devait envoyer une équipe de déménageurs. Il refusa poliment dans les deux cas et commença à rassembler les quelques habits et les très nombreux livres qu'ils avaient amassé ces derniers mois.

En milieu de matinée, Steve n'avait pas rempli la moitié d'un carton, tellement il était interrompu par le téléphone. Hill avait appelé avec les directives à suivre afin de passer la sécurité à leur arrivée, puis Tony avait proposé d'envoyer un avion ou le quinjet pour les ramener à New York, Natasha l'avait prévenu qu'elle n'était pas sur place mais qu'elle exigeait un briefing complet dès son retour, de préférence devant une pizza. Le plus surprenant avait été Fury, demandant s'ils avaient besoin qu'il fasse libérer la route.

A chaque appel, Steve sentait l'agacement de son sentinelle monter d'un cran. Quand le téléphone sonna pour la énième fois, il craqua et attrapa l'appareil avant que le blond n'ai le temps de le faire.

Steve entendit avec horreur Clint l'appeler "Stevie chéri !" avant que le brun ne réponde de sa voix la plus froide et dépourvue d'intonation possible que "non, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide et qu'il se ferait un malin plaisir de tuer dans leur sommeil le prochain idiot qui oserait les déranger !".

Après cela, il n'y eut plus aucun appel, juste un SMS rapide de Tony lui annonçant que le message était passé haut et clair et lui demandant de mieux surveiller son petit ami. Le millionnaire n'avait pas envie d'avoir à gérer une enquête pour assassinat dans la tour. L'assomption de Tony le fit rougir et quand Bucky lui demanda ce qu'il avait, il effaça rapidement le message et retourna à son rangement, sans lui donner de réponse.

Il pensait le sujet clos, sauf que son ami ne semblait pas réussir à se poser, ni à calmer ses émotions. La colère dont Clint avait été victime n'était pas totalement redescendue et il attrapa plusieurs fois son sentinelle en train de l'observer depuis l'autre côté de l'appartement. Ils avaient fini de mettre leurs affaires dans des caisses et il était en train de préparer leur repas quand Bucky passa derrière lui avec un carton. Il déposa sa charge sur le comptoir de la cuisine et s'approcha de Steve.

Ce dernier ne se posa aucune question quand le brun entra dans son espace personnel, supposant qu'il avait besoin de le toucher afin de se calmer. Il ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir mais au lieu de placer sa tête contre son cou comme il en avait l'habitude, Bucky leva le menton et plaça un baiser sur ses lèvres. Pendant quelques instants, Steve se figea, ne sachant comment réagir à cette nouvelle demande de son ami. Bucky se recula légèrement, brisant le contact entre leurs lèvres et la sensation manqua immédiatement à Steve. Quand le brun approcha une seconde fois pour l'embrasser, il lui rendit son baiser.

Les seuls baisers qu'il n'avait jamais partagé étaient celui de Peggy, juste avant qu'il ne monte dans la Valkyrie et celui avec Natasha quand ils tentaient d'échapper aux hommes du SHIELD / HYDRA. Aucun des deux n'aurait pu le préparer à embrasser Bucky. A peine ce dernier avait-il compris que le blond était plus que partant, qu'il avait entrouvert la bouche et glissé la pointe de sa langue le long de la lèvre de son guide. La brusque inhalation que cela provoqua chez Steve lui permit d'entrer et d'effleurer le palais du blond avant de le convaincre de faire de même.

Pendant que leurs langues glissaient l'une contre l'autre, Steve fut submergé par leurs sentiments. Comma la veille au soir, il les sentit grandir, se nourrissant l'un l'autre, prenant de l'ampleur à chaque passage. Mais il ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était. Blair lui avait dit qu'il n'avait qu'à le demander à Bucky, sauf qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'arrêter leur baiser assez longtemps pour lui poser la question, et encore moins attendre la réponse.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, complètement perdu dans les sensations que faisaient naître les lèvres de Bucky sur les siennes et il n'était pas aidé par tout ce que ressentait son ami. Chaque pensée qui émergeait était rapidement engloutie par des émotions qui n'étaient pas siennes, le laissant complètement à la merci de leur lien. L'idée le fit paniquer et il recula vivement, se cognant au comptoir derrière lui dans sa hâte. Le brun était déjà en train de le suivre, essayant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Attend Buck. Laisse-moi deux minutes."

"Mmmh... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

N'ayant pas réussi à atteindre les lèvres de son guide, il commença à déposer des baisers sur sa mâchoire et à descendre le long de son cou. Steve émit un grognement, il était à deux doigts d'oublier pourquoi il avait arrêté son ami. Il utilisa les mains qu'il avait placé sur les hanches du brun pour l'éloigner un peu et tenter de garder la maîtrise de ses pensées.

"S'il te plait Bucky. Stop. Trente secondes."

Quand Bucky se rendit compte de ce que Steve demandait, il se déplaça et se mit juste hors de portée. Ils restèrent quelques instants à s'observer, respirant à l'aide de grandes goulées d'air. Les lèvres du sentinelle étaient rouges à force de l'embrasser et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens à cause des mains qui les avait traversé à plusieurs reprises. Il était magnifique et Steve n'avait qu'une envie : le prendre dans ses bras et reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Bucky récupéra le premier, sa voix était prudente quand il lui demanda :

"Tu ne veux pas ?"

Steve sentit la panique monter chez son ami. Il était à deux doigts de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

"Quoi. Si, bien sur que si, ce n'est pas la question. Mais j'ai besoin d'être certain que c'est ce que tu veux, toi."

Bucky le regarda comme s'il était un idiot.

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut comme preuve supplémentaire ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Jim t'a dit que notre lien pouvait te faire vouloir des choses, tu avais même peur que notre amitié ne provienne que de ça. Tu sais que le plus important pour moi est que tu ailles mieux. Je ne veux pas te laisser t'enfermer dans une relation que tu n'aurais pas vraiment voulu."

"Je suis certain de peu de choses, mais cela en fait partie. J'ai envie de passer ce cap entre nous."

Il s'approcha à nouveau, mais sa réponse ne suffisait pas à Steve :

"Comment ? Comment peux-tu être certain que ce n'est pas notre connexion qui te fait croire des choses ? J'ai déjà du mal à résister moi même, à réfléchir, tellement il est écrasant et je suis protégé par mes capacités de guide…"

"Parce que je le sais. J'ai posé la question à Jim quand nous en avons discuté, j'avais besoin de savoir moi aussi, de comprendre pourquoi certains de mes sentiments envers toi avaient changés. Il m'a répondu qu'il suffisait que je me demande d'où venait cette émotion."

Il posa une main sur la hanche de Steve et ce dernier ignorait quoi répondre à cette admission. Son ami était en train de lui avouer… Lui avouer quoi d'ailleurs ? Mais Bucky n'avait pas besoin de réponse, alors il continua :

"Notre lien se trouve ici" il montra sa tempe avec un doigt métallique,"Mais ce que je ressens en ce moment, ça vient de là", il plaça son poing fermé contre sa poitrine. "Il m'a dit que je le saurai grâce à ca."

Il déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son guide, avant de se reculer et de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup. Je comprendrai si tu ne voulais pas, tu fais déjà tellement pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé, ou si jamais tu voulais voir quelqu'un…"

Steve le fit taire en l'embrassant.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises Buck. Il n'y a personne d'autre et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre."

Il se pencha pour emprisonner à nouveau les lèvres de son meilleur ami avec les siennes. Cette fois, ni l'un ni l'autre ne stoppa leur baiser et il s'intensifia très rapidement. Steve s'était appuyé sur le comptoir, soutenant leurs poids respectifs. Leur position était en train de laisser des bleus dans le bas de son dos, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en préoccuper. De toute façon, il guérissait vite.

Bucky avait gardé son bras gauche le long de son corps, mais sa main droite s'était glissée à l'intérieur du T-shirt du blond. Il caressait chaque centimètre de peau qu'il arrivait à atteindre tout en gardant leurs lèvres scellées et en laissant leur langues danser ensemble. Les choses s'acceleraient rapidement et Steve était en train de se demander s'il devait entraîner son sentinelle sur leur canapé quand une forte odeur de brûlé assaillit ses narines. Ils se séparèrent brusquement et Steve attrapa la poêle qui contenait leur repas et plaça le tout dans l'évier, ouvrant le robinet pour arrêter la catastrophe.

"Merde. j'ai complètement oublié le feu sous la poêle."

"Ton langage Steve."

Bucky souriait, ce petit sourire en coin qu'il portait tout le temps quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'ils se préparaient à faire quelque chose d'interdit. Steve fut pris d'une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser, et il ne chercha même pas à résister. Quand il se recula, ils avaient à nouveau perdu une demi-heure. Il allait falloir trouver un juste milieu, ils ne feraient plus rien de productif s'ils perdaient la notion du temps à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient.

"On devrait peut être se mettre en route. On achètera de quoi manger en chemin, comme j'ai laissé brûler notre repas."

"Ok. Il ne reste qu'à charger la voiture."

Bucky passa une main sur sa nuque, l'attirant afin de sceller leur lèvres pour un dernier baiser. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se décidèrent enfin à attraper plusieurs cartons et sortirent de l'appartement qui les avait abrité tous ces derniers mois.

Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, Steve sentit un léger pincement au cœur. Cet endroit lui avait ramené son ami et peut-être beaucoup plus encore. Il ne savait pas ce que le futur leur réservait, Bucky était loin d'être totalement guéri, et il n'était pas certain qu'il le soit un jour, mais il savait qu'il ne laisserait rien les séparer.

Quand il se retourna, Bucky était à quelques mètres et l'attendait, une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux.

"Prochaine étape Stevie. Till the end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous êtes donc arrivés à la fin de l'aventure.
> 
> Encore que ce ne soit pas vraiment la fin, j'ai plein d'idées pour continuer à jouer avec cet univers.
> 
> Je pense passer cette histoire en série d'ici peu donc restez connectés si vous voulez être prévenus de la suite (mais aucune obligation hein ?!)

**Author's Note:**

> Et voila pour la première partie. Cette fiction devait être un OS, mais vu la taille qu'elle commençait à prendre, je me suis résolue à la couper en deux (voire en trois si elle continue à m'échapper)
> 
> J'espère que ce début vous a plu et vous dit à bientôt pour la suite


End file.
